Memories
by LadyReigns
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan. At least that's what they told me. I don't remember my past but someone does and he's not telling me. Is my past tragic or is it fearful to the ones that finds out? Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Vampire Diaries, The Originals, and Kyle XY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 In the woods

I found myself in a forest, not knowing how I got there. All I remembered was somebody saying, I go by Isabella now. I started to get up and walk through the forest. That's when I seen a car on the side of the road I was coming to. When I came closer to it a man looked at me then got out along with another man.

He came up to me and said, "Hey miss are you alright?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't say much of anything. I looked at the other guy that had a name on his jacket that said Chief Swan.

"Why are you naked? Did something happen to you." Again I didn't answer. I didn't know how I got here. Than Chief Swan told the other officer to go get a blanket out the trunk of the car. The officer went and came back with a blanket. Chief Swan put it around me while walking me to the car. He drove me to a strange place, took me inside sitting me in a chair. Chief Swan started to ask me questions.

"Do you know where you are?" He said.

I shook my head no. "You're in Forks, Washington." I looked around the place amazed and confused.

Then he said, "Do you have a name?''

I tried to talk.''Isabella." I said almost in a whisper.

"Do you have any family around here?" He said. I shook my head no. Then he got up and started to talk to other officers that were there.

He came back saying, "Do you live anywhere around here?'' I didn't know if I did or not.

Then he pick up the phone and started to dial a number he waited than said," I have a young female that look to be seventeen maybe, that don't know where she came from and don't have any family members, also don't have any clothes, so I'm going to bring her over there." He stopped talking, so I guess he was listening to the other person talking on the other end of the phone. "Thank you." And hung up. He turned back toward me and said," I'm going to take you to the detention center." I didn't know what that was. He guided me back to the car and drove off.

When I arrived, a man came up to us, with what looked to be clothes in his hand and guided me to a room, saying to put them on. Then he closes the door. I started to put the clothes on while I stared at the wall. On each wall were different pictures on the wall that had words on them. Then I opened the door with Chief Swan plus the other guy standing there waiting. Then they guided me to another room. In it was a chair and what look like a bed with a sheet on it.

"Lie down on the sheet will you" the man said while putting on a white long coat. So I did and he started to check me. I started to get scared and he must have seen my reaction.

"I'm not going to hurt you…I'm just going to examine you to see if you have been hurt." So I just stared. After a while he left the room. I got up and saw that there was a mirror behind the door. I looked at my reflection. My eyes were gray with a bluish hint to them, pale skin, and brunette hair. Then the man came back and took me to a small room with a bed.

"You would be staying here for the night until we can get you situated." He closed the door and I sat on the bed. It felt a little comfortable. A few minutes later a lady came and handed me a tray.

"Here you go." Then left. I stared at the food which was strange looking, but I ate it. I must have been hungry because I ate everything. Then I laid down staring at the ceiling. I dosed off.

 _In my dream, I found myself in some kind of building and I was under something. I didn't know what it was but I was afraid. Then I saw someone standing over me looking at me. He was pale, with red eyes. I didn't know who he was then he said something. "You're safe now." I tried to say safe from what. But I couldn't get the word out. Then I felt this horrible pain. I wanted to scream but couldn't._

I woke up, and started to vomit. It was the same lady that handed me the tray earlier.

"Are you alright. " She said to me then she told me her name.

"My name is Gloria." I didn't say anything. Everything was so new to me still.

"Would you like to tell me about your nightmare." Gloria said to me.

" I don't know what it was. It was all a blur." I said even though I remembered it all. I didn't know if I can trust anybody yet.

"It's ok." Gloria said. So we sat there not speaking, but the silence was broken when she said," How did you end up in the woods?''

"I don't know. I don't remember much." I told her.

"Ok, I'm not going to ask anymore. I'm just going to stay with you until you go back to sleep." So I lied back down and stared at the ceiling trying to remember how I got in the woods, but I couldn't remember anything. Soon I dosed off, and didn't have anymore nightmares.

"Wake up sleepy head." Said Gloria. "You almost slept through morning." I woke up and sat up. She had a tray of food waiting for me. She handed it me the tray and left the room. I looked down at what was on the tray. I saw some green stuff, something mushy and white, and a piece of some kind of meat. I didn't want to eat it, but I was hungry. After I ate, a few minutes later Gloria came back and said to me,

" It's time to take tests."

"What tests?" I asked.

"Oh some MRI' scans to make sure you don't have any brain damage."

" Why do you have to know?"

"So we can take care of it ,before it's too late."

"Ok." I said. We left the room, and went down the hall. We came to these double doors and walked through them. Inside was a big machine and a glass window on the other side of the wall. It must be where the doctors sit behind. Gloria told me to lay down, so I did. Then she said we're ready then looked at me and said,

" Just relax." I started to go in to the machine, and there was a red light going up and down. I stayed in there for a while. Gloria came back in and took me to an office. She told me that the doctor is going to be in about a few minutes. So I waited.

The doctor came in and sat down behind a desk. "Hello, my name is Dr. Smith." He said. I wave my hand hi.

" I just got your MRI scans, and they're off the charts."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

" Your MRI scans shows that your brain has a lot of activity going on." He said with amazement. " Your chats are off the scale."

"Is that bad." I said.

"No, its not. You are not suffering from brain damage, so that's a good thing. However because you don't remember anything before the police found you in the woods, it seems that you may be suffering from amnesia." I just stared and listened as he went through the charts, and pictures. " But you can leave. I'm sure you would get your memory back soon."

"But I have nowhere to go." I told him.

" Chief Swan is going to come get you, and you will go with him."

"To where."

"Well he said that you were going to stay with him, until you get a place of your own." Dr. Smith said. So I got up and went out the door.

Gloria told me to wait in the front room, until Chief Swan came. Soon enough Chief Swan had came and found me in the waiting room.

"How are you doing?" he said to me.

"Fine."

" Ok, let's get going I know you want to get out of this place." We left the detention center, taking a long ride to his house. I stared out the window, but all I seen was trees. It was all green, and wet.

We reach his house which was a two story house surrounded by trees and woods. He guided me in, and told me that I was staying in the second room. I went upstairs, down the hall until I reached the room. Inside was a big bed, a dresser, another door, and a computer. The walls were white. And there was two windows on different sides of the wall. One was facing the front of the house, and the other was facing the woods. The room looked nice. I went to the dresser draw and open it. There was nothing in there.

" I'm going to a friend's house, and see if she has any clothes that can fit you." Chief Swan said to me, standing in the door.

"Thank you." I said.

"Oh, I will also try enroll you in a school, you would be able to go to."

"School?"

"Yeah, school. Have you ever been to school before?"

"No, unless I don't remember." I told him. I tuned back around, and close the draw. I started to walk to the other door that I seen. I opened it. which was a closet, because there were rails that are used to hang up clothes. When I turned back around Chief Swan was already gone. I turn and sat on the bed. It seems like there was nothing to do around here. Chief Swan came back, and said,

'' Would you mind coming with me to a friend's house for a second."

" Ok.'' So we both went back out and he drove for two miles from his house. We had reach our destination which was a small wood house. We walk up the walk way, and Chief Swan knocked on the door. A young boy opened the door.

" Hey Jacob, how is it going."

" Fine." The boy had to be in his early teens maybe. His long hair was in a pony tail and his features were child like. He stared at me.

" Is this the girl, you told us about that was getting the truck." He said.

" Yeah, this is Isabella." He introduced me.

" Hi, it's nice to me you. You don't mind if I called you Bella for short."

"It's fine, Jacob." I said. He was staring at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

" So is your father in." Chief Swan replied.

" Yeah, I go get him."

Jacob went back inside. He came back with an older man in a wheel chair. He also had long hair.

" Well, hello Charlie. Nice to see you."

" Hey Billy. How's it going.'' Charlie replied.

"It's going well. Have you come by to get the truck." Billy said. I didn't know what he was talking about. But it seems like Chief Swan came to get a truck from him. I wonder why.

"Yes, I did come to get the truck for Bella." For me?

" Bella is my house guest for a while, and I want her to go to school, so I thought about the truck. It would be nice for her to get around in." Billy, the guy in the wheel chair looked at me, and smiled.

" Hi Bella."

"Hi." I said with a shy smile.

" You can get the truck Charlie."

"Thanks Billy. Come here Bella." I followed Charlie to the other side of the yard. There was a red truck that looked to be old fashioned, but in a instant I loved the truck.

" Do you like it?'' Charlie asked me.

" I loved it but why are you giving me a truck." I replied.

" Well, I thought you might need it to get around town in." I just nodded.

"So what school, are you plan on attending." Jacob said.

" I don't know yet. Chief Swan is going to enroll me into one." I told him.

" Well, I was thinking about Forks high school. It's closer to the house." Chief Swan replied.

"Oh." Jacob said sounding upset.

" Do you know how to drive Bella?" I turned to look at chief Swan. I shook my head no.

"Well that's ok, I'll teach you. Jacob you don' t mind driving the truck back to the house for me. I still need to get some things for Bella."

" Sure." Jacob said almost excited.

" Thanks a lot Billy."

" It's no problem at all Charlie." Billy replied. We turn to leave. I wave bye to Billy. Jacob was getting into the truck. We rode back to Chief Swan house. Jacob was right behind us. I got out the car. Jacob was heading my way.

" So how long have you been in Forks." Jacob asked.

" Not long." I replied back. "What school do you go to?"

" I go to La Push high school."

" Is going to school fun." I asked him.

"Well it depends how you look at it. Most days will be fun, but you can also have bad days."

" Do you have bad days?" I asked him.

" Sometimes. But not always.'' He replied. Chief Swan came back outside.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to a friend's house, to see if she has any clothes for you."

" Ok, I'll be here."

" Do you want me to drive you back home Jacob?"

" Sure." Jacob replied. " Well I'll see you around Bella." He got into the car along with Chief Swan. I went into the house and went upstairs into the room I was staying in. I got on the bed. I must have been tired because I dozed off to sleep.

 _Again I was under something. I looked around and seen computers all around. I looked to the other side of me. Again there was a dark haired man staring down at me with his red eyes. A woman came and stood next to the man. They seemed to be talking. I couldn't put my finger on it but somehow I know the woman. Then I felt this horrible sting. Again I wanted to scream but my mouth wouldn't open._

I woke up and notice it was dark. I decided to go downstairs, to fix me something to eat. Charlie wasn't back yet. I went into the kitchen and I looked in the cabinets, in the refrigerator and I found nothing. Then I heard the front door opened. It was chief Swan coming back with a box.

" Well hello Bella. You finally decided to wake up." He said.

" Yeah, I didn't think I was sleeping that long."

" Well it's ok. I knew you would be hungry so I went to order takeout. Hope you like Chinese food."

" Sure." I sat down at the table while he got the plates, and fix the food.

" Do you mind if I called you Charlie instead of chief Swan?" I asked him.

" Not at all. You can call me Charlie." He told me. He sat down and started to eat.

"Well I guess I will show you how to drive tomorrow, then you would be able to go to school next week."

" You had already enrolled me to go to Forks high school." I said.

" Yeah I put you under my name, since you don't have a last name. Is that ok with you."

" No not at all." He was the first one to finish eating. He washed his plate, and said that he will be in living room, if I needed him. I finish eating and washed my plate. Then I sat in the living room with him. He had sports on tv. We watch tv for a while, then he told me that he was going to bed, and that I could stay and watch tv. I turned on the news. There were pictures of missing people on the television but I didn't see my picture. I guess no one was looking for me. I flip through the channels and found this movie that was interesting. A Chinese man was kicking butt. Suddenly I found myself standing up. The Chinese man did a back flip and turn around and kicked two men at the same time. That was so cool, so I decided to try it too. I did a back flip, turned and kicked up in the air. I was amazed how I was able to do that. So I watched the man do more fighting. He did more back flips, punching, and kicking. So I did the same thing he did. Then he ran up the wall and flipped back off of it making the other man run to the wall. I had to try it. I seen a bare wall and decided to try it also. To my surprise I did it. I turned back to the tv and watched the Chinese man do more. He did more air kicking, so did I. Then he fell and got up using his hands and pushing his body back up, and fought again. Almost everything he did so did I. Then he said something in Chinese. When I did a spinning air kick and turned around, Charlie was staring at me with wide eyes. Then I said the same thing the man said in Chinese.

" What did that mean? How do you know how to speak Chinese? And how can you do all of that." He said amazed. So I told him.

" The phrase in Chinese mean, "you cannot defeat the dragon." I learn how to say that by watching tv, and I learn how to do all those fighting moves from tv also." I told Charlie. " I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, not at all but the was pretty impressive." He told me.

" Thank you." I replied. He looked at the clock, so did I and notice it was getting pretty late.

" I better go to bed." I told him.

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night." I said back to him. I started to go upstairs but then I stopped, and turn back to him.

" I was wondering what was in the box you brought with you along with the food." I asked him.

" Oh, I almost forgot the box had some clothes in it that I got for you from my friend, Sue Clearwater. She has a daughter, and she had old clothes that couldn't fit her anymore. So I told her about you, and she gave me the box of clothes. I hope they all fit you." He went to retrieve the box from the kitchen where he left it. He gave me the box and told me that the bathroom was at the end of the hall.

"Thank you." I said to him. I went upstairs and went toward the bathroom. He gave me a rag, and a towel. He went into his room. I went into the bathroom, put the box on the floor and opened it. Inside was shirts, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, and under clothes. I took a shower and put on shorts and a t- shirt. I took the box into my room, and put the clothes into the dresser. Then I got into bed. Tomorrow would be the start of a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day, and went down stairs to find Charlie. He was in the kitchen cooking.

" Good morning kido. Sleep well." He said to me, when I walked in the kitchen. It was Wednesday morning.

"Fine." I told him.

" Well I'm just fixing breakfast for you before I go to work." He told me. " I'll show you how to drive when I come back this afternoon." He said while putting breakfast on the table. I sat down and started to eat. " I had put a tooth brush in the bathroom for you to brush your teeth."

"Ok." I told him. He put on his jacket and said bye. He walk out the door. I heard him start his car and drive away. I finished eating my breakfast, then went upstairs to brush my teeth, and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I had looked back in the box and noticed socks and put them on . Then I notice a pair of black boots at the bottom of the box. So I put them on. I went back down stairs and washed my plate that I left in the sink. I went into the living room and turned on the tv. I flip through the channels and found other action movie. In this one there was fighting, running, jumping, and a whole lot things. Then the tv started to mess up. It must have been a bad signal. I went outside. It was a cloudy, moist day. I went down the steps and look up at the roof to see if I can find the satellite dish. I located it and I started to climb up the side of the house. I made my way on the roof. I took the dish apart and started to mess with the wires. Somehow I knew what I was doing. I put the satellite dish back together. I got up and walked to the end of the roof and looked down. It was a long way down, but not that long, so I jumped. I landed feet first on the ground and didn't break any bones. I looked around to see if anybody saw me, but nobody was outside. I went back inside to see if the tv was working right. And it was. So all day I watch movies, with fighting scenes in them. About two o'clock, Charlie came in the house.

" Hey Bella. Are you ready to learn how to drive." He said to me while putting his jacket and gun belt on the hook.

" Yeah I'm ready." So he got the key's for the truck out of a draw. I walked out the door and went to the truck. Charlie was locking the front door. He handed me the keys, and told me to get in the truck. He got in the passenger side of the truck.

" Ok, here's how you learn to drive. First you put on your seat belt." So I did. "then you check your review mirror. You want to adjust it to where you can see behind you. I adjusted the mirror. "then you would want to put the truck in reverse. It would be the r on the gear right here. He pointed to the R on the gear. But first you have to step on the brake pedal with one foot. You would have to use that same on foot on both pedals. The other one is the gas pedal. I put my foot on the brake and shifted the gear to reverse.

"Look behind you and gently press on the gas pedal. So I did as I was told. The truck started to gently move backward. "now you would want to turn the wheel in the direction you would want to go. I turned the wheels to the left. When I got on the road, Charlie told me to put it in drive. I looked at the gear and put it on the letter D, which had to stand for drive. I shift it to drive, and put my foot on the gas pedal. The truck had started to go.

" Nicely done Bella. Now you would want to go gently on the truck because it cannot go any faster. I did as I was told. We came up to a stop sign. I stopped looked both ways. Next to the wheel was a stick.

"Now you just want to push that down to make your left signal.'' I did what I was told. I pushed it down, and a left arrow came up in front of me. I made a left turn without Charlie telling me to do so.

" Wow Bella. You are starting to look like a pro now." After everything Charlie told me to do I was driving without any problem.

" Now you are ready to get your license ." He told me. He took me to this building that says DMV. We went inside and he talked to a women behind a desk. She gave him some paper to fill out. We sat down and started to write my name on paper. He put seventeen as my age.

"Do you know your birthday?'' He asked me.

" I don't have a birthday." I told him. Charlie looked at me with rise eyebrows.

" What? You don't know when your birthday is." He said.

"No I don't. when I was at the detention center, the doctor said that I may be suffering from amnesia." Charlie just nodded, and turn to work on the papers. When he was finished he went back up to the desk and handed the women the papers. He must have been telling her that I have amnesia because she looked at me with sympathy. Then she processed the papers and said that me and Charlie can go into the other part of the building.

We went through the door, and up at the front desk. He gave the paper to a Mr. Kent. He told me to follow him. We went outside and to a car.

"You are going to take the driver test." Mr. Kent told me.

" I already know how to drive. Why do I have to take the test?" I asked him.

" Well you have to take the test to get your driver licence." He told me. We got into the car. "Ok. I am going to test you while you are driving. On my side I have brakes in case something goes wrong and you don't stop properly." He told me.

" Ok then. Let's get started. He said. I did everything Charlie had told me to do. I started the car, and started to drive. We went out of the parking lot, and went down the street. He told me to turn left, or right, and so on. Then when where got on a street, he told me to parallel park. That was one thing Charlie never showed me to do.

" Are you alright." Mr. Kent said to me.

" I'm fine. Charlie never showed me how to parallel park." I told him.

" Would you guide me through it." I said to him.

" Ok. But I'm really not suppose to. All I can say is you have to figure out a why to get this car between those to dividers " He said. I did it perfectly. I drove back to the DMV parking lot. I turned off the car.

" That was excellent." He said when he got out the car. " You have passed the test. You can get your driver license." He said to me. We walked back into the building. Charlie was sitting down when we got back in there. He stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

" So how did you do." He said to me.

" I past the test." I told him.

" You did. Well I know you would. That's great." Mr. Kent came back over and told me to stand in front of a blue screen so I can take my picture. I stood in front of the blue screen, and smiled at the camera. He took my picture. Then he told me to sign my name on a machine, to it would be able to go on my card. I signed Isabella Swan on the machine. Charlie told me that I would be using his last name, since I'm staying with him. Mr. Kent left to get my license. We waited a while. He came back out and handed me my card. I told him thank you, and me and Charlie left. It was a long silence going back to his house. When we got home I notice that it was about dinner time.

" Charlie, you don't mind if I try to cook dinner." I asked him.

" Yeah , I don't mind. I can go to the market and get some food. What do you have in mind." I walked into the kitchen.

" Do you have a cook book?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll show it to you." He went to a draw and pull out a book. He handed me a big book that says Home cooking.

" While you look through that, I'll go to the market and get some grocery's." He left and I stayed in the kitchen I flip throw the pages. There was all kinds of foods to make. So I started to read the pages. In less than five minutes, I know how to cook all the recipes. I waited in the living room, until Charlie came back. I turned on the tv, to find a cooking channel. Some one was making a roast, ham, and chicken. Then they made a cheese cake. All that stuff was making me hungry. Then I heard Charlie's car, and a car door shut. He came into the house with a couple of shopping bags.

" Hey Bells. Sorry to keep you waiting. I brought some of everything." He said to me, while putting the bags in the kitchen. I followed him in there.

" Hey Charlie are you in the mood for steak and potatoes." I asked him.

" Of course." He said putting the food and stuff away. " I brought steaks, chicken, pork chops, bacon, eggs, bread, and other things too. I also brought some seasonings." He told me.

" Ok, then I can get started. He left the kitchen and went into the living room. I pull out a frying pan and got all the ingredients to make the steak. While I had the steak going I got the potatoes cut them opened put butter on it and pop it into the oven. I flipped the steak over. After a while dinner was ready. I called Charlie into the kitchen.

" Wow Bella. This look's great." He told me while pulling out his chair. We sat down and started to eat in silence. This is the first time that I looked at Charlie physically. He had black hair, brown eyes, old looking, but not that old, and muscles that wasn't so big.

He was the first one to finish eating.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me." He put his plate in the sink. He went into the living room and turned on the tv. He was watching sports. I could tell by the sound of people cheering, and the announcer guy telling the score. I got up to clean the kitchen. I put all the dishes in the sink. I started to wash the dishes, when I accidently cut my hand with a knife. I looked at myself real quickly. I had a long cut and blood was pouring out. I used the other sink to wash the cut. I looked at it again. More blood was coming out. I ran into the living room. I showed Charlie my hand.

" What happened?" Charlie said to me when he grabbed my hand.

" I cut my hand with a knife while I was washing the dishes." I told him scared.

" Let's go into the bathroom and take care of it." We ran upstairs into the bathroom. He opened the mirror, and got a bandage and some pads. He put the pads on first and pressed down on my cut. Then he started to bandage my hand.

" There, that should stop the bleeding." He said. " Are you sure you 're going to be alright." He said to me.

" yeah, I'll be ok. But what about the dishes."

" I'll finish washing them." We went back down stairs and I went into the living room, while Charlie finished up the dishes. He came back into the living room and started to watch tv again. A few hours past and Charlie stood up stretched and said he was going to bed.

" If that cut don't get better, I'll take you to the hospital." He told me.

" No, that's ok. It's just a cut. It'll get better." I said to him.

"Well good night."

" Good night." I said back. He went upstairs leaving me in the living room. I stayed up watching tv. But I was tired but not that tired. I turned off the tv, and headed to my room. I put my night clothes on. I stared out the window and notice that the moon was shining bright. The stars were out tonight. I decided that I was going to look up at the stars tonight, but the trees were blocking my way.

I wanted to climb out my window and go up on the roof top. But before I did, I wanted to know if Charlie was sleep yet, so he won't walk in here and see me gone. I listened for him. He was sound asleep. I could hear him snoring all the way up to his room. I climb out of my window, and climb up on the roof. I laid on top of the roof and stared up at the stars. They were so beautiful tonight. I laid there for a while. I got tired, got up and walked to the end of the roof. I was trying to figure out how I was going to get down. Then I looked at the way I came down. If I go back that way I would be able to get back to my room. I started to climb down. Then I lost my footage. I started to slip, but I held on tight. Again I started to climb down slowly. I got back into my room safely. I got into bed, and went to sleep.

 _My dream was different this time. I was in this mansion, and outside was people screaming. Someone picked me up and ran like lightening speed. Then they put me down and gave me a necklace and put it around my neck." I would see you again someday. Someone said to me. I looked up at the women. She was beautiful. But she looked likes she was going to cry. Then someone else picked me up and ran away from the women I was with. I reached my hands to grab for her but she vanished._

When I woke up it was morning. I went into the bathroom, and took a shower. I put on my clothes and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror my hair was a mess. I went down stairs to find Charlie. He was in the kitchen cooking.

" Good morning. I can't stay any longer, I have to go to work. So I'm just fixing you breakfast." He said to me.

" Good morning. Do you have a brush I could use for my hair?"I asked Charlie.

" No but I have a comb, you can use. Will that work.

" Yeah that's fine. " it should be in the mirror cabinet. He said to me. He was finishing up with breakfast. I went back up stairs into the bathroom, opened up the mirror cabinet, and got the comb. I combed my hair down. Then I went back downstairs. Charlie was already gone. I went into the kitchen, and started to eat. Then I remembered the cut that I had on my left hand. I stopped eating, and took off the bandage. I was shock to find out that the cut was gone!

" The cut is gone!" I said out loud. I was in total shock to find nothing there. It was like I never had a cut. As I was eating all I could think about was the cut on my hand and how it just disappeared. I finished and washed my plate. I went back up to my room. I went to the computer and turned it on. I wanted to look up something about healing. I looked down at my left hand. I still couldn't believe that the cut was gone. I looked at the computer again to see if it was up. It wasn't up all the way, so I decided to give it some time. I notice that there was paper in the printer. I would use my time wisely and draw. I found a pencil in the desk draw, and started to draw. I notice that I was drawing faster, and my picture started to look like one of my dreams. I kept drawing, and forgot all about the computer. I was finally finish when I looked back at what I drew. I notice the picture quickly. It was the women that was in my dream I had last night. She had dark hair, light blue eyes and she looked like me but different. I still don' t know who she is but she looked familiar to me. I looked back at the computer. It was finally up. I went on the internet to look up healing. It give me a lot of different things, but it didn't have what I needed. I decided to give up. I turned off the computer, went down stairs, and out the door. I went to the backyard. A lot of things was going through my head. First I didn't know who I was. Second I have no idea if I have a family or not, and why isn't anybody looking for me. And third, I can heal real quickly. All of this was going through my mind. I was so frustrated that I just wanted to run. Yeah run, that's what I can do. I ran from the back yard and up the street. While I was running I notice a trail that was in the woods. I decided to follow it. I turn and ran for the trail. I started to pick up speed. I was getting faster, and faster. It felt like I was flying. All this running I thought I would be tired but I wasn't. It felt so good to run and not think about anything. I ran for a while and stop. I didn't want to get lost in the woods. I had to catch my breath. I thought I heard something in the woods. It must have been my imagination. Then I heard a twig crack. I ran back the way I came from. My speed had picked up again. The end of the trail was coming up really fast.

 _Edward point of view_

 _Alice was on her way to my room to give me the details of the vision she had._

 _" Edward."_

 _"Yes Alice I know you had a vision. What was it about." I was staring out the window. It was another cloudy day._

 _" I saw someone running through the woods." She said to me. Jasper was on his way to my room._

 _"Ok. I see nothing wrong there." Jasper said._

 _" Yeah Alice a lot of people go running. It is a form of exercise ." I said. What Alice thought about I turned my head real quickly to face her._

 _"What do you mean that this person ran faster than me." Alice had Jasper, and my attention._

 _" Whoever I saw ran faster than you, I couldn't see their face. It was like a blur." By that time Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie came into my room._

 _" What do you mean this person ran faster then Edward?" Carlisle asked. Everyone was facing Alice. All was talking in their heads._

 _" Could it be another vampire." Jasper said._

 _" I don't know." Alice said confused._

 _" What do you mean you don't know? It has to be. No human can run that fast.'' Esme asked._

 _" Whoever it was I couldn't see their face."_

 _"I'll go check it out." I said._

 _" I want to come." Emmett said with excitement._

 _"No I will go alone to see for my self, and if it is another vampire, I will come back and let you know."_

 _"But whoever it might be will know you're there." Esme cryed out._

 _" I will be ok." I told her._

 _" I still think you should- I left Jasper without him finishing what he was going to say. I went out the door full speed. I ran to the woods where Alice had her vision. I followed the trail, and decided to hide in the woods. I waited there for a while, and I saw something coming at full speed. Alice was right. This person did run faster than me. Then the person stopped. It was a girl, with long dark hair. I wanted to inch closer. I started to walk swiftly. Then I stepped on a twig and it snapped under my foot. She turned around and that's when I saw her face. This girl was stunning. Her eyes were gray, but with a blueish hint to it. Her face was heart shape with full lips. She had pale skin, and her body was perfectly curve. She looked like a greek goddess. The snap of the twig had starttle her. She looked around to she if any one was there. Then she turned back around to catch her breath. I wanted to get closer. A tingling feeling went through my body. I felt like walking up to her, and tell her she is the most beautiful creature I ever lied eyes on, and touch her in the way that you would touch something that is so fragile. I inched a little bit closer, and again I stepped on other twig. It made a loud snapping noise. That made her scared even more. She turned and ran. At fist it was a normal speed for a human. Than she started to get faster, and faster. I almost couldn't keep up with her. She ran all the way to the end of the trail. I followed her all the way to where she lived at. She went into the house where Chief Swan lives. Now I know where the goddess lives._

I ran all the way back to the house, and quickly through the door. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I looked out the window to see if anyone had followed me. Luckily nobody followed me. I felt comfortable back at home. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. All that running made me hungry. I looked in the refrigerator, and found some meat and cheese. I got the bread, and made me a sandwich. I got some water to go along with it. After I ate I washed my plate and cup, I went into the freezer to see if I could find something to make. I saw chicken, steak, ground beef, and other meat stuff. I took out the chicken, and put it in the sink with cold water. Then I went into the living room to watch tv. I flipped through the channels and found this movie called mission impossible. I started watching it. It was a really good movie. During the commercial break I check on the chicken. It wasn't quite unfrozen yet. I got out the flour so I can be ready , and a big pot out the cabinet. I went back to the living room. I looked at the clock which said 5:30. Charlie is going to be home soon. Dinner might be late today. I wasn't really paying attention to the tv. I was thinking about how fast I ran through the woods. Normal human speed is about 40 miles per hour. It felt like I ran faster than that. I went to check the chicken again. It was ready. I opened the packet, and clean them. I seasoned the chicken, and put them into flower. I put oil in the pot and waited until it got hot. I went into the living room, and watch tv. I heard Charlie car come up the drive way. He walked through the door, and put his jacket, and belt up.

" Hey Bells how was your day." He said to me coming in to sit down.

" Fine. I went for a run today. Dinner may be a little late." I told him.

" Ok that's fine with me. It'll gives me time to rest up." He said to me. I went to check on the oil to see if it was hot enough. I started to fry the chicken. I made sure that it was done all the way. After a while dinner was ready, and I called Charlie in. We both sat down and started to eat. We was eating in silence, until Charlie broke it.

" So are you liking Forks, so far." He said to me.

"Yeah its fine. A lot of trees, and woods." I said to him.

" I 'm still trying to find your parents." He said.

" When was the last time you seen your parents?" he asked me.

" I don't have any memories of my parents." I said to him.

"but I did draw a picture of a women that was in my dream, that may be part of my past." I said. Before I let Charlie talk again, I ran up the stairs into my room, and got the picture from the computer desk. I ran back down stairs, tripped on the rug, and almost lost my balance. I made it in the kitchen and gave the picture to Charlie.

" Wow, this is some kind of picture. It's almost like you painted it. You have an amazing talent." Charlie said still looking at the picture.

" And you think she might be part of your past." He said.

" Yeah I think so." I told him going back to finish eating.

" I will put pictures up of the women tomorrow, and hopefully someone might know her, or seen her." He said to me finishing up his dinner.

" Dinner was great bells." He told me while he washed his plate.

" You don't mind if I hold this for a while." "I don't mind." He left the kitchen, leaving me to clean up. I finished eating, cleaned up and went into the living room. Charlie was watching a game. He looked so into it. If a earthquake hit, he wouldn't move. He was that into it.

" Well I'm going to get ready for bed Charlie." I said. He didn't say anything.

"Charlie good night."

" Huh, what…oh good night bells." He said back without taking his eyes off the screen. I went up stairs, got my clothes I was going to sleep in, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt good on my skin. After the shower I went and got into bed. I hope that Charlie will find that women that was in my dreams. I really want to meet her. I closed my eyes, and slipped into dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up Friday morning. I looked out the window, and notice that it was raining. I got up and went downstairs. Charlie was no where to be seen. He must have left to go to work. I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I looked in the cabinet, and got out a box of cereal, and a bowl. I poured my cereal into the bowl, and got the milk. I started to eat. It felt like it was going to be a long boring day. I might just draw all day. All I was thinking about was the women, from the other day, and the two people I saw, before in my other dream. I had almost forgotten about the other two I seen in my other dreams. But I was pretty sure that lady I drew was also in the other dream that I had about the man with red eyes. I finished eating, washed my bowl, and went back upstairs to get out paper, and a pencil. I started to draw the woman and the man. But should I draw the man with the red eyes. It wasn't normal. How can someone have red eyes.I think I'm not going to draw him. Not until I see him in other dream.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I had followed the girl all the way up to her house. She lives with Chief swan? I didn't know he had a daughter. I decided to go back home, and tell everyone what I found out. I ran all the way home. I walked through the door, and everyone was standing there._

 _" What did you find out?'' Alice was the first to ask._

 _" The person was a girl, but I don't think she was a vampire. She didn't sense me at all." I said to all of them._

 _Emmett thinking: "How can she not be a vampire. She runs faster than Edward. I wonder did he get a good look at her."_

 _" yes I did get a good look at her." I said to him. " She has dark hair, gray eyes, and short." " I didn't know Chief Swan had a daughter."_

 _" He doesn't." Alice said. " I wonder who could she be." Alice thinking in her head._

 _" Well if we don't know who she is, then why are we worrying about her." Rosalie said._

 _" Because we don't know much about her, and she run's faster than Edward. There's something strange about that." Carlisle said._

 _" I think someone should keep an eye out for the girl. What if she does something that no human could do?" Alice said._

 _" Then what are we suppose to do." Emmett said. " follow the girl around, than if she does something that's unbelievable ask her about."_

 _" Well I think someone should watch. I mean come on she is doing the things that we can do. We know she can run faster then Edward. Also she can jump off the roof without breaking any bones. We need to know what else she knows how to do before some one see her." Alice said. I looked at Alice when she said the girl can jump off a roof without breaking any bones._

 _" when did you have a vision of her jumping off a roof?" I asked Alice"._

 _"A couple of days ago. I didn't know if it was going to be important at the moment plus I couldn't point out where it was going to take place." Alice said._

 _"No human can jump from a roof without breaking any bones. If they did then they probably would have two broken legs." Carlisle said. Who or what is this girl._

 _" Then I guess someone should watch her." Carlisle said. "So who should watch."_

 _" I'll watch her. It'll give me something to do everyday." I said. We all agreed and went back to what we always do. Carlisle goes back to work, and everyone else goes do what they do with each other. We all decided not to go to school today. It's a Friday. I really wasn't felling up to it. The curriculum is always the same no matter what century I'm in. I went upstairs to my room. I still couldn't get the girl out of my mind. I mean she was so beautiful, just like us. And I never seen her before. I wonder does she go to my school. I hope she does, that way I can see her up close._

I drew the woman from the other dream and notice that it was the same woman that I drew before. I sat the picture back onto the desk and went down into the living room to watch tv. I flipped through the channels trying to find another action movie to watch. I couldn't find one show I started watching a tv show when I heard a knock at the door.

" Who is it." I said walking toward the door.

" It's me Jacob. I came to talk to you about the truck." I opened the door and Jacob was there smiling at me. He had his hair out and combed back.

" Come in Jacob." I said. " How are you doing so far?" he asked.

" I'm doing fine. How about you?''

" I'm doing fine. Oh yeah about the truck it can only go 55 miles per hour. That's how fast it can go."

"Ok, that's fine." I said to him. " do you want to come sit down and watch tv."

" Yeah sure" We went into the living room and started watching tv.

" Oh did you know that since we got rid of that truck I can get the car parts I need to build a car." He said to me.

" Oh you're building a car. What kind of car." "A rabbit Volkswagen. I fix cars in the back of my house. You should come by some time." he said to me.

" That sounds great." I said to him. We went back to watch tv. We must have lost track of time because Charlie was walking through the door.

" Well hello Jacob. How are you doing." Charlie said.

" Oh I'm doing fine. I should get going. My dad is probably worried." he started to leave.

" Oh, you're not staying for dinner." Charlie said. I can't believe I forgot about dinner.

"Oh Charlie I'm sorry, I forgot all about dinner.

" Well that's ok. I'll order take out."

" Well see you around Bella." Jacob said waving bye. " Bye Charlie." Jacob said.

" Hey do you want a ride back home. I can't let you walk home at night." Charlie said out the door.

" Sure" Jacob said.

" I'll will be right back with dinner, after I take Jacob home. Don't wait up." Charlie closed the door behind him. I went back to watch tv. I flipped through the channel's again. I found another action movie. I watched it for a while. There was more kicking and punching, flipping, and jumping off buildings. Charlie came back when the movie was going off.

" Hey I got pizza. I hope you like pizza." Charlie said heading to the kitchen.

" I never had pizza before. Is it good."

"Yeah it's good. I can't believe you never had pizza before. You really must have amnesia. Oh yeah before I forget, I made copies of that picture you gave me. He went to the table that was next to the door, and picked up a pile of papers. He came back and showed me the paper. The picture was in black and white, with the words, Have you seen this person at the top of the paper.

" I'm going to hand this out all over town, and see if someone knows anything about the women, I also put the address of our house at the bottom. That way you can talk to them."

" Wow thanks Charlie." He got plates for me and him, and we sat down and started to get a slice of pizza. I took a bite out of mine. Wow this was good. We ate in silence. I lost count of how many piece's of pizza I ate.

" I am full." Charlie said. He got up and washed his plate. " Well you know where I 'm headed. He went into the living room. I finished eating my pizza, and washed my own plate. I put the empty box in the trash can and went into the living room. He was watching the game. We sat there in silence. After a while I decided to go get ready for bed.

" Well I'm going to get ready for bed. Good night Charlie." I said to him heading up stairs.

" Good night." Charlie said, with his eyes glued to the tv. I went into my room to find something to wear. I found a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. After I got out I went back into my room, and opened the window just a little. I went and got into bed. I stared at the clock. It was eleven o'clock. I didn't fell sleepy yet, so I just stared at the darkness in my room. After a while I heard Charlie coming up the stairs, he was heading to his room. After a while I heard Charlie snoring. He was snoring really loud. My eyes felt heavy, so I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

 _I was dreaming again. I was in the mansion again, but this time I didn't hear any screaming. I was in a room. It must have been my room, because it looked like a little girl's room. There was a mirror also in the room. I walked to it. I stared in shock to find me as a little girl with curls in my long dark hair, and wearing a blue dress. I also had a sun amulet on my neck. I looked at myself again and saw that I had light blue eyes, just like that woman I saw in my other dream._

 _"Hope" I heard someone call. The voice sounded like bells. Soft bells._

 _" Coming" I found myself saying. I went down some steps and found myself going down a long hallway. I turn into what looked to be living room. I seen the women looking at me smiling._

 _" You look so beautiful in that dress, doesn't she Klaus." Klaus, who's that._

" _Yes she does Hayley." The man came up to stand on the side of the women. He had a deep voice. The kind of voice that would have women drooling down at his feet. Then someone came and picked me up from behind._

 _" We have an important day Hope." A man that was young but not that young was holding me. He had dark hair and a star amulet around his neck._

 _" What are we doing." I found myself saying._

 _" We have to listen to people talk about their problems."_

 _" Can I play with my doll." I said turning to the man and women, who was holding hands._

 _" Of course you can sweetheart." the man said. I smiled._

 _"You look so beautiful little sister." A girl came and stood next to the young man that was holding me. She had brown hair, and a moon amulet around her neck. I looked at the man and women. The man had a star amulet, and the woman had a sun and moon amulet._

 _" Mommy, is it going to be a long one like it was before." I found myself saying._

 _" I don't know honey, it might be." the woman said back. So the woman is my mother. Then that means the man is my father and the boy and girl my brother and sister._

I found myself waking up. It was morning time. I was thinking about my dream that I had. Can those people be my family. I mean I did say mom and dad but I didn't want to get my hopes up if it's too good to be true. But should I tell Charlie. I was thinking about it. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change. For the first time I looked at my neck and for the first time I saw the sun amulet. So it must be true. I decided not to tell Charlie. Not until I am sure that they are my parents. I brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I went downstairs. I found Charlie in the kitchen eating some cereal.

" Good morning." He said.

" Good morning Charlie." I said back to him.

" I'm going to pass out the fliers to everyone around town, ok." He said to me finishing up his breakfast.

" ok that's fine. I hope someone might know her." I said, while getting a bowl and spoon. I sat down and got the box of cereal. I poured my cereal then my milk. I ate in silence. Charlie got up and put his plate in the sink.

" I will be back later ok." He said to me getting ready to leave.

" Ok, bye Charlie." I said. He went out the door. I heard his car come on and heard him go out the brick driveway. I finished eating and washed the dishes. I went back up stairs and got paper and pencils out of my desk in my room. I went back down stairs and started to draw the family I saw in my dreams. It didn't take long for me to draw. I finished the picture and decided to go outside to the backyard. The grass was a little wet, and I didn't want to get my clothes wet. I went back in the house, and got my jacket. I went back outside and put the jacket on the ground. I laid on the jacket and looked up at the sky. It was another cloudy day, and I wonder did Forks ever get sunny. I laid there for a while but it was getting kind of bored. I felt like running again but I was afraid that someone might be in the woods again. I think I will walk this time. I started to walk to the woods, and was watching my every step making sure nobody was following me. I made my way into the woods. There was ferns and twigs on the ground, I tried very hard not to trip on anything. I found a log on the ground, and decided to sit on the log. I wished that I brought some paper and pencil with me. The forest was so pretty.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I was getting ready to go watch the new girl, when I heard Alice thoughts._

 _" She's in the woods again."_

 _"Thanks Alice." I said and went out the door. I wondered if I can get even closer to her to see her more clearly. I couldn't get her off my mind ever since I seen her. I ran all the way to the wood's and saw her sitting on the log. I wonder does she know that it can be dangers to be in the woods alone. I walked slowly up to her. She was looking around, like she was looking for something. I got behind a tree that was closer to her. She is so beautiful. I had the urge to just come from behind the tree and walk up to her and just touch her, but I might frighten her._

It started to get boring out here so I got up and started to find my way out of the forest. There was nothing to do today. I came back to the house, and got my jacket from the backyard. Until I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. I turn around to see if anybody was behind me. There wasn't. I hurried up to get into the house. I put my jacket up and walked in the living room. I turned on the tv, and flipped through the channels. I found another action movie to watch. It was pretty good. I paid close attention to all the fighting sense, and other action things that was there. All of it looked fun to do. I started to feel hungry, I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and got some milk to drink. After I had my lunch I got out a pack of ground beef and put it in the sink. Then I went into the living room to finish watching the movie. I still had the feeling that I was being watched. I got up and went to look out the window. Luckily nobody was out there. I turned back around to watch tv. I watched the tv for a little while, but got bored. I went into the kitchen to see if the ground beef was ready to be cooked. It was, so I got dinner ready. Then I heard Charlie's car come up on the drive way. He came in and put his jacket on the hook.

" Hey Bella." He said walking into the kitchen.

" Hey Charlie." I said back to him.

" I passed out all the fliers to everyone in town, so it might take a while for anybody to answer. Is that ok." He asked me.

" Sure it's ok. I 'm not in any rush." Charlie went into the living room, and turn the tv to sports. I sat down at the table while the noodles cooked. I glanced out the window and stared into the woods. All of a sudden I seen something flash across the woods. I went to the window, to see what it was. It must have been my imagination. There was nothing out there. I went back to the noodles and stirred them. It was ready. I got two plates for me and Charlie. I called him for dinner. He came in and sat down. I sat last and started to eat. We ate in silence. Charlie was the first one to finish eating.

" That was great Bells." He said to me.

" Glad you liked it." I said back to him. He went into the living room, and watch the game. When I finished eating I washed all the dishes. I went up to my room and drew the picture I saw of the family. I still didn't believe that they were my family. I probably made the dream up. I finished drawing the picture. I went back down stairs to tell Charlie good night. Then I came back and got ready for bed. Tomorrow will be Sunday and the day after that would be my first time of going to school. I waited for my eyes to get heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hello Goddess

I woke up to a rainy day. I put on some clothes and went down stairs to see if Charlie was awake. He was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

" Good morning." He said to me.

" Good morning Charlie. Do you know where I can wash my clothes?" I asked him getting a bowl out the cabinet.

" Yeah, I have a washer and dryer back here. He got up and opened a door. Inside was a washing machine and a dryer.

"Thanks Charlie." I said to him going back to sit down.

"I'm going to go down the station. Call me if anybody comes here about the fliers ok." He said putting his bowl in the sink, and walking out the kitchen.

"Ok." I said back to him. I fixed me a bowl of cereal and ate silently.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _Another boring day at home, and there's nothing to do today, unless I watch the new girl. I started to walk down the stairs._

 _"Can everyone please come here for a moment." Carlisle said. Everyone went and sat down at the dining room table._

 _" I saw this flyer at the hospital." He started out saying._

 _"OK another missing person, what's new?" Rosalie said filing her finger nails._

 _"Charlie Swan's address is on the bottom of the page. I think this has something to do with that new girl. Does anybody know her name yet?" Carlisle asked. Everybody looked at each other but nobody answered._

 _" Is this the girl you saw Edward." Carlisle said, still looking at the picture. "No that's not the girl." "She's probably looking for that women." I said_

 _" Why don't someone go to Charlie's house, and speak with the girl? Maybe we can find out why she is looking for this person in the first place. It could be a relative that she remembers and Charlie is trying to find out if any of the towns people ever saw her. Jasper said._

 _" That might be a good idea. Why don't you go Edward." Carlisle said to me. This would be the perfect time to get closer to her. I was feeling every excited._

 _" We don't even know the girl's name." Jasper said._

 _" It's Isabella. She goes by Bella for short." Alice answered._

 _" Ok then. Find out what she wants to know about this woman." Carlisle said. I grabbed my car keys, and walked out the house real quickly. I got into the car, drove out the drive way, and stepped on the gas. I finally get the chance to see and talk to the girl up close. I thought this day couldn't get any better._

I washed the dishes and went upstairs to get my dirty clothes. I wasn't going anywhere so the only thing I had on was a pair of shorts and t-shirt. When I was coming down the stairs someone knocked on the door. I put my clothes down and answered the door. Standing on the porch was a the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had reddish bronze hair, golden eyes, and pale skin.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I got to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and the girl was standing right there. She had on shorts, and a t-shirt. She was so beautiful, and sexy. Her dark hair was down her back, and her eyes looked as if she was staring into your soul. They had a gentleness to it. But in that very same instant I caught her scent, and it was intoxicating. My throat began to burn, and my mouth began to become watery. I tried to read her thoughts, but couldn't. Is fate testing me. No it can't be, her blood smelled so sweet. I never in my whole existence smelled a human that smelled so good. Oh no I can't do this, I can't be here. I looked around. There was no other human her that would see is I just attack her. But do I really want that on my conscience if I killed her right here right now._

" Hi, what can I do for you." I said to him. I looked into his face, and something was telling me that danger was coming. But I felt mesmerized by his beauty.

" Are you here about the fliers?" I asked him.

"Yes actually I am." He said in an angry tone.

" Would you like to come in?" I asked him. Please say no, because right know I was scared, he looked around not facing me like he was trying to decide if he wanted to leave or attack me.

" No, I'm not going to be here any longer." He said in irritation.

" Ok then. Do you know the women I drew a picture of?" I asked him.

"That depends who asking." He said with a attitude.

" My name is Bella, and if you don't want to talk in a nicely way, please be kind and leave." I told him irritated. This is a waste of my time and if her want's to act that way then he can leave and never come back.

" Sorry forgive my attitude. I'm just in a bad mood." He said to me. There was hunger in his eyes.

" Do you what to talk, or come back later?" I asked him.

" No I want to talk, but can we do it standing on the porch." He said moving aside for me to step out. I step out the door, and went to the other side of the porch to keep my distance, and he kept his.

" Do you know who the lady is in the picture I drew?" I asked him.

" No not really. Is she your sister." He said, looking the other way.

"No. I don't know who she is really. I was hoping to find some answers." I told him.

"I just saw her in a dream one time, and I drew her." I said back. Why come if he doesn't know anything.

" You seen her in a dream?" he said in a sarcastic way.

" Yes I did, is there a problem." I said back.

" No." he said. We stood on the porch in silence. I got tired of it.

" So why are you here anyway. Are we just going to stand here silently." I said to him getting irritated.

" Do you know anything else about the lady." He said to me.

" No, because if I did I won't be talking to you." I said. He looked toward the trees on the other side of the street. He not once looked in my direction.

" Then I don't have anymore to say." He said to me.

" Then have a nice day." I said back with an angry tone. He came all this way to tell me nothing. I walked toward the door to open it. I glance back at him and he was gone. I didn't even here his car come on. Well I didn't care. It was a waste of time. I went in and got my clothes off the floor, and went into the washroom.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I drove back home in a hurry. It took everything in my power to not kill her. I couldn't kill her, I had my family to think about. Alice was already alerting them that I was coming in. I got out of my car and walked through the door. Everyone was in the living. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett was watching the Dallas Cowboys and The Seahawks play. Alice and Esme was playing chess and Rosalie was looking at a fashion magazine._

 _"Did you find out anything from Bella?" Carlisle said._

 _"No. She doesn't know anything. She was the women in a dream and drew her." I told him. I felt relief when I came back home because couldn't smell her but her scent was still on my mind._

 _"What's wrong Edward, you look like you want to murder someone." Emmett said. Everyone looked at me._

 _"I'm fine. She doesn't smell like a vampire. She's human." I told them. To confirm what everyone wanted to know._

 _"If she isn't one of us then how do you explain the speed." Jasper said._

 _"Maybe she's bionic. Like the bionic women." Emmett said. I looked at him like he had two heads._

 _"Really Emmett. It would take you to come up with something like that." I said to him sitting down on the couch._

 _"You never know. She could be a lab experiment and they erased her memories so she won't remember." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. Everyone went back to what they was doing not giving Emmett any attention. Well she's something but bionic is not one of them._

After I washed my clothes I went outside into the back yard. I decided to try out all the moves I learn from tv. Hopefully that will get the day moving faster. I couldn't wait for my first day of school. After a while I went back into the wash room to see if the clothes were finished. After I put them in the dryer I went into the living room. But I wasn't paying attention to the tv, I kept thinking about the boy that was here a while ago. I had never seen someone so beautiful like that ever since I got here. I wonder if he will be at the high school I was going to. If so I am going to stay far away from him as possible. He had dangerous written all over him. But he won't dampen my mood if he and I are in the same school. I'm going to be happy either way because I get to go to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 First day of School

I woke up real early to find something to wear. There was a shirt and pants that I haven't worn yet so I put them on my bed, and went into the bathroom, and started to get ready. I combed my hair, and put on my clothes, and went down stairs. Charlie was down stairs making breakfast.

" Good morning Bella. Are you ready for your first day of school." He said to me smiling.

" Yes I am!" I said excited.

" well when I was out I brought you a book bag, notebook, pencil, and pen."

" Thanks Charlie." I sat down and watched him cook. He finished cooking and made our plates,

" I forgot to tell you that a boy came by yesterday, for the flyer." I told him when he was getting ready to sit down.

" Well, who was he? Did he have a name." It dawn on me that I didn't ask for his name.

" I forgot to asked."

" Well, did he tell you about the women."

" No, nothing. It was more of him asking me questions about her than me asking him questions." I told him getting a fork full of eggs.

" Well that's not going to do us any good. Oh but before I forget when you go into the school go to the office first. They will give you your schedule for your classes." He said to me finishing up his breakfast.

" ok, thank you." I said to him. He got up and washed his plate.

" I am leaving to go to work. Have fun at school." He said while walking out the kitchen.

" oh and the school is the tall building on your right. Can't miss it. There is a sign that says _Forks High School Home of the Spartans_ on it." He put on his coat and walked out the door. I heard his car start, and pulled out the drive way. I finished eating real quickly and got my stuff, got the keys and went out the door. I started the truck and rode down the drive way. I turn left and drove off. I was keeping an eye out for the school. I couldn't believe that I was going to school. I found the school, and turn on to the rode that led me there. I went into the parking lot and found a spot to park my truck. I must be early, there was no one else here. I got out the truck and went into the office. There was a lady sitting at a desk. She had long brown hair that reached her shoulders, brown eyes that was hiding behind glasses. I came up to the desk. She looked up and smiled,

" Hello, my name is Vikki Nelson. Are you Isabella Swan?" she asked.

" Yes I am." I said back to her. She reached over to a pile of papers and hand it me my schedule.

" These are all your classes." I looked down and saw that I had Calculus first, English second, lunch, Biology, and last Art.

" How would I be able to find these classes?" I asked her.

" Well if you go out this door and to the right there is going to be a building that would have the letter A. Go inside and go down three doors, your math class would be the fourth door to your right. Then go out of the building then go to building D go five classes down and your English class is on the left. Your Biology class is in building C. Go down two doors, and go to your left. Last but lest your art class is in this building go down the hall and turn left, and the class is the third door to the right." She said to me. " I hope you have a nice day." She said to me smiling.

" When do school start?"

" School start at 8:00, but everyone starts to arrive at 7:30." I looked at the clock it was now 7:00.

" Thank you." I said back to her smiling.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I stood looking out the window staring up at the sky, and I wonder about the girl I talked to yesterday. How can someone be so beautiful and not even be one of us. I know I shouldn't think about a human but there was a hold on me. Her eyes were mesmerizing, a perfect figure. Her scent was impossible to ignore. I have never met a person with that scent before. Her scent smelled like vanilla, and jasmine mixed together. Alice thoughts: we're ready to go. I went down stairs and started the car. Carlisle was already going to work. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie got into the car. Another boring day at school, and if she's there it's going to be miserable. When I got there, I spied her from across the court yard, her beauty was even greater than it was before. Even in her raggedy old clothes she still looked magnificent, the bluish tint to her eyes matched her cute blue shirt my jaw dropped slightly awestruck at her elegance as she moved her hand on the paper. Everything else in the world was insignificant except her exquisiteness._

 _" Edward you are going to pass our parking spot." Alice said from the back seat. I quickly stop just a inch from it and parked._

 _" Someone has their mind in the gutters." Emmett said with a smirk._

 _" Yeah Edward are you ok." Rosalie asked._

 _" Yeah I'm fine." I told them. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes at Jasper and I knew he sensed what I was feeling. I quickly stop thinking about Bella and focus on how school is going to be so boring. Everyone got out of the car._

 _"Looks like the new girl in town started school today." Everyone looked at her. She looked up and caught us staring at us._

 _"What the world." Rosalie said. So I wasn't the only one that saw her beauty. Everyone was thinking the exact same thing. " How can she be that beautiful and not one of us." they all thought. They turned and looked at me._

 _"Yes I know, but she's human. I don't know what's going on. " I told them. The bell ranged._

Everyone was arriving at school now, so I guess school was about to start. I finished drawing the strange boy that came to talk to me. I heard the bell ring, so I got up and went into building A for my first class. I walked the three doors down and to the fourth class to the right, and went inside. There was a teacher writing something on the board. I walk to the teacher, and he turned to look at me.

" Well hello there, my name is Mr. Rockchester. Welcome to my class. And who would you be." He asked me.

" My name is Isabella. Bella for short. I'm new." I told him. All the students were arriving into the class.

" Would you like to introduce yourself to the class.?"

" Not really." I told him looking down at the floor.

" Ok, that's fine. I will do it, as soon as everybody comes in and sit down." He said. Another bell rang and all the students came and sat down.

" Good Morning students. I would like you to met Isabella Swan. I would like for all of you to give her a warm welcome to our school." He said to everybody in the class I looked around the room not making any contact with the students.

" Why don't you sit in the desk in the second row toward the back next to Emmett Cullen." I walk over to the desk, which was the only one empty and sat down. I glanced around the room while keeping my head down to see if anyone was staring. I was glad no one paid any attention to me. But then I looked over next to me and found a tall boy, with pretty golden eyes stare at me. His stare was not pleasant. I looked back up to the teacher.

" Ok class since college is just around the corner here is an equation I would like for you to answer. Now you would only have one week to give me the answer, so I suspect everyone to do it, and no calculators." He pulled up a white curtain and on the board was the equation. The whole class yelled either come on man, or sucked their teeth. I looked at the equation. It had all kinds of numbers and symbols. I wrote the equation on the piece of paper. While I was writing it the answer came across my mind and I found myself answering the question. In three minutes I came up with the answer. I looked around the room. Everybody was having a hard time answering it. I looked at the boy named Emmett Cullen, who also had wrote the equation, but didn't answered it. He must have felt that I was looking his way he looked at me. I quickly looked away.

" Ok class you had enough time working on it, now it's time to start the lesson."

Class went smoothly and it ended quickly. That Cullen boy left in a hurry and I stayed behind for a few minutes.

" So did you enjoy class." Mr. Rockchester said.

" Yeah I did. Oh and I have the answer for that equation right here." I handed him the paper. He looked at the paper curiously, then back at me, then walked to his desk took out a book, and looked inside. His face expression showed astonishment he stuttered over his words and talked almost like a whisper but loud enough to hear.

" t-t-t-this is impossible! How did you do this?

I felt my face blushed and I replied.

" it was a pretty easy problem." By the look on the professor face he didn't believe it.

"Even most math genius took almost a month to figure this out. It only took you 5 minutes." He said.

" Did you use a calculator?"

"No." I replied. That problem was easy to figure out. I guess it took no time for me to figure it out. I never knew I was a math wiz.

" Well you have a class to go to so I will talk to you about this later." I walked to my English class. As I entered I felt a whole lot of eyes staring at me. I walked up to the teacher.

" Um hi." I said. The teacher turned and looked at me.

" Welcome to my class, my name is Mrs. Ervin. You can take any seat you like." I walked to the seat next to the window. Sitting next to me was a boy with wild hair and golden eyes. He was so beautiful, and at the same time had a dangerous aura around him. That's two people I have seen with eyes that color. I wonder if they are related.

"Ok class turn to page 765 and read about Aphrodite the goddess of love, and do the question on page 876. While I get our new student up to date." The class started reading but the boy next to me was looking at me curiously I turned back to my book trying not to pay attention.

" Ok, Bella we are doing Greek mythology right now, so I am going to get you caught up so far to what we are doing. So you can began ready about Aphrodite."

"Ok" I replied. I turned to the page and began reading. But I still had the feeling someone was looking at me. I lift my head up slightly and looked around. The boy next to me was looking at me with vile eyes. But at the same time he was calm. I turned back to my book. Time went fast and class has ended. When I was getting ready to go, a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes came up to me.

" Hi. My name is Angela."

" Hi, my name is Bella." I said .

"Do you need help finding your classes?" She said to me.

I'm on my way to lunch right now, so you can point me in the right direction." I replied.

" Why don't I just walk you there." She said to me.

"Ok." We walked out the door and went into another building that had the word cafeteria on the building. When we went inside almost every boy was looking at me.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _We were already at our table._

 _"Hey I got a good glance at the new girl. And her scent, Edward it's almost like last time." Emmett said with sadness. I knew how guilty he felt when he was in the first year of turning. It was 1938 and me, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme was hunting when the scent of human caught our attention. We all was running away from it but Emmett ran toward it. We was calling him back and tried to stop him but it was too late. We had to make it look like a bear attack them. We left them there and hopefully someone would find them. We left the area._

 _"On my way out I stopped and heard her and Mr. Rockchester talking. You know how he always have that equation on his board everywhere and he makes student try to figure it out. Well Bella solved it in five minutes." He said. So she's a math wiz._

 _"So did I." Jasper said glumly. His thoughts: her scent was intoxicating. I can't believe I kept my cool. Jasper was really having a hard time. I turned my head and that's when I saw her walking into the door with that shy girl Angela. Oh no this is going to be hard to pay attention to anything. Alice thoughts: Angela is taking her over to sit with her and her friends. You know what that means._

 _"Yeah I know what that means. Kimberly is going to tell her all about us. I can already tell that she's jealous. Every boy in here is thinking about Bella. And some in ways I don't want to repeat." I said. This is going to be interesting._

Angela told me that I could sit with her and her friends. " Hey guys this is Bella. Bella this is Kimberly, Ashley, Eric, Tyler, Ben, and Kristen." I looked at all of them and waved my hand at them.

"Hi Bella why don't you come and sit next to me." Kimberly said. I sat down and stared at my food. Angela and the other girls were talking among themselves.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" Kimberly asked me. " Its nice. Quiet but nice." I said back to her. Eric, and Tyler was staring at me which made me feel uncomfortable.

" I didn't know Charlie had a daughter." Eric had said still looking at me with admirable eyes.

"I'm not Charlie's daughter. I am just staying with him for now." I told Eric not meeting his eyes.

"so what classes do you have." Kimberly asked me.

"Calculus, Biology AP, English, and art." I told her.

"You can draw." She said to me.

"Yeah." I went to taste a bit of my food, I wasn't really hungry, because I seen a whole lot of people staring at me. Even the boy that came to Charlie house. I looked up at him and it felt like a minute before I looked away.

"You know Edward Cullen." Kimberly said.

"Who?" I said confused. I looked back at the table that the boy was sitting at. I notice that he wasn't the only one there. Four other people was sitting with him, but what was strange was that they wasn't talking.

" The gorgeous bronze haired boy name is Edward Cullen. The others are his brothers, and sister's. Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale are said to be together. The others are Alice, and Jasper Hale, Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister. They don't really talk to anyone at the school. They mostly kept to themselves." Kimberly was explaining to me.

"How much do you know about them." I asked her. Her face showed no expressions.

"They moved here about two years ago with their adopted parents. The father is a doctor, and I really don't know much about the mother." Kimberly said. I looked at the table again, all of them was beautiful, but at the same time dangerous. I have the brothers in two of my classes.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _Yup, I know it. Everyone was talking about the new girl. Every boy minds were so hung up. I tried not to pay attention. It didn't matter, today was just like any other day where I wish I could sleep. As always Rosalie was thinking about how beautiful she was and how her and Emmett look together. The new girl Bella sitting next to Kimberly. Poor girl, she doesn't know what she is getting into. Eric, and Tyler is just staring at her, and Kimberly is getting jealous. Kimberly thoughts: "What are they staring at. She's not that pretty." She is really shy. I should look away but I can't. she is looking at me too._

 _"How do you know Edward Cullen." I heard someone say. It was that girl Kimberly._

 _"Who" Bella said back._

 _"I hear Kimberly telling Bella about us. I wonder if she is still upset that you didn't give her the time or day when she tried talking to you." Emmett said. "She looked like she wanted to jump your bones." "I wonder is she telling her how mean and how we don't like anybody . I turned my head away and just stared at my food. I can't believe humans eat this. This is so disgusting. A girl named Grace just walked by our table going to talk to a few girls. I can smell her scent. I heard a growl from Jasper, and I gently kicked him. "Sorry" he said. "Edward, Jasper wasn't going to hurt her." Alice thought. I looked at her. I think it's about time we leave and go the bell is going to ring in 15 seconds. " Are we ready. " Rosalie said. She stood up and we all got up after her._

That Edward boy and his family got up and left, and nobody was paying attention except me. Soon afterwards the bell had rung.

"So what is your next class?" Eric asked me.

"It's Biology." I told him.

"Do you want me to walk you to it."

"That's fine." I told him. I put my tray in the trash can and we walked out of there. He guided me to my next class.

"Here's my class." I told him. He got all excited in that moment.

"This is my class as well. Let's go in." he walked me in. I went up to the teacher and headed him my schedule.

"Hello my name is Mr. Reedley. You can pick any seat you like." He told me. I walked in the middle of the room and looked around all the chairs were taken except one. When I looked to see who it was next to my heart accelerated. My seat was right by Edward Cullen. I walked to it almost tripping on some ones book bag. I pulled myself together and took a seat. His chair was farthest from mine, and I was glad. I didn't want him near me. He looked at me with black eyes. He looked angry. I pulled my hair to the side of my face to block it.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _This is not happening. Bella Swan was in my class. I could hear her heart beat faster when she saw who she was going to be sitting next too. My day just got worse. When she walked by the air conditioner the cool air blew her scent in my direction. And it was strong. This couldn't be happening. Not only was she going to have to sit by me, but I have to smell her too. In that single moment I wanted to kill her. Should I kill the students and teacher first, then kill her. I'm pretty sure I can get her and me out of here in no time and no one would notice her leave. Oh I'm I kidding every boy in this room was staring at her. Or wait behind some trees, by her house and wait for her there. NO I could kill her now. No kill the students first, then the teacher, lock the door so she wouldn't get out and watch her get scared, and then kill her. I tried to fight the urge not to do this, because I know it would upset Carlisle. She pulled her hair to the side so it can block her face. That will not work. It only made her scent much stronger. All I have to do is sit here and not breath. I can do that. I can sit here for and hour and forty-five minutes and not breath. Then when they bell rings I go sit in my car and skip music class. The teacher wouldn't care. I play the piano better then she can._

I turned and looked at the teacher while he explain the lesson. Class went by in a breeze. I was packing up my stuff when I notice that the Edward kid was gone already. Must have been in a hurry.

"So what is your last class." Eric came up to me.

" It's art." I told him. I wonder was he always like this, or just today after seeing me. Almost every boy was looking at me.

"You don't mind I walk you there. I got Gym and I really don't want to go there too early." He asked me.

"sure no problem." We walk back into the main building and went to my class. He told me see you later and left. I walked into the class and notice that the Cullen sisters were there. Oh great, I have every Cullen in my classes. I gave the teacher my schedule.

" My name is Ms. Nathan. You can have any seat you want." She told me. I went to the table that was farthest from every one else. I was glad to sit by myself, and not make any eye contact with anybody.

" Ok yesterday we started drawing each other in class. So today I want everyone to work on their drawing. Bella I want you to try and draw Rosalie." She pointed to a blond girl with golden eyes. She was really beautiful. She got up and walked to my table. I could tell she really didn't want to be here. The teacher came and handed me a big piece of paper and some pastel to draw. I took a few colors, and stared at the girl. I studied every inch of her complexion, and started to draw. She looked down to see what I was doing. She was confused at how I drew. I took some more colors and started dabbing at my paper. In a few hours, I had her picture on the piece of paper. It was so realistic. She stared down at amazed, and the teacher came over to see how I was going. She looked at the picture and was also stunned.

"You finished that quickly." The teacher said to me still not taking her eyes of the paper.

"It seems so real. Like a photo from a camera. You are really talented." The teacher said to me. I stared down at my paper not looking up. I didn't like attention being on me.

"Here, you can have it if you want." I said to Rosalie sliding the picture to her. She took it and nodded her head at me. She went back to where she was sitting with her sister. I took out some paper and started to doodle nothing in peculiar. The final bell ranged and I headed to my truck. I got in and looked over to where the Cullens were parked. They were staring at me again. I turned back around and started my truck. On the way home I kept thinking about the Cullens however the only Cullen I was really focused on was Edward Cullen, the demi-god that showed up at my door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Stranger Danger

 _Edward's point of view_

 _"There's something about the new girl Bella." Rosalie said. " I had never seen anyone draw a person so perfectly in one day." She said while messing with her hair. I wasn't paying any attention to them. I was so busy thinking about her scent. I had to get away from it as possible._

 _"You're leaving." Alice said. The car became quiet and I was already pulling into the drive way._

 _"Who's leaving?" Jasper asked. I really didn't want to tell them._

 _"Just for a few days." I said._

 _"Why?" Emmett asked._

 _"Just to get something off my mind." I said in a irritable way. They dropped it real quick, and got out of the car except for Alice._

 _"Don't kill her. Think about Carlisle, and Esme. Think about how it will affect them." She said. She got out of the car, and I drove out of the drive way and headed to the hospital to talk to Carlisle. I got there and asked one of the nurses if I could see him. I found him in the hallway._

 _"Can I borrow your car.?" I asked him._

 _"What's wrong?" he said. I might as well tell him. I told him everything about Bella, and her scent._

 _"I understand. But can you just stay and figure it out. You don't have to leave. We will figure it out." He said. I don't want to upset him as much as I'm doing now with me leaving._

 _"'It's just for a few days Carlisle. Just to figure it out on my own. I have to get her out of my head. All I do is think about her. Her scent, her eyes, how beautiful she is." I said. I looked at me nodding his head._

 _"You can take my car. Don't hurt it." he said._

 _"I won't. And tell mom I'm sorry. I didn't go inside the house. I couldn't face her since she knows by now that I'm leaving." I told him. It wouldn't be put past me if Alice told her. We switched cars, and I headed for the highway. I can't believe that one simple girl, can make me leave my family behind. Why does it have to be this way? I started to head up to our cousin's house. Maybe I stay with them for a few days. On the way up there I kept thinking about the girl. She is not that special. Well maybe. Ok she runs faster than any human, which is kind of strange._

I went into the house and put my stuff down. Today was a unnatural day. Was people suppose to look at you? I shook my head to forget about school. I went up stairs, and into my room. I notice big blue books on a book shelf that I had over looked. I sat down in front of it and open the first one. I began reading. The book had fascinating things in it. Past history, inventions, and people. After that book I read the others. In a few hours I read every cyclopedia in here. I went back down stairs to look for dinner. I went into the living room and watched tv. I didn't feel like watching tv at all. I turned it off and decided to go for a walk. The whole time I was thinking about Edward Cullen. I didn't know why, all I know is that he is a very strange person. And his family didn't look nice either. I walked into the woods beside the house and sat on the log. This place is beautiful, but had a disturbing atmosphere to it, like someone was watching me. I walked out of that place and headed to the house. Charlie's car was already there. I walked into the house. "Charlie you home." I said.

"Yeah, I just got in. how was your first day." He asked me stepping into the hall way.

" It was great. I met people and they were nice." I told him.

"I'm glad you had fun. I still didn't get any leads with the women you drawn." He told me.

" I know the name of the boy that came the other day about the flyer." I said to him.

" Really what is it." He said while getting a pen and piece of paper.

"Edward Cullen." I said.

"Edward Cullen? I know of him. His family moved here two years ago. When I seen all those teenagers I thought there was going to be problems. But they aren't causing any. They're really nice people. I will ask them about it."

"Ok. Do this town have a library? I asked him. I really wanted to read more books.

"No not here but there is a book store down in Port Angeles." He said.

"Is that where you go to buy books?" I said in a sadden manner. I didn't have any money on me at all.

"Yes, that's where you buy books. Haven't you ever heard of a book store?"

"No, and I don't have any money. Is there a way to get money?"

"A job. Don't worry I'll find you one." He told me.

"Thanks Charlie." I said to him.

" Your welcome, I want you to get back on your feet, and live your life." He said with a smile. Charlie was really thoughtful.

" I will go by the Cullen's house and talk to them about the women. Maybe if he didn't know the women maybe his father might." Charlie said putting on his coat. He went out the door, and got in his car. Great now I was home alone once again.

The next day was a sunny day, I never thought that this place had sun. I went down stairs, and notice that Charlie wasn't here. I got a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly, and I headed to school. Again I was early, so I sat down at one of the tables that was there. I seen my calculus teacher walking into the building.

"Hi Mr. Rockchester." I said.

"Oh hello Bella how are you doing." He said.

"Fine." I told him. He walked over to where I was sitting.

"You don't mind if you come with me would you." he said.

" No I don't mind." I got up and walked with him to his class. He sat down his stuff, and got out his book that he looked at yesterday when I gave him the answer.

"I was wondering, how did you get the answer to the equation so fast?" he asked me.

"I don't really know it just came to me." I told him. I felt my face blushed.

"Did you get that same equation somewhere else?" He asked me while looking at the book.

No I didn't, to me it was pretty easy." I said to him now looking at his face.

" How about you come to the board and solve it again, without looking at your paper, just to make sure." He said to me. He lifted up the board, and the equation was still there. I walked up to it and read the whole thing. Just like yesterday the answer came into my head. I picked up the marker, and started writing the answer. It didn't take long I finished the equation and looked at the teacher. His mouth was open wide, seeing my face he closed it.

"That's impressive." He said.

"Thanks, I will just erase it so no one will get the answer." I picked up the eraser and erased it.

"I never had anyone answer an equation so fast, except Emmett Cullen. It took scholars, and math professors hours to solve this equation, but you solved it in just a few minutes." He told me. The bell rung and I sat in my seat. The class was working on a new formula, and solving equations. I notice that Emmett wasn't there. It didn't matter to me, at least no one would be staring at me. Class ended and Angela came up to my desk.

"Have you worked on the equation he gave us?" she asked me.

"Yeah I have worked on it. I already solved it." I told her putting my notebook in my bag.

"What! You already solved it. How?" Angela said surprised and confused at the same time.

I shrugged, " I don't know. It was easy." I told her. We walked out the room and I headed to my next class. I didn't see Jasper either. English was boring a bit, but I was glad when it was over. Angela met me at the door, and we both went to lunch together. When I sat down I notice the Cullen's table was empty. Kimberly must have saw me look.

"The Cullens don't come to school when its nice out. Mr. and Mrs. Cullens take them out on a hiking trip. Tried that on my parents , it didn't work so it doesn't matter." She ended our conversation and I sat there not paying any attention to either of them. Lunch ended and Eric came up to my side.

"Hey you want me to walk you to class." He said to me.

"Ok.' I told him. I sat down at my seat and looked out the window. It was a bright day and the sun felt good on my skin. I went and touch my necklace. I haven't really thought so much of my necklace and the dream I had with that family. I looked down at it. Maybe there is a connection between my necklace and the family, I just don't know what the necklace had to do with it. There was a sapphire gem in the middle, and surrounded it was gold shaped as the sun. when the sun hit it, it shined brightly. Class started and I put it behind me. Today we were working on photo synthesis. He gave us a lot of notes, and worksheets. Class was a breeze, and I walked to my art class. In art class we had to draw a spring scenery using spring colors. School ended and I headed home. This time I had tons of homework, from calculus, biology, and English. I did my calculus homework first since I love math. In no time I was finished with my homework. Now I have no clue about what to do. Being in the house was boring. I think I might go visit Jacob and see if he's home. I picked up my jacket and headed to Jacob house. I knock on the door, and his father opened it.

"Hello Bella, how are you." Billy said.

"I'm fine. Is Jacob home?" I asked him.

"No, I'm sorry he is out with a couple of his friends. I'll tell him you came by." He told me.

"Thanks." I stared to go down the stairs when a car pulled up and out popped Jacob.

"Hi Bella, how's it hanging." He said with a smile on his face.

"Fine. I just came by to see you." I told him. I saw the other boys in the car as well looking at me with a sparkle in their eyes. The two boys were talking to each other and staring at me.

" Hey I was wondering. Do you want to go the beach next weekend?" he asked me.

"Um…sure Jacob I would come. But I don't know where it is." I told him.

"No problem, I will pick you up is that ok." He said.

"No problem." I told him with a small smile.

"Well I guess I'll go back home before Charlie get's there. It was nice seeing you again Billy." I said turning back to him.

"Come by any time." He said to me. I walked back to the truck got in, and headed home. I droved through the dense forest at about 15mph I turned up the music because the eerie silence of the woods started to give me chills. I took a deep breath to clear my mind of everything that happen to me over the past few days, I leaned back against the car seat and sighed, wishing I could remember who I was. My chain of thought was cut off when a man was standing dead in the middle of the road. I stopped the car a few feet away from him. The strange man ended his call and put his phone in his pocket. The way he moved was like something out of a scary movie. I put my head out the window and called out.

"Is there a problem." I asked him. He responded by walking toward the car. Thoughts ran through my mind, is he going to hide jack my car, is he coming to kill me. I locked my doors then I watched him as he slowly crept up to my window. He looked at me and smiled.

"Is something wrong." I said to him. He looked dead into my eyes but at the same time looked at me with knowingly eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked him.

"I don't have much time, I know who you are." He threw a note in my car and at the same time something came really fast and knock the guy into the woods. I started my car and hurried to the house. I pulled into the drive way and sat there. I looked around to see if anybody was following me. I looked at the note. I grab it and read it:

 ** _The time is almost near_**

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I'm at our cousins house doing nothing but sitting around pouting, just then the home phone rung and Irina answered the phone._

 _"Edward, Alice is on the phone. She wants you. It's urgent." Irina said to me. I got up and answered it._

 _"Yes Alice." I said._

 _"Bella had met a vampire, but Emmett took care of it." Horrified shock went through me._

 _"Did he kill him or her." I said._

 _"He didn't kill him. The vampire got the best of him. But what was strange was that he told Emmett that the girl is unique. Emmett asked him what he wanted with her, but all the vampire said was she must be protected. She is very important. Then he left." Alice said to me._

 _"That doesn't make any since. He wasn't going to kill her but just to talk to her. There's something about that girl." I told her._

 _"We are still keeping an eye out for her. So don't worry." She told me._

 _"Ok ." I said and hung up. Why was I so worried about a human girl. A girl that has a strong scent and so beautiful but is also a mystery to us all._

What did the letter mean about the time is almost near. I don't even know the man. I was sitting in the living room watching tv. What was he talking about. But then I remember about a dream a had. The man from today look just like the man from my dream. The man with the red eyes, but this man didn't have read eyes. His were blue. Is it a coincidence? Both men look just alike. Or is it the same man. My mind started to wonder, but it soon went away when Charlie came in.

"Hey Charlie." I said.

"Hey Bella." He said putting up his jacket and gun belt. He walked into the living room and sat down.

" so what are you watching." He asked me.

"I know what you did last summer. It's not that scary." I told him.

" Do you like it." He said to me.

" it's ok." I told him.

"Why don't I order take out." He said while getting the phone.

"I'm in the mood for some Chinese food. How about you?" he said to me.

"Sure." He dialed a number. I went back to watch tv. Just then the door bell rang. I didn't know take out was that fast. I opened the door, and there standing was the man I saw earlier. My heart beat accelerated and my eyes went wide. I took in every feature of him. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, strong, he had a sharp nose, and very sexy, masculine. His mouth was like the kind of mouth you want to kiss all the time. He looked at me as well. Just then Charlie came to the door.

"Hello may I help you." He asked the guy.

"I am here about the fliers that was hanging around town. I'm new here." He said in a Italian ascent. What was so strange was that he was looking at me when he said this.

"Do you know the women?" Charlie asked him.

" She was a close friend of mine." He said to Charlie giving him attention. He smiled and his teeth was so white.

"Well come in I just want to asked you a few questions." Charlie said, while walking away.

" You can let him in Bella." Charlie said to me. I just stood in the door way looking at him. The last time I saw him he went fling through the woods.

"Bella?" Charlie said. I stepped to the side and the man walked in. He followed Charlie into the living room, and I stood in the entrance.

"I didn't get your name." Charlie said to him.

" It's Damon Salvatore." He said.

" Well Damon can you tell us about the women." Charlie said.

"Her name is Hayley Marshall." I met her while I was in college." He said.

" Did she have a daughter?" Charlie said.

"she told me she got pregnant by somebody. But she didn't tell me the sex of the baby." He said to Charlie. I stared at him. He looked like the guy from the dream I had.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Charlie said.

" My sophomore year. She was a junior." He said. Something was off. I think he was lying.

" Where did you come from? You sound like you have an Italian ascent." Charlie said.

" I'm from Italy." He said.

" Ok. Do you know any other information about her because Bella here had drew the picture of her." He pointed at me. Damon looked at me.

"You drew the picture." He said. I nodded.

" Wow you have an amazing talent." He said with a smile.

"Do you have any questions for the man Bella?" Charlie asked me. I didn't say anything I just looked at the man. He was staring back at me with sincere eyes. I had the feeling he know more then he was letting on.

"Bella?" Charlie said in a puzzled way.

"Did she tell you anything about the guy that got her pregnant?" I asked him.

"No she didn't." he said.

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more. That 's all I know." He said looking back at Charlie.

"That's ok. At least we know her name." Charlie said.

" Well I guess I should be going ." Damon said getting up and headed to the door.

" It was nice seeing you. Call or come by if you know anything else. I'm Chief of police." Charlie said following him.

" It was nice talking to you Charlie. You too…Bella." he said with a smile on his face. His smile was so seductive, but at the same time menacing. He know more than he was letting on. He went out the door, and Charlie shut it.

" you can turn the channel Charlie if you want." I told him.

" Ok." He went into the living room and sat down. I went to the window and stared at the man walking to his car. He turned and looked at me. He said something that I didn't understand quite clearly. But it seem like he said until we meet again. He got in his car and drove away. I turned and headed to my room. I sat on the bed and pulled out the letter that he gave. I hope I never see him again but if he is the only connection I have to this women then I guess I will see him again. Why give me note that only said the time is almost near. What does that mean? Is there something coming. Deep down I had a sinking feeling that Damon knows exactly what's coming and I wonder what part do I play when it comes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mayhem

It was a cloudy day today, and all the Cullens were here except for Edward Cullen. Why was he not here. Then I remembered how he had looked at me the first day of school. I guess he didn't like the fact I was in his class. Well if he wasn't so rude to me when we first met then we wouldn't have a problem. Who cares?. I went to my calculus class. It was Wednesday already, and I had more on my mind then a little bit. Emmett was looking at me again in a strange way. But I didn't care. This week seem to go by slowly. School went by slow too. Was I that bored or was I just not paying attention. I was sitting in the lunch room playing with my food. Kimberly must have notice.

" Is something wrong." She said to me.

" No just thinking about something." I told her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me all her attention on me. I just can't tell her what happened in these few days.

" Just thinking about why my family hasn't found me yet." I lied.

" Don't worry someone will." She said to me.

" I hope so." I said to her in a weak smile. Then I notice she was leaning toward me.

"Is there a reason why the Cullens are looking at you?" she said to me in a whisper. I looked up. Each Cullen was looking at me with questionably eyes. Then they turned away.

" I don't know and really don't care." I said. I looked away. I didn't feel like being in here.

" Is there a library around here?" I asked her.

"Yeah just go around the corner and down the hall. Its at the end." She told me.

"Thanks." I told her.

I got up and put my tray in the trash can. I felt almost everyone looking at me. I was glad I got out of there. I walked in and there were rows of books on the wall in shelves. I walked up and down the rows, staring at the books. I carried stacks of books to a table and started reading. I heard the library door opened. I looked to see who came in and found that all the Cullen siblings walked in. They all sat at a table on the other side of the room. I went back to reading. This book was very interesting. It was about the love of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. The language was so different back in those days. While I was reading I heard the door open again and I turned to look and there were these strange men that came in and barricaded the door.

"Can I help you?" said the librarian. One guy took out a gun and shot her with some kind of dart and she fell down.

"Alright no one is leaving here until we get what we came for." One man said with a scar above is left eye. The Cullens stayed in their seats not moving. I hide behind one of the book shelves. There were five men altogether and they started making their way through the bookshelves. I closed my book and started to move through another shelf. I watched as one was going down the other side. But then he saw me.

"Hey guys I found her." He said. I had to act quickly or they would get me. Out the corner of my eye I saw the Cullen siblings staring. So I either let them get me or do something. At that moment I decided to act. With all my strength I pushed the bookcase down on the dude and watched it fall on him. I turned saw another guy accelerate to me so I quickly kicked him in the gut. I ran past him and another guy came so I punch him in the face. I backed kicked the one behind me and did a flip to the side to get away from them. I backed flip all the way to the other side of the library. I saw as they headed towards me all five formed a semi circle around me. I took a fight stand and watch closely to see what they was going to do. One guy move that I saw on my left side so I left kicked him and he fell down. I ran to the guy that was in front of me and flipped and kicked him under his chin and he flew up and went straight down on his back and didn't get up. Now three was left and they circled me. So I fought each of them one by one, but what I didn't know was that one had a gun and started shooting. So I ran back through the bookshelves so that I wouldn't get it, but they kept coming. Then I heard an alarm go off and the principal came on over the intercom saying that the school was on locked down there is a shooter in the building. I kept fighting. The one with the gun came up and turn but I kicked the gun out of his hand and side punch him in the face. Then I ran back up to the front, but not fast enough for another guy to pick up that gun and shot me. I felt a burning sensation in my arm and the force of the bullet knocked me down. I stayed down for a bit hoping the pain would go away but it didn't. I heard them approach and at the moment adrenaline pumped through my veins. I got up slowly and happened to see the Cullen siblings under the table staring at me with big eyes like they just couldn't believe it. I turned my attention on to the strangers and when they saw me their eyes showed fear and they backed up a little. I grabbed a flag pole that was in the library and broke the flag pole in half and twirled the pole in my hands like I saw in a movie I seen last week. I advanced on them and with the flag pole as a weapon I took down all of the men until I was left standing. When it was over I dropped the flag pole on the floor and turned to look at the Cullens again. They stared at me with wonder and i turned back around and jumped out of the window that was behind the library. I ran to my truck and opened the door. I sat there until the adrenaline was no longer there and I felt the pain of the gun shot wound in my arm. My sight was getting blurry but before darkness took over I saw figures of people standing in front of my truck and then nothing.

I didn't know how long I was out but when I woke up I wasn't in my truck anymore. I looked around and realized that I was in the hospital. I tried to move but a sharp pain went through my shoulder. I looked down and saw that my arm was in a brace. Everything came flooding back at me. The school, the library, the shooting. I looked up and saw Charlie sleeping in a chair beside me. It was dark outside so I knew it was night time. I cleared my throat.

"Charlie." I said. It was kind of low so he didn't hear me but that was when Alice came into my room.

"Hello Bella." She said. "You won't be able to wake him up. He's been a sleep for a while." She told me making her way over to my bed and sat at the foot of it.

"How are you feeling." She asked me.

"My arm hurts." I said trying to move but not making any progress.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She said twirling her finger in her lap. This is the first time any other Cullen decided to talk to me. Alice seems nice enough, I don't know about her other siblings.

"In the library when you was shot your eyes changed." She said in a whisper. I turned my head to the side confused.

"Changed how Alice?" I asked her. I looked over at Charlie to make sure he was still asleep.

"Your eyes, they turned a golden color." She said to me inching toward me.

"I don't know what you mean Alice." I said to her. What does she mean my eyes turned gold. No one eyes changes color. That was impossible.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone except maybe one person that would be interested." She said with a smile on her face. Why was she smiling?

"I know we are going to be the best of friends." She said squealing now. What does she mean by that.

"How long has your eyes been changing colors?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I never knew they could. what's so special about my eyes." I asked her.

"Well….we are going to need you to be more careful. Try not to do anything that is out of the ordinary that a human can't do." She said in a whisper.

"Who's we?" I asked her but before I could go on Charlie woke up.

"Oh my god Bella you're awake." He said coming quickly to my bed. Alice was still sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah Charlie, how did I get here?" I said to him.

"After we got the call of a school shooting, the police and the Seattle police came to the school to make sure everyone was ok. Every teacher called the roll of all the students that was in their class after lunch and when your biology teacher called your name you didn't answer. So a few of the police officers went inside the school. They found the men in the library and the librarian knocked out cold. But they didn't find you. One of my officers notice that your truck was still in the parking lot and went to check it out and found you shot in a puddle of blood. You was barely breathing. We rushed you to the hospital and you went directly into surgery. Bella you were unconscious and we didn't know if the bullet hit any major artery." He said grief stricken. Wow I didn't know Charlie cared so much for me.

"Once Dr. Cullen told me that the bullet didn't do any major damage I was happy." He said to me. Dr. Cullen, Edward's father? I looked at Alice and she smiled back at me.

"Also once the school realized you was the one shot the whole school came together and signed a get well card and balloons and teddy bears. Charlie moved out the way and I saw that on the other side of the room was filled with teddy bears, balloons, a big get well card and other mini cards as well.

"Everybody was in the waiting room to hear about your condition. Dr. Cullen came out and informed everyone that you was going to be ok." He said. I didn't know the whole school was so worried about me.

"They wanted to stay but it was getting late and you wasn't up yet." He said. Just then a doctor came in and when I saw him my mouth hang opened a little. He was beautiful. Blond hair, well build, golden eyes and a smile that would make any girl faint came into my room.

"Hello Charlie, Isabella." He said in a velvet voice. I was so stunned that I couldn't say anything. I finally closed my mouth. Didn't want to look stupid.

"I'm glad you finally woke up. You were out for 7 hours." He said. "the bullet didn't hit any major organs so you would recover in a few weeks. I suggest not moving your arm so much so the stitches won't loosen. Also I think it would be wise to stay out of school for two weeks until your arm gets better. I would be seeing you then to take the arm brace off and check the healing process of your shoulder." He said. I just nodded my head.

"I'm glad that you came out of the whole ordeal alive and well." He said with a smile on his face. He touched Alice on the shoulder and both of them left my room. I turned to Charlie.

"Was you able to question the men that did this." I asked him.

"Me and the Seattle police was going to, but….when we went to their jail cell they all took a cyanide pill and died." He said moving his hand across his face. I can't believe they're dead. I was hoping to get any answers about why they attacked the school. Or better yet why they was after me. The one guy that told the head guy with the scar that he found me kept replaying in my head. I didn't know why or how they found me at the school. It was still a mystery.

"Charlie, they was looking for me. When I was in the library trying to get out when they came in, one of them yelled to the guy with the scar that they found me." I told him. His eyes went wide but then went back to normal.

"They won't bother you again Bella. He said. I nodded my head. I hope that was the last time I ever have to go through something like that again.

 _Edward point of view_

 _I was still in Denali with our cousins just watching tv when the phone ranged. Tanya answered it and told me it was for me. It was probably Alice again. And if it was did something happen to Bella. Is she hurt? I rushed to the phone._

 _"Hey Alice what's going on? I said. At first I couldn't understand what was going on. Everybody was talking at the same time. I heard a couple of words. "School….shooting…awesome….really."_

 _"Alice talk to me!" I shouted._

 _"Edward sorry you didn't have to yell. There was a shooting at the school." Oh now this is bad. I should have been there. If I was there I could have alerted the school or the cops about it before it happened. No blood would have been spilled. Especially with Jasper not able to handle himself around blood. I know he has trouble with it from time to time but he's learning._

 _"Edward are you still there?" Alice said._

 _"Yeah, I'm here. What happened was anybody hurt?" I asked. The other end of the phone was quiet. I do not like this at all._

 _"Alice if you don't tell me, so help me-"I started to say but she cut me off._

 _"Bella was shot." She said. When she said that my knees hit the floor. I sat on the floor with my hand covering my eyes. No no no no no, not Bella. Anybody but Bella. I wanted to cry but there was no tears. I can't cry but I wanted to. I heard Alice calling me from the phone that dropped on the floor. I picked it up slowly and put it to my ear._

 _"Yeah Alice." I said really low. I didn't want to know the rest in case she was going to tell me that Bella was dead._

 _"Edward calm down she's fine." Alice said. My head shot up._

 _"She's alive." I said with excitement._

 _"Yes Edward Bella is alive." Alice said. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. My Bella is safe. Wait did I just say my Bella._

 _"Edward, we were in the library when everything happened. We was sitting at our table when these men came into the library. They barricaded the door and shot a dart into the librarian. Told us that nobody is leaving the library until they got what they came for." She was saying. What did they wanted that was so important to walk into the school for._

 _"They was searching the library until one of them said they found her. They was talking about Bella." She said. My anger shot through the roof. When I get home I was going to search those men and tear them to shreds._

 _"But something happened that was amazing. Emmett said in the background. She pushed a book case on the guy and started to fight all of them by herself." So my girl can take care of herself._

 _"She was winning too." I heard Emmett say through the phone. "They didn't stand a chance." He said._

 _"But then when she was fighting them that was when the shooting started. They was shooting at her. She was dodging to get out the way and made it to the back of the library where the fighting started again. Then when she was making her way to the front, one of the men grab the gun off the floor and shot her in the arm. She went down but we heard the leader of the group said that they needed her alive. They was making their way towards her but when she got up and looked at us….." Alice stopped talking._

 _"What is it Alice? What happened?" I said. The suspense was killing me._

 _"When she looked at us her eyes was glowing a gold color. She grabbed a flag pole in lighting speed broke it in half and started to fight again with a wounded arm like it didn't faze her. When she took them all down and dropped the pole when they was knocked out cold, she turned to look at us and jump out of a two story window, landing on her feet and in vampire speed ran to her truck. We jumped out to follow her and went to her truck. She sat there and looked at us and blacked out. We was going to get her but then we saw all the blood coming from her arm we couldn't." she said._

 _"So you let her bleed." I yelled into the phone._

 _"Edward, we didn't have a choice. Especially with me standing there." Jasper said. Oh yeah._

 _"Well we was going to but then the police came so we went back where all the students were and we watched as a police officer found her when they realized she was missing. They pulled her out and hurried her into the ambulance when they saw all the blood she was losing. I called Carlisle to let him know what happened and told him to be ready when Bella gets there." She told me. Ok so Bella is safe._

 _"What about the men." I said through gritted teeth._

 _"I saw them in a vision. They're dead. They died in lock up after taking something." She told me._

 _"Was that the only vision you had Alice. You didn't see this whole situation before it happened." Now I was angry at her. If she saw this coming she could have stopped it._

 _"Yes I saw Edward but I wanted to see if it was true. I wanted to see if Bella was different and this situation proved it. Bella is not human at all! Isn't it great." She said. I went ballistic._

 _"Isn't it great? Alice what the heck! You let her get shot, you let those bastards that far. And you think this whole situation is great. What is wrong with you. She could have died! And if she did, it would have been your fault. What were you thinking." I said to her._

 _"Just hold on Edward. I suggest you don't speak to my wife like that." Jasper said. "You are blowing this totally out of proportion. Bella is fine. No need to worry. I suggest you apologize to Alice. If it wasn't for her then you wouldn't be able to know that the girl that you are pinning over is not even human so you can come back home to see her." He said. I stood in shock to what he just admitted out loud. Great so now the whole family knows I have feelings for the girl. I sighed._

 _"Thanks a lot Jasper for saying that out loud." I said through gritted teeth._

 _"You're welcome, now apologize to Alice for yelling at her." He said. He got off the phone._

 _"I'm back." Alice said._

 _"I'm sorry Alice for yelling at you. It was wrong. I'm glad you called to tell me that she was ok." I told her defeated._

 _"I accept your apology. So it is true. You do have feelings for Bella!" she said in excitement. I heard Emmett in the background. "No way, well it's about time he found someone." He said._

 _"So are you coming home now?" You don't have to stay away from her. We know she's not human." She said._

 _"I have to think about it Alice. But if she's not human then way is her blood smells so good." I said to her._

 _"I don't know Edward. But I'm going over to the hospital to see her. She's going to wake up in a few hours." She said to me. I wish I could see her wake up. See her beautiful eyes and face look at me. Her smile._

 _"What are you going to say to her? "I asked._

 _"Just the usual. I'll talk to you later." She hung up. I sigh in frustration. I hung up the phone and went to take a walk outside. Is it true do I love Bella. Love? Where did that come from? I shouldn't be in love with her. But there is a part of me that wants too._

It has been two day since I came out the hospital and each day students came to see how I was doing. None stayed to long except for Angela, Eric, Kimberley, and Michael. They came baring gift and told me that school was close for the week so that everyone can heal from the disaster that happened. Not soon after they left Jacob came over along with his dad.

"Hey Bella, how do you feel." He said.

"I'm doing fine Jacob. My arm doesn't hurt that bad." I told him.

"Hey Bella." Billy said.

"Hey Billy, how's it going." I said.

"It's going good. Just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing. Me and Jacob was worried about you ever since we found out about the shooting and it was you who was shot." He said to me.

"Thanks, that's nice of you. It feels like I have been visited by almost the whole school." I told them.

"How long are you going to be out of school?" Jacob asked.

"Only two weeks, they close the school for a week because of the shooting. I guess people are still a bit shaking up about the whole ordeal." I said.

"Well like I said we were just stopping by to check up on you. Especially Jacob." Billy said smiling toward his son. Jacob face turned red.

"Tell Charlie I said hello." Billy said has we made our way towards the door. I waved them goodbye and closed the door behind me. Before I could go back to the couch there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Bella." Alice said.

"Hey Alice, how are you." I said to her. I waved for her to come in. Are all the Cullens such beautiful people. Alice was shorter than me with black short pixie cut hair, gold eyes, pale, wearing a white color shirt and blue jeans.

"How are you doing? Is your wound healed yet." She said to me with a smile on her face.

"Um…probably not. Wounds like this don't heal that quickly." I told her.

"Maybe, but we both know that it's entirely different for you." She said with a devilish look on her face. She can't possibly know that I heal that quickly. Charlie doesn't even know.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But my family is curious about you." She said.

"Why?" I said back

"Well we know that you have secrets and I think it's best that no one else knows about them. If word gets out that you aren't normal than it could be bad for all of us." She said to me. All of us, what does she mean by that.

"I don't understand. Why would it be bad for all of us? Are you talking about your family." I said to her.

"Yes, so try not to get caught." She said all serious now. I still didn't understand why her family would be part of this. Those men didn't come for any of them just for me.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to her making my way towards the couch to sit down. She followed and sat across from me.

"When those guys surrounded me, why didn't either of you try to help me?" I said. She looked at her hands. Her face was sad.

"We didn't help because that would have drawn attention to us. And we wanted to see what would happen. Well I know what would happen but I wanted to see if it was true." She said to me not looking at me. I stared at her wide eyed.

"You wanted to see what would happen. Why! If you knew something you and your family could have helped me. And if you have secrets too I wouldn't have said anything. It's not fair that you guys know mine and I don't know about yours." I said to her.

"Because we don't know if we can trust you yet, but now we know that we can." She said to me. This was to much, she's starting to give me a headache cryptic meaning.

"So…what happens next?" I ask her. She finally looked at me curiously.

What do you mean?" she said to me.

"What happens next. You tell me not to draw any attention to myself since I'm different from normal people." I said making air quotations.

"I don't know yet. But I do know that a certain person would be excited." She said to me smiling.

"Who would be excited?" I said to her. She got up and danced across the room.

"Don't worry you'll see. Now I have to go. I'll talk to you some other time and when we do we are going to be closer than ever." She said and she went out the door. I was at a standstill to what Alice said to me. What does she mean that somebody would be excited? Could she mean Edward?

It's been a week since the school shooting and school started back but I still had to be out. That Monday Charlie took me back to the hospital to see how the wound was doing. He waited out in the waiting room while I waited for the doctor. I sat in an exam room waiting for the doctor. It didn't take long before the doctor came in. Dr. Cullen came in with a smile on his face. He looks so young to be a doctor. I wonder how he stays so young.

"Hello Ms. Swan, nice to see you again. I hope this will be a good sign that you are healing. How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm doing fine." I told him. He started to take the brace of my arm and unwrapped my arm when he finally unwrap it he then took off the bandage. Nothing was there.

"It healed." I whispered. This couldn't be happening. How would I tell people if they wanted to see it.

"Isabella." Dr. Cullen said.

"Bella, you can call me Bella." I told him looking at him.

"Ok, Bella I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm going to say to you." he said heading to the door making sure that no one is around.

"What I'm going to do is wrap your arm back and I need you to not use your arm as much and if people start asking if they can see the scar tell them that you are not comfortable with showing them ok. Your arm is going to stay bandage for a few more weeks." he said to me bandaging my arm up again.

"You are not curious to why I heal so quickly?" I asked him. He looked at me and his eyes were gentle and he gave me a smile.

"I'm very curious but I'm not asking." He said to me.

"Why?" I said to him.

"Because Bella you don't even know what you are yourself. So why would I ask if you don't have any answers to give." he said to me. Well that makes sense. I have no clue who I even am and the only person that can tell me is Damon but he's not giving me any answers. Dr. Cullen went ahead and bandage me back up. He told me to keep my arm wrap and that he wasn't going to give the go ahead for going back to school. Which I was kind of grateful being the center of attention at school was a little nerve racking for me. I left the doctor office and told Charlie that the wound is healing but I have to stay out of school for other week. We went back home and Charlie had to leave out again to go to the office. I told him that I will be fine by myself. I went back outside to check the mail box. I found a envelope with my name on it. I opened it and read it:

 _Beauty holds a secret_

 _That no one else knows_

 _Only one can revel it_

 _But others have to see it_

 _Look towards the light_

 _Thou shall find_

 _The secret is hidden_

 _Behind ones eye_

My heart accelerated, the hair on the back of my neck raised. I looked behind me to see if anyone was there. Why is Damon giving me this? What's it supposed to mean? I went back into the house, and turned on the tv. I kept on thinking about what the letter mean. Beauty holds a secret. What does that mean? I couldn't concentrate on what was on tv. I knew Damon knows more then he told. But what else is there. He knows Hayley. Does he know everyone else? I looked back at the pictures I drew of the family and the man. How is all of them connected to me.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I feel like my mind is going to explode. Here I am in Alaska and Bella is getting shot at. I mean why should I care she doesn't mean anything to me. Who am I kidding? She means the world to me. And thanks to that shooting at the school missing a week of work doesn't matter. All I keep thinking about is Bella. Ms. Isabella Swan, the foster child of Chief Charlie Swan, the mysterious girl that doesn't know her past, the most beautiful girl that has ever caught my eyes. Before her I felt like I was completely whole. Sure everyone in my family has found there mate and it took me a while to figure out that I wanted that too. I walked this earth for many years and not once have I found someone that would complete that until now. When I saw Bella there was I streak of light and my world looked brighter, lighter than the darkness I was in for years. Being here has made me realize that I actually do have feeling for her._

 _"Moping around again I see." Said Tanya in a faint Russian accent._

 _"I'm not moping just thinking." I told her. Tanya has a thing for me ever since my family came across her family. Out of her sisters she was the one that showed the most interest. But she's not my type. Tanya was a strawberry blonde woman and know that just by flipping her hair to the side would get any man's attention. But not mine and I have told her over and over again in a gentlemanly fashion that I was not interested. "why does he have to think about this human girl all the time. I can see that he's fighting something. If he would just let me in I can take his mind off this girl." She said in her thoughts._

 _"Why don't you tell me what's she's like. I mean I don't mean to intrude but I heard your conversations with Alice about her. You seem to like her. Could you tell me why." She said to me while sitting on a bench. "Please a human girl that got Edward hung up is so unlikely with me sitting next to him. If he lets me I can take his mind off this simple human girl." Tanya thought. Yeah right._

 _"She's beautiful with long dark hair, gray eyes, curvy, and a smile that can light up your world." I said to Tanya looking at her. Tanya had the same color eyes as my family._

 _"She's kind of a mystery to us. She's human but me and my family don't think that she is all human." I said to her._

 _"What do you mean you don't think she's all human?" Tanya said curiously._

 _"Alice has seen her eyes change colors, run at vampire speed, jump of a two story house without breaking any bones." I said to her. Tanya looked like she was deep in thought._

 _"If you care so much about her why don't you just go back home on Friday." She said to me. I stared at her dumbfounded._

 _"Look, you care deeply for this girl. I saw you when you fell to the floor when you found out she was hurt. Could it be that just maybe she is meant for you? As in she could be your mate." She said to me standing up. I never really thought about that. Could Bella be the one for me? Could she be the one I've been longing for?_

 _"Think about it Edward." Tanya said leaving._

It's been a week since the shooting and school has started back up again. Charlie went to tell the school that I will be out for another week before he headed to work. I got up and just did things around the house. It was a gloomy day so I didn't want to go anywhere. Everyone that I knew was at school. So for the next two week I was going to be one bored kid. I sat to watch tv but then there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it and Damon was standing there.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked me.

"I'm doing fine. What are you doing here?" I asked him. He had a smile on his face and I wonder what was so amusing.

"I heard about the shooting and found out you got shot. Was there any witnesses?" He asked me.

"Not really. The only people that saw me were the Cullens." I said to him. He's smile was gone and he looked disappointed.

"How's the arm." He said.

"It's healed. I heal quickly." I said to him.

"Of course you do. You're different Isabella." He said to me.

"How am I different Damon? Why don't you enlighten me." I said to him taking a defensive stand.

"I would but I decided to let you come to that on your own terms. And when you finally see what you are I hope you embrace it. It will be a show to watch." He said to me. His words frighten me a little.

"What am I?" I said to him in a low voice.

"All I'm going to say is….you are very unique and what you are is something incredible that I have never seen." He said leaving the porch. He made it to his car and before he got in he turned around to face me.

" Don't be scared Isabella. It's who you are." He said. He got in his car and left. I closed the door and walked back into the living. I was too stunned to think about anything that was going on around me. What Henry said about me, made my hair on the back of my neck stand up. What does that mean when he said I'm different? I mean I know that I'm different but could that difference mean that I'm actually something frightening.

 _Edwards point of view_

 _The whole time I was away my mind was on Bella. The main reason I left was to forget about her but I never did. She makes me feel alive. Maybe I should take Tanya's advice and go back home. It will be nice to see my family again and Bella. Those bastards got off easy for hurting her. If I was there I would have dismembered them then throw there body parts into the ocean. I am going to protect Bella at all cost. First I'm going to protect her from that vampire that has been hanging around her, then I'm going to make sure no one else comes looking for her. If that vampire said she has to be protected then that's what I'm going to do. I have to figure out who is after her and way. One I figure that out I can make sure they will never find her. This week seem to go by very slowly. I needed to see her again. To see if I still fell how I feel now. But before I cross path with Bella again I have to make sure I hunt more so I won't be tempted to hurt her. I won't hurt her._

It was finally the afternoon and Charlie would be home soon which I was kind of glad. Being in the house alone with nothing to do is very boring. There was a knock at the door and when I went to open the door it was someone I was not expecting to see. It was Edward's older brother, well I think he is the oldest of the Cullen siblings. He was tall, very well built with curly black hair, golden eyes, and well dress. He was handsome like Hercules handsome. Emmett Cullen the boyfriend to the beautiful Rosalie Hale was on my door step. I didn't know why or how he knew where I lived. Probably Edward told him.

"Umm hello." I said to him shyly. I felt a little startled by looking at him this close up. He is beautiful but he mostly kept to himself when we was in class together.

"Umm hi." He said in a deep manly voice. " I brought your calculus homework. Mr. Rockchester asked me to bring it to you." He said holding a folder in his hands.

"Oh thank you." I said to him putting a smile on my face. He smiled back a little. I looked in the folder and there was notes on what we did in class and math pages that he written down that I had to do. There was a lot of it but I'll probably get it done in no time. When I looked back up Rosalie was standing right next to Emmett looking unfriendly as always but it looked like she might have toned it down just a little bit.

"Ms. Nathan wanted me to give you the assignments that we have to do this week. She said that when you are done that you can turn them in to her when you come back." She said handing me a folder that was thinker than the folder Emmett gave me.

"Thank you." I said in a low voice. None of the Cullen's ever tried to talk to me until now but I guess that was because they had to give me my school work. I wonder why them and not anyone else.

"How's are arm?" Emmett asked me.

"Oh it's fine. Doesn't hurt as much." I said to him.

"Of course it doesn't since it already healed." He said to me looking at me curiously. My smile that I had on my face disappeared when I looked at them.

"I thought it was patient and doctor confidentially. No one should know about that." I said to them in astound.

"Well it is but we kind of know a bit about you." Rosalie said. This time her face expression was soft.

"Oh really, so your whole family knows about me. How much?" I said.

" Well not much but we know that you are different." Emmett said with a smile on his face. I was starting to get a little annoyed that people know about me then I do them. How can I trust them to keep secrets. I don't know anything about them.

"Well we will be going now." Rosalie said with a little bit of happiness in her voice. They were about to leave when I decided to just say something.

"Wait, don't go." I said. They turned around looking flabbergasted.

"I have a question I wanted to ask. Do any of you know a Damon Salvatore? I said to them. They looked at each other.

"No we don't. Why would we know him?" They said giving me their full attention to me.

"I don't know. I think it's because he almost resemble you guys as for as looks go. I mean his eyes aren't gold but he gives off the same vibe as you goes do as being not normal." I said to them. They looked at each other again like they was silently signaling to each other.

Yeah like we said we don't know anybody of that name. Did he say anything to you." Rosalie said.

"He did but I'm not saying anything. I don't know what he was even talking about. " I lied. The Cullens and Damon could be working together.

"It's time for us to go so you can get started on your school work, but Bella please be careful about doing things that are hard to explain. We are only looking out for you." Emmett said with a sincere look on his face. They both turned to leave and they got in their car and drove off. I closed the door and went upstairs to start my school work.

Days flew by and everyday my friends would bring me the school work that I missed that day. Everyone was really nice and told me that they can't wait to see me back at school. I always told them I can't wait either. This week went by really quickly and soon it would be Friday. I took the brace off my arm but not the bandage. I started to use my arm more and more since it didn't hurt. Charlie always ask me about my arm and I tell him that it's healing really quickly. Now I just have to get through another week and I get to go back to school. I also started going back to work but Mrs. Halliwell didn't give me anything that would cause me to use my arm as much. Mike always tried to hold a conversation with me but his mom gave him so much work to do. And some days Jacob would stay and hang out with me. I just have to deal with another week of this and I would be back in school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has viewed and read the story. This is my first time writing a story and I wanted to know if there was something in my story you guys would like to see happen. I'm not finish with it so my story can change down the line. Umm... basically with this story I wanted Bella to be a strong, independent , and a mystery all at the same time. So if there is something you would like to see happen I am open to suggestions on how this story should go. Now mind you this Bella is different from how the book portrays her. This story is how I wanted to her as. So many shows have portrayed women as being strong, can hold their own in a fight and not have to depend on someone saving them. This story is more like, Bella is trying to find out more about herself and trying to figure out where she belongs. Down the line there will be more action, there will be more answers to what Bella is, and there will be more of a quest to where this is leading up to. So with that said, please be gentle with the reviews.**

Chapter 8 Home Sweet Home

 _Edward's point of view_

 _It was finally Friday and I was heading home. I said bye to Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate, and Tanya. I did 100mph going home and all I can think about was Bella. I wonder if my family was still looking out for her. It's going to be nice seeing he again. I know I have to try very hard to get in her good graces, since the last time I saw her I was mean. I have a lot of work to do. And since I know about the shooting, it made me want to protect her even more. I wasn't going to let anything else bad happen to her. Not when I'm around. It didn't take long before I made it home. Alice was already jumping up telling everyone that I was back. I pulled into the drive way and walked in the door. Everyone was already waiting in the living room._

 _"Welcome back Edward." Emmett said._

 _" Its good to be back." I told my family._

 _"And just in time for school." Esme said._

 _"Do I really have too." I said not to happy._

 _"Yes you do. You already miss too many days. But since school was closed for a week your record is still ok." she said folding her arms across the chest._

 _Esme thoughts: I 'm so glad he's back. He has a lot of explaining to do._

 _" We'll be waiting in the car." Alice said. Dragging Jasper with her and Rosalie and Emmett following. I was left with Carlisle and Esme._

 _"Carlisle told me why you left us." Esme said with sadness in her eyes._

 _"You could have told us." she said._

 _" I know I just needed to get away." I said._

 _"Are you better now. Since you know that she is different and not entirely human." Carlisle said. I looked at him. He was so curious._

 _"I'm a little better. I can control myself." I told them._

 _"How does she make you feel?" Esme said._

 _"She makes me feel alive again." I told them with a hint of a smile on my face. Esme thought: I have been waiting for this moment._

 _"Go for it Edward, see what's she's like. Don't run." Esme said with hopefulness._

 _"What if I scare her away. Besides wouldn't be bad for us if the Volturi find out if she finds out a human knows of our kind.." I said._

 _"They will never find out son. If Bella is not human then it doesn't matter." Carlisle said. Boy I hope they never find out. I tell them I'm changing clothes before heading to school. I made it to my car and everyone was looking at me._

 _"What?" I said to them._

 _"You aren't going to pursue that girl are you?" Rosalie said._

 _"Why would it matter to you if I do. If she's not human then it wouldn't matter." I said to her. I started the car._

Yes it was finally Friday and that meant that I just had to stay home for another week and I can go back to school. I am thankful that I knew people that are kind enough to give me my missing work and Charlie who takes the time out of his busy day to give my work in to the school when I'm finish. I washed clothes, took out the trash, and had dinner in the oven. It was a very productive day. I went back upstairs to finish my other assignments.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I got to the school and parked the car. I looked over to where Bella always parked but she wasn't there._

 _"Carlisle gave her another week out, even though her arm is completely healed." Alice said to me._

 _"Why so long. If she completely healed than she should come back." I said._

 _"Well for a normal person that just got back they would want to show off their scar to be cool. Bella is different. If someone asks her to see her scar she might be uncomfortable to show it because there will be nothing there. Also there were a lot of students that saw the blood when they rushed her to the ambulance. How would she be able to explain her arm?" Jasper said. He makes a good point._

 _"There's something else too." Emmett said. "When me and Rosalie went to give her the work that she missed she asked us if we knew a Damon Salvatore because he looks similar to us." He finish saying._

 _"Damon Salvatore? Could that be the vampire that you attacked the first time." I said to him._

 _"I don't know. Maybe if that is the same vampire that's been hanging around Bella ever since she got here." Emmett said._

 _"Then we have to find Damon. He must know something about Bella. Why stay here if he wasn't up to something." I said._

 _"You want to be see if I see him coming towards her again." Alice said. I nodded my head yes. The bell rang and we all got out the car. This is getting very interesting. What could my Bella be hiding._

 _School was boring without Bella. My classes went by in a breeze since this is like my hundredth time being in high school. Lunch was normal. Nobody was talking about the shooting, I don't blame them. A lot of people want to forget that ever happened. But Bella's friend on the other hand keeps thinking about it and that Mike kid is getting on my nerves. Every time I hear his thoughts it about Bella and what she could be doing right now and he wonders how she looks in just a towel. Uh he annoys me. Lucky he would never get to find out once I get Bella to go out with me._

My friends came today to give me notes and my homework for today. They didn't stay long, just enough to ask me how's my arm. My arm was already out of the brace so I get to move it more. Once they left I started my work. Looking at the notes from my classes this work was going to be easy. As I was working someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Jacob." I said glad to see him.

"Hey Bella, how's it going. He said to me. I waved him to come inside.

"It's going good. My arm is feeling better." I told him.

"Are you still up for going to La Push beach with me. Some of your friends are going. Eric, Kimberly, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Ashley and Kristen." He told me. I don't know to much about Ashley and Kristen. They never really talked to me.

"Yeah I'm up for it. I said.

"Cool." He said to me. "I'll pick you up from here and then we can just head over there." He said.

"That would be great." I said to him. We talked some more and he left. Before I could walk back upstairs there was a knock at the door. It must have been Jacob again probably forgot he wanted to say something else. When I opened the door I realized that it wasn't Jacob but Edward Cullen the most beautiful boy in the whole school. I wondered why he was here.

"Hello." I said giving him a questionable look. He has been gone for a while now and I wasn't expecting him to be at my front door.

"Hello Isabella." He said with a crooked smile. It took my breath away.

"I feel that maybe we got off on the wrong foot earlier. My name is Edward Cullen." He said to me.

"It's nice to finally have a pleasant conversation with you Edward. I already know your name." I told him. He gave a small laugh.

"I'm glad that we are able to have a pleasant conversation. I apologized for the way I was acting before. My mood shouldn't have reflected the conversation we had before. My I come in." He said. Two things were going on in my head. One is should I even let him in. The first time we met things weren't going to so well and he had an attitude the whole time. And second what did he want.

"Come in." I said to him as I moved to the side and he stepped in. I closed the door and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and he sat in the other chair.

"So how are you. I haven't seen you in a long time." I said first.

"I'm doing great. I went to visit some relatives. Went to clear my head." He said staring at his hands. He seems a little distant. He hasn't looked up once at me.

"I'm pretty sure your family told you about the shooting that happen at the school." I said to him. That made him look up at me and just for a moment there was sadness in his eyes and he looked at my arm.

"Are you in pain." He asked me.

"No my arm is better and I get to go back to school next week. But I'm sure you already knew that since your family probably told you already." I said to him. He looked at me with a grin on his lips.

"They mention it to me but I wanted to come see in person if it was true." He said.

"Why did you have to leave for a week to clear your head?" I ask him. That smile disappeared and his face held no emotion.

"There was something bothering me and I had to get away from it." He said through gritted teeth. There goes that fear I had when I first met him.

"Was it because of me?" I asked him. He stood up at the moment and stared at me for quite some time. Neither one of us said anything to each other. We just stared into each other eyes. He's was mesmerizing as always.

"Yes and no." He said his face expression turning hard. The room was silent again and it was getting really frustrating. I wonder why he hated me so much.

"Why do you hate me? I ask him. His expression changed from hard to soft and there was sadness in his face.

"I don't hate you. I never did." He said. I was going to say something else but he cut me off.

"I have to go my family is probably waiting for me." He said making his way to the door. I went to get up but I got up to fast and stumbled and he caught my arm. I move quickly away from him. Not because of his ice cold hand but because I felt a spark between us, like an electric shock. He also moved his hand quickly away. Did he also have the same feeling. He smiled at me but didn't say a word. He went out the front door, got in his car and drove away. What did he mean that yes it was me that sent him away but no that is not the only reason. If I didn't know strange then I know that Edward and his family was the strangest people I have ever met. And why was his hand cold?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Story Time

I woke up Saturday morning, the day I go to the beach with Jacob. I took a shower and put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. I combed my hair and walked out of my room. I heard Charlie loud snoring, must still be asleep after waking him up last night with me screaming. I walked down the stairs quietly and went into the kitchen. I took out a bowl and poured cereal and milk into it. I slowly ate my cereal. Jacob told me that he will pick me up at 7 so I'll have enough time to work today. I got my jacket and headed out the door. Then I thought about leaving Charlie a note telling him I'm at work so he won't get worried. I went back into the house, got a piece of paper and wrote: At work then went to the beach with jacob-Bella. Left the note on the table bedside the door and left.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _Here I am sitting alone in my room once again. Carlisle and Esme was in their room having some alone time, so was Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. And I'm here alone. I got off the couch and jumped out my window and into the woods. I needed to give everyone some alone time and to not hear what they all was doing. It's kind of hard being a mind reader and knowing exactly what everyone doing. Now I have all those images in my head that's going to be hard to forget about. I found a boulder and sat on it. That spark I felt when I touch Bella the other day was something I never felt before. And by the way she looked at me showed she felt it too. If I only knew what she was thinking. I have never come across a person I couldn't read until now. Every time I tried all I get is silence. Speaking of Bella I should follow her and see what she is up to._

I have been working for hours at the camp store. Can't wait until 7. I'm already on the fourth box, when I accidentally knocked over stacked boxes. They all fall and all the camping equipments fell out.

"I hope nobody heard that." I said to myself. I was in the back of the store where all the employees go to get the equipments. I put the stuff back into the boxes and went back in the front with my box. I unloaded it, and went back to get more. Today was a slow day and not many people was here. It was only me, a girl name Samantha, Alec, Max, and Kyle. Alec explained that even though it's the weekend we don't get as many customers since they all of come during the week to get their camping gear. Time went by and it was now time to go. Finally, I took off my apron and went to my truck. The loud engine startle me a bit but I didn't care. Jacob was taking me to the beach. When I pulled up to the driveway I saw a big van and Jacob was standing on the porch talking to Charlie. They turned when they heard my car. Jacob came down the stairs and met me at the car door.

"Hey Bella, how are you." he said to me.

"I'm fine Jacob, just got off work." I told him.

"Are you ready to go." he said to me.

"Yeah sure. Is anybody else coming." I asked him.

"Yeah a couple of my friends from La Push" he told me. When Jacob opened the door for me I saw that there were a few guys there.

"Hey guys this is Bella." he introduce me. "this is Bill, Jared, Cody, Shane, Justin, Sebastian, and Sam. Sam was the big muscular boy there. I waved at all of them and climbed in the van. Jacob climbed in next to me. Shane was the one that was driving. We pulled out of the drive way and headed to the beach. When we got there, I saw other kids also. There was Ashley, Kristen, Mike, Tyler, Angela, and Ben. I got out of the van and followed Jacob and his friends. I seen Ashley and Kristen look at me. They were talking amongst themselves. I looked away. We made our way to the sandy beach and set up a fire. I sat down on a log and looked around. The water was brushing up on the side of some rocks. The breeze of the salty water made me feel calm as I watch the water move. The kids that were here had decide to walk around the beach. The only ones that was sitting down was Tyler, Ashley, Sam, me, and Jacob. I caught a glance of Tyler looking at me. I quickly turned by head away, but quick enough to see that Ashley was giving me a distasteful look towards my direction.

"Hey Bella, I wanted to asked, why didn't you bring Edward Cullen with you." Ashley said to me with an unpleasant attitude.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well I saw how he looks at you in the cafeteria a few weeks ago. So I wanted to know why didn't you asked him to join you." she said to me.

"Why would I asked a person something when I really don't know him that well." I told her. She was getting ready to say something else when Sam interrupted.

"The Cullen family is not welcome on this land. So let's not talk about them anymore." he said. So that was the end of it. Tyler got out a phone and asked Ashley if she wanted to listen to it. I got up and went to walk around myself. Not long Jacob showed up beside me. I held on to the arm where I got shot at. It was better of course so I didn't wear the arm brace I was given, I just had a bandage on.

"So how do you like the beach." he said to me.

"It's great." I told him. "so what did Sam mean when he said the Cullens wasn't allowed on the land?" I asked him.

"Well I'm not sure if I could tell you. It's just some old stories. Superstitions." he said. We were now in the middle of the woods. I found a big log to sit on. Jacob sat beside be.

"I would like to hear this story." I told him. He started hesitate, so I poke my lip out and gave him puppy dog eyes like I saw someone do on tv.

"Please Jacob." I said to him. I looked into his eyes. By the sudden inhaling of breath, I knew I had him.

"Ok, I'll tell you." he said. " My father told me of the story about our ancestors the Quileutes, and where we come from. My father told me that my ancestors was shape shifters. They go from human to animal. They turn into wolves, but I didn't believe him. He also told me about the cold ones. Things that wasn't human. My ancestors would keep everyone in the village safe from these cold ones. When the men in the village go out to hunt for food, they would come across a cold one. He told me that the way they would knew if someone was a cold one was their scent. Their scent is the smell of something sweet and icy. Anyway if someone comes across one they should just go on and kill it. Well one day, one of the tribe member went out to hunt. While he was hunting, found he came across a body of a person not from the tribe. When the hunter was running back a cold one stopped him. The hunter quickly turned into a wolf and killed the cold one. But to actually kill it you have to burn the body." Jacob finished saying.

"What does the Cullens have to do with the story?" I asked him.

"Well my father told me that my great great grandfather have met them. The Cullen family had to sign a pact that said that they could never come on this part of land and not to hurt anybody."

"So you believe that." I said to him.

"No not really. Like I said just superstitious." He said. I was about to ask him another question when a group of boys found us.

"Hey are you coming back to the group we are about to roast marshmellows." One of them said. Jacob was the first to get up.

"Lets see who gets there first." He said. The boys agreed and started running. I hurried after them, but didn't go to fast because I didn't want them to see how fast I can run. I wasn't looking where I was going when I slipped and fell hands first on the ground. I looked up and notice that the boys were ahead of me. I quickly straighten up and started to run again. I felt my speed gaining up but I abruptly stopped before I went to fast. I walked the rest of the way. I could see the camp ground coming close.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I followed Bella as far I could get. Ah man. Why did she had to go that beach. I just have to find another way to see what's she's doing. I went into the woods and tried to get as close enough where I can still hear her without crossing the pact line. I haven't heard about any wolf so it should be fine. I had gotten close enough when I heard her voice._

 _"What does the Cullens have to do with this?" she said._

 _"Well my father told me that my great great grandfather met them. The Cullen family had to sign a pact that said that they could never come on this part of land and not to hurt anybody." Who is telling her about my family history? That would break the treaty if one of them is telling the story to a human._

 _"So you believe in that." She said._

 _"No not really. Like I said just superstitious." Someone said. Nice job. Then I saw a group of boys come, and joined them back to the camp. They went running, and Bella fell behind. She started to run but tripped and fell. She is so clumsy. She also scraped her hands. Now she started to gain her speed, like before when I saw her in the woods. But she stopped. Good girl, you wouldn't want them to know that you are different._

Jacob's friends dropped me off home first. I went into the house and found Charlie watching tv.

"Hey kido. Had fun at the beach." He said.

"Yeah it was amazing." I told him. I sat down on the couch that was next to his chair. He was watching the game as usual.

"Do you want to watch something else?" he asked me, holding out the remote.

"Oh no it's fine." I told him. I sat there and watch t.v. along with him. I started to think about what Jacob told me about the Cullen family. I mean I know it couldn't be true, however when Edward grabbed me his hand was ice cold. When I see them at school they don't eat or talk to each other and they seem to be away from everyone else. There eyes are the same colors and they look the same. But I don't know,I still in more information to decided whether that story is true or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Showing Signs

I woke up the next morning well rested, I got up stretched and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, showered and put on some clothes. I brushed my hair and went down stairs. Charlie was already gone so I made myself some breakfast. As I was eating I started to feel this burning sensation in my throat. I didn't know why but it was getting worse. I tried to clear my throat but it wasn't working. Next my stomach starting to contract and it was the worst pain I ever felt. I rolled on the floor hoping this pain would go away. It didn't. So I ran out the back door to get some fresh air. That was the worst mistake I ever did. The burning in my throat got worse and for some strange reason my sense of smell heightened. I could smell everything. The trees, the grass, the trash in the house, and a strange manly scent of fresh rain coming from the house. The only man I knew is Charlie. I never knew he smelled like rain before. I couldn't tell if it were cologne I was smelling. I never notice that smell on him before. Something is wrong. And then I got a wiff of something wonderful. I started walking towards it without even thinking. I walked into the woods. As I walked the smell was getting stronger the further I walked. My sense of sight got stronger as well. Things I couldn't see with a microscope I could see now. A small rain drop on a tree stump, a spider spinning its web. The smell got stronger and stronger. I went further into the woods. As I came closer to the smell I slowed my pace and walked slowly and menacingly towards the smell. In a small clearing was Damon with his back to me. I got closer. He turned around and smiled at me. I stopped walking. In his hand was a bag of something red and a glass in his other hand with the same red stuff. As I focused I saw that it was blood and that was what I was smelling. I was scared and confused at the same time. Why did it smell soooo good. The burning in my throat worsen and I grab my throat.

"Ah I see. Thirsty?" Damon said with a wicked smile on his face.

"What is wrong with me? What did you do to me?" I said to him.

"I did nothing to you. It's the part of you that is special. You were always like this. Here why don't you take it." He said holding the glass full of blood to me. I stiff the blood. My mouth began to water, the burning in my throat was painful and the pain in my stomach was coming full force. I didn't want to take it but there was a part of me that wanted to and was fighting to get through and it was winning.

"So thirsty." I whispered. I walked over to Damon and took the cup. I put it to my mouth and tip the cup. The blood went into my mouth and down my throat. It was soooo good. The burning in my throat went away and before I knew it I finish the glass. I licked my lips and wipe my mouth.

"More." I said to him. He smiled and poured more blood in the cup. I took it and drunk it down. I closed my eyes savoring the taste. But in that instant I open my eyes and looked at Damon terrified.

"What am I?" I asked him.

"All in due time Isabella. For now just drink." As he was saying this he pulled out a needle.

"What is that?" I said to him backing up.

"Oh this. It's just something that would stop the craving for blood. It's for your protection. I can't let you go off and start killing people." He said walking towards me. I don't know what came over me because I hissed at him and lunged toward him. I started throwing punches but he blocked them easily so I started to kick as well. Every one of my moves he blocked them and then he had me. He didn't waste any time and stuck me with the needle. Whatever it was started to burn and I fell to the ground. He was over me and his eyes were mesmerizing.

"Just now you learned a little bit about yourself but for now I want you to forget everything that happened here today. As far as you know you went back upstairs after eating breakfast because you had a stomach ache." Then I blacked out.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I was watching Bella again today for my enjoyment. I just can't seem to stay away from her. A part of me wants to know her and be with her, but the other part is telling me to stay away. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was fully dressed. Its a beautiful day today, why would she want to stay in. I notice that her window was opened a little so I got off the tree I was leaning against and opened her window more so that I could get in. I made my way to her bed . She was beautiful. Her hair was fan around her face and she wore a pair of jeans that fit snuggly to her curves and a black t-shirt that showed most of her chest. My hand guided it's way to her hair and I stroked my hand across her hair. What caught my attention was a leaf that was in her hair. Odd, why would it be in her hair. My eyes gazed down her body and I notice that she was wearing shoes. Why would she wear shoes to bed? I walked to the foot of her bed and looked at her shoes. There was dirt on them. Where did she go? Alice didn't tell me she went out. Did she go into the woods again? But when did she go to the woods. I had a lot of questions. I walked back to her side. I bent down closer to her face. I smelled her scent. Delicious as always, making me drool with venom. But there was something else. As soon as I smelled what it was I drew back. Blood. There was the smell of blood on her. It wasn't hers, it was someone else. To make sure my instincts was right I got closer to her face and sniff. Yes! I am right. There is the smell of blood on her breath. Did she drink blood? Did she kill somebody? I walked back and forth thinking. I made my way down stairs. The only human that I smell was Charlie Swan and Bella. I went out the back door. I sniffed the air. There was no smell but there was the smell of another vampire. I went back inside and went back to Bella's room. She was still asleep. That's when I realized that the way she was lying in her bed, someone put her in her bed. Normally she would be moving around in her sleep , the was no signs of movement on her bed of tossing and turning. She was completely still. she was still breathing and I could hear her heart beat. I wasted no time and picked her up and went out the front door and locking it behind me. I ran back to my house. Carlisle held the door opened._

 _"Edward , what's going on? Alice said that you would be bringing Bella by." My father said. I didn't speak. I ran all the way to the room Carlisle made into a doctor's office. I placed Bella on the bed. Carlisle was right behind me and so was the rest of my family._

 _"There's blood on her breath. Human blood. And there was a faint scent of a vampire in her backyard. There's dirt on her shoes so I think she went somewhere and someone else put her in her bed." I said without stopping to take a breath. My family looked at me wide eyed._

 _"She's been drinking blood. For how long." Esme said._

 _"I don't know it's recent like maybe this morning. I watched her everyday and every night and she never drunk any blood." I said to them._

 _"So is she a vampire." Jasper said._

 _"No she smells human." Carlisle said._

 _"Then she's drinks blood for sport. Oh maybe she's anemic and drinks blood to get her iron up." Emmett said. Everyone looked at him like he grown two heads._

 _"No that is not likely Emmett." Alice said. "Did anyone do any research to find out who Damon Salvatore is. Could he be the vampire that's been hanging around Bella." she said._

 _"I'll take a blood sample and see if I can find anything." My father said. He took out a needle and drew some blood. The whole time I watched for any signs that she was waking up. He took a sample and looked under the microscope._

 _"why should we even bother. If she is a vampire can't we tell her that we were hear first and she should leave." Rosalie said. "she is not our problem. I don't know why you brought her here, you could have left her in Charlie's house." she said. At this point I was getting irritated._

 _"Shut up Rosalie, you have no idea what you are talking about. Bella could or could not be human. We don't know what she is. There is a vampire that is hanging around her and she does things that no human could do. And for the first time in my existence I care for someone a lot. Not sibling care but someone that I have feelings for. So excuse me for falling in love with someone that is not our kind. Have you forgotten that you fell in love with Emmett while he was still human. Also how about the fact that there are no records of her ever existing until Charlie and another police offer found her in the woods." I said through gritted teeth. I heard gasp all around me. Rosalie was shocked._

 _"You love her." Rosalie said._

 _"About time you found someone. I thought you would be alone forever." Emmett said fist pumping the air._

 _"How does it feel to let it all out." Jasper said with a smile._

 _"It feels pretty good actually." I said to him._

 _"We should have found her first." Alice said. Everyone looked at her. "With everything she could do we could have protected her and kept her safe. We would have seen the signs and we could have explain to her why she may be different." Alice said. Jasper put his arm around her._

 _"Impossible!" my father said._

 _"What is it?" I asked her._

 _"Her blood it's just like…ours but there's something else I can't figure out. Her blood is showing signs of unnatural things I haven't seen before in my lifetime." he said looking at us._

 _"Everything that make us what we are, is showing in her blood. But there is something else I can't explain. Like she is also something else entirely." He said astounded._

 _"So you mean she's half vampire and half of something else." I said looking at my Bella. She was still asleep._

 _"Maybe but I need more time to figure it out but there is a chance she could be and why she may have drank blood recently. She was probably feeling the effects of being thirsty like we feel. This vampire that Emmett found and the vampire that is hanging around Bella may know something. This Damon may know something." He said. He was looking at her the way a scientist would look at a science experiment. I didn't like that look. There was a low growl coming deep inside me._

 _"Carlisle I suggest that you don't look at her like she's a science experiment because she's not." I said. He winced and looked at me with sadness._

 _"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to… it's just that there are questions here nobody can explain." he trailed off. He had an ancient sadness on his face and he knew he was wrong. Just then Bella started to stir and her eyes opened. At first she was confused and she turned and saw me and my family. Her eyes went wide and she screamed. She jumped off the bed and backed away from us._

"Bella calm down, we're not here to hurt you." Edward said to me. But I wouldn't listen. I found myself in front of a window. I turned around to unlock it and was about to jump out when a pair of cold arms circled around me. I tried untangling myself out of them but they were strong.

"Bella please stop it's just me." Edward said. Since the windows were still closed I used those to hoist myself upward and I flipped over Edward's head. Then I saw the door and ran towards it but Edward's big brother Emmett walked in front of it and put his hands up blocking the exit. Then other set of arms grabbed me and I pushed them and myself up against the wall. I heard a gasp but couldn't tell where it came from. I was still fighting my way out. Then a calming sensation came over me and I didn't try to fight as much. My strength was leaving me.

"Bella we are not going to hurt you. We just want to talk." Edward said.

"By kidnapping me?" I said to him. Unbelievable could the Cullens get even more strange.

"Bella we are not going to hurt you." This woman said who put her cold hands on my face. When I looked at her I realized how beautiful she was. Auburn hair, a heart shape face, golden eyes, and a smile I never seen before. She seems so kind. I gave up on struggling.

"What do you want." I said to Edward.

"We just wanted to talk to you about something." Dr. Cullen said.

"And you couldn't just call or come by the house. You had to bring me here, which I don't even know where I am." I said. I looked to see who was holding me and it was Alice. She just smiled at me.

"Where did you go today?" Dr. Cullen said.

"I didn't go anywhere." I told him.

"What did you do this morning?" Edward said in his velvet smooth voice.

"Why do you want to know that?" I said to him. Why is he so interested to know what I do sometimes.

"Just curious. Do you sleep walk?" He said to me.

"No I don't sleep walk. I got up showered, put on clothes, ate breakfast, came down with a sudden stomach ache, went upstairs to lay down and must have fallen asleep. That's all." I said. I looked at each and everyone of them but for some reason they look like they wasn't buying it.

"First of all how did you even get inside my house." I said to Edward.

"Well that's not important right now. Right now it's important for us to figure out the missing piece in your story." He said to me curiously. What does he mean missing piece in my story there is nothing missing. I looked down at my shoes. They were dirty, which I don't remember ever getting them this dirty. My shoes were covered in mud. I don't remember going outside.

"Why are my shoes dirty?" I said looking back up at him. His family looked at me curiously.

"You don't remember going outside at all?" Dr. Cullen said to me. I tried to remember but there was something blocking my memory. I saw a flash of how my day was going then nothing.

"No Dr. Cullen I don't remember. There's some kind of block in my memory." I told him. He walked back and forth thinking about something. Alice was still holding on to me. Emmett was still blocking the door watching his dad walk back in forth but there was just enough space that a person like me can slip though. Everyone was deep in thought trying to figure out my lost memory. Which I don't know why that would be important for them to figure out. They hardly even know me and I hardly know them. But one thing I know for sure is that Alice is cold to the touch. Stone cold. Could Jacob story be true. It couldn't be. I don't believe it. As everyone was in their own thoughts I notice that Alice grip had loosen, I grab one of her arm twist it out put it behind her back and kicked her away from me. I turned to run but some how she made it back to me and grabbed hold of me again. Jasper moved right in front of me blocking my way out.

"Emmett if you are guarding the door can you please do a better job. Bella was about to make a break for it." Alice said. I saw Emmett look at me and gave me a dark smile and blocked the door again. All the commotion I made had everyone attention on me. I sighed.

"Alice how was she able to do that to you." Jasper said.

"I don't know I loosen my grip but she wasn't suppose to me able to get out of that and kick me in the back." she said. But her mouth was still moving and she was saying something else I couldn't catch. No human she be able to move their mouth that fast like that. I looked at everyone else and there was a curiosity on all of their faces.

"I think you might be right dad. She must have been." Edward said to his father. What did he say. I saw nothing being exchange between them.

"How long is this going to take. What are you going to do with me after this." I said afraid. Edward face took on an ancient sadness. I saw pain in his eyes. Like what I just said caused him pain.

"We're not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk to you." He said to me. His family looked at him.

"You could have just come to my house and talked to me like you did before. I don't understand why you had to drag me here." I said to him.

"Bella this may be heard for you to understand but I don't think you are absolutely human." Dr. Cullen said. What did he mean by that one.

"You are right. I have no idea what the heck you are talking out." I said. "I mean sure I heal quickly, and jump off a house without breaking a bone, and can read a book in three minutes, and run really fast, but how can you say that I'm not human. I bled just like any other human can and feel like any human can." I said to him. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Of course I'm human. At that time Alice decided to let me go and I moved away from her. I should take this time to run again but Emmett still had the door blocked. I wonder if I could take him.

"Bella?" Edward said to me. I looked at him. It was a shame how beautiful he was. He's eyes were smoldering and it held me.

"We can keep your secret. I wonder if you can keep ours." He said to me. I turned my head to the side. The whole family was looking at me.

"About you kidnapping me? Yeah sure, I mean it's not every day that you guys take someone out of their home. I won't tell Charlie how you sneaked into our house and took me from my room." I said to him folding my arms in front of me. He smiled back at me.

"I think deep down you know what I mean but you don't have it all figured out yet." He said. Why was he talking in code? All of this is too much I just want to go home.

"Can I just go home and spend the rest of the day doing my homework and watching tv. Since that's all I can do until my doctor says I can go back to school. I looked at Dr. Cullen and gave him a smile. He smiled back.

"You get to go back next week." He said.

"I'll take you home." Edward said to me. I looked at him with wide eyes. Edward wanted to drive me home. I get to be alone with him.

"Ok." I said to him. I was about to follow him when Alice said something.

"See you around Bella, don't be a stranger." She said. I turned and looked at her. Is she for real. Why would I come back. I said bye to his family and followed Edward out.

The car ride back to my house was quiet neither of us wanted to speak. I was still in shock that Edward would kidnap me just to talk about something that wasn't even possible. I mean sure the Cullen family was strange and cold to the touch. Jacob story couldn't be true. We finally made it to the house and Edward parked in the drive way. I was ready to get out but Edward stopped me.

"Bella I just want you to know that it wasn't our intent to hurt you. We just wanted to figure out what was so different about you." He said to me.

"I could have told you that if you would have let me. Edward, I don't know much about my past or who my parents are but if I knew something and you could have ask me, I would have told you what you wanted to hear." I sighed. " Don't worry I'm not going to tell anybody what happened here today. This would be our little secret." I said to him and I got out of the car and headed up the stairs. I turned around to face his car and I smiled before I headed inside. I slid down the door and sat on the floor. Why would a part of my memory be blocked. I tried again to remember but I couldn't remember anything. I walked into the kitchen and notice that my bowl of cereal was still on the table. I looked around the kitchen and looked at the back door. It was unlocked. I opened it and stepped outside, there was nothing unusual I could see. I went back inside and locked the door. _When did I go out the back door?_ What is going on in Forks, Washington?

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I made it back home and everyone was in the living room again._

 _"Alice how in the world was Bella able to twist your arm in back of you and kick you." I said to her._

 _"Edward I have no idea. We are stronger than a human, she shouldn't have been able to." Alice said._

 _" Her vampire side might have been showing at that time. I wonder why we never picked up on it." Carlisle said. My Bella always seems to surprise me._

 _" So what do we do now." Esme said._

 _"We should keep watch of Bella, that vampire that's hanging around her might make an appearance and when he does when can ambush him and make him talk." I said._

 _"We should also keep Bella close, we don't want to be surprise with anymore vampire traits she may have." Jasper said. We all agreed._


	11. Chapter 11

School, Hospital, Blackmail,...Can This Day Get Any Worse!

It's finally the week that I get to return to school. Charlie had to drive me because it's very hard to get blood out of cloth seats, so until he can get them clean he would be taking and picking me up from school in his police car. When I got there students had already arrived. They turned my way once they saw the police car. I thought the attention would be over but I guess not. I told Charlie bye and got out the car. I threw my book bag on the other shoulder and walked up to the school. My friends met up with me half way there.

"Welcome back Bella." They said. They all started to talk at once and I tried to answer their question as much as I can. Mike asked to see my scar but I told him that I really didn't want to show it because it reminded of that day. Thankfully Charlie dropped me off five minutes before the bell had to rang so my welcome back party had to be cut short but it didn't stop people from talking to me in the hallway. I finally made it to my first class and was glad to be sitting down. Everyone was filling into the classroom. I looked over to my side and notice that Emmett was already sitting down. Class started and Mr. Rockefellar told me welcome back and started teaching class. I was glad that the school brought be all of the work that I had missed in those two weeks and I was able to follow what was going on in class. Everything was pretty much a breeze. Class ended and I went to my next one. Morning went by in a breeze and it was lunch time. As usual Angela would meet at my desk and we would go to lunch together. When we got there everyone was staring at me again like it was my first day of school.

"You know everyone is glad that you came out ok." She told me while we were in line.

"I'm glad I came out too. But all this attention is too much. I feel like a science experiment." I told her. We made it to the table and Kimberley was telling me the latest gossip. I'm not really into gossip because all of it is ridiculous to me.

"So guess what, Mike asked me to the dance." She said to me.

"I'm so happy for you." I told her. I took a bite out of my hamburger. I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around and saw Edward staring at me. I looked back down.

"So did Edward ask you to the dance." Kimberley said to me.

"No he didn't. I'm not going to the dance." I said to her.

"Why not?" she said.

"Me dancing, I don't know how to." I told her.

"Oh come on. You don't have to have rhythm. I mean who really knows how to dance. Besides people who can't dance would dance in a group so that nobody would feel bad." She told me. I took another bite out of my sandwich.

"So are you going to come." She said to me.

"I don't know." I said to her. Lunch ended and I headed to biology. Mike caught up with me and we walked together. When I got there Edward was already sitting at the table we share. I sat down in my chair.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Hi." I said back.

"I'm glad you didn't tell anyone about what happen." He said to me.

"No problem." I told him. Class started and the teacher was on a new lesson. I tried to pay attention but it was kind of hard with Edward being next to me closer than he was before and staring at me. The teacher called on him to answer a question to get his attention but he answered it right and turned to face the teacher. Class went by in a breeze and it was time to go.

"You don't mind if I walk you to your next class." Edward said to me in his velvet voice. I looked at him. He was doing that think again with the dazzling.

"Um sure, I guess it's ok." I said to him. We both walked out of the classroom together.

"So did anything else happen yesterday after I left you." He asked me.

"No nothing else. The rest of my day was normal." I told him.

"Um I think I'm at a cross road right now. I don't know what I want to do. I don't know if I want to be friends with you are stay away from you." He said to me. We made it to my last class and he turned around and left me. The teacher welcomed me back and I sat down at my usual table. Class went by in a breeze and it was time to go. As I made it through the parking lot there was a loud noise and the sound of tires screeching. I turned around and saw a van sliding across the parking lot. And not only that but it was coming straight at me. I was frozen in place, I couldn't move. Until something hit me and I went down on the ground hard hitting my head. I saw Edward hovering over me and I saw him stop the van with his bare hands and left a dent on the side of the van.

"Bella, are you alright." Edward said to me.

"You….moved." That was all I could say before I blacked out.

When I awoke I was in a room. I sat up and looked around. That's when I notice that I was in the hospital. Wasn't I in the hospital a few weeks ago, I wasn't planning on coming back. I looked over to the bed next to me and notice that Tyler was in the bed. I walked over to him. He opened his eyes and saw me.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I know you just got out of the hospital. If you want I can make it up to you." He said.

"You don't have to do that Tyler. I'm ok, it was just an accident. The road was wet and slippery." I said to him. He had a bandage on his head and there was blood on it. I started to get woozy and went to lay back on the bed I just got off of. I breath slowly through my nose.

"Is she sleeping?" I head Edward say. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He was smiling. The last time I seen him he stopped the van from crushing me. No human can do that. What's his secret?

"How are you?" I said to him. He seemed confused.

"I'm fine." He said to me.

"Really I mean shouldn't you be in a hospital bed too since you also could have gotten crushed by the van." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh man I could have crushed you too. I didn't see you." Tyler said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Edward said. I looked at him. He looked back at me with a dark smile. Just then Dr. Cullen came into the room.

"Hello, how is everyone doing." He said. He went to Tyler and checked on him first. He removed the bandage and I looked away so that I wouldn't see the blood. I heard Edward smirk. I glared at him. Then Dr. Cullen came to me.

"How are you feeling Isabella?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"I'm doing fine. I didn't think I would be coming back here anytime soon." I told him. He shined a light in my eyes and felt around my head to see if I felt any tenderness. His hands was cold which caused me to wince but a reassured him it wasn't because of any pain. He checked my x-ray and when he said it was all clear I quickly got up. But that was a mistake because I lost my balance a bit and Dr. Cullen caught me.

"Are you sure you're ok." He said to me.

"I'm fine, just got up to quickly but it wasn't because of the accident." I told him. I stood for a minute to let the dizziness fade. When I was ok Dr. Cullen told me to take Tylenol for headaches and if it gets worse come back. I said thank you and turned my focus on Edward. There was no way he could have stopped the van but he did. Jacob story my not be superstition.

"Can I speak to you in the hallway please?" I said to Edward. He looked at me like I was a pain in his side, which wasn't there the last time I saw him or when I was at his house. I mean he did kidnap me so I thought we were on good terms, sort of. He made his towards the hallway, I followed him. He was walking mighty quickly but I soon caught up to him since he stopped to look at me.

"What do you want to talk about." He said to me with an attitude.

"I want to know how you was able to stop the van and how was you able to get to me so fast." I said to him. He looked at me like I still must be suffering from a head injury.

"Bella don't you remember, I was standing right next to you." He said to me.

"No you wasn't, you was nowhere near me." I said knowing I was right.

"Bella you may have lost your memory. I was there with you. Can't you say thank you for saving you." He said to me getting agitated.

" Thank you for saving me, but I want to know…when you said everyone has secrets that they like to keep hidden does that me you have secrets too and that you just don't want to tell me." I said to him. In that instant his jaw tightened and his eyes held a darkness to it.

" you know you should be careful about what you say to people if you tell them. They wouldn't believe you and don't forget that I also know your secrets." he said to me. And I thought we were getting along.

"Wow, this is just great. So let me get this straight, you can know my secrets but not yours, your family kidnap me out of my own home to ask me things that I couldn't explain and oh for the record, I'm not the one being so secretive about what I am or what the world you are. Matter fact if you know so much about me, let me ask you this. Why did you stop the van? Did _you_ forget that I can heal quickly so if that van did it me, I would have been ok." I said to him angry. At that point Charlie found me and ask me if I'm ready to go. I told him yes and turned my back on Edward and left.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _When me and my family came to school I saw Bella sitting at a table doing her school work. I really messed up at the hospital. Now she's upset with me, I don't blame her. What I said was wrong and I knew she wouldn't tell anybody about me. I want to be with her so badly but I'm afraid I might hurt her. When that van was coming for her I didn't think twice, I went in and save her. I couldn't lose her. Did I think she could have protected herself. Maybe, but I wasn't sure since her vampire side is gone. Which we are still trying to figure out how. Even if she did heal from her injuries I couldn't let her blood be spilled. Jasper would have went off and expose us and my family would be in danger. Classes went by and then it came time for lunch. I made my way to the table and everyone was already there. I listen to Bella's table to see if she has mention anything yet. She wasn't looking at me at all like she normally does. Come on Bella, please let me see your beautiful eyes. Me and my family sat down, Rosalie and Emmett was in their own little world._

 _"So were you really going to blackmail her? I mean after we kidnap her, do you really think blackmailing her was the right way to go. I thought you had feelings for her." Jasper said. I turned and looked at him._

 _"I do have feelings for her, it hasn't change. I just freaked out because she saw me when I push the van. I didn't know what to do. I don't want to actually tell her what we are. I was hoping she could figure it out on her own." I told him._

 _"Well you better get back on her good graces Edward, we are going to best friends." Alice said with a pout._

 _"Alice the better Edward stay away from her, the better it would be for her and our family. However, Edward if you really meant what you said that night when you kidnapped her then you shouldn't stay away." Rosalie said. Everyone looked at her now surprised._

 _"Just hear me out. She may not be one of us...well we don't know that yet, but she is possibly half human. We don't want the Volturi finding out about this. And Edward if she makes you happy then go for it. We seen you alone for a long time." she said. Then she straighten up and her demeanor was back._

 _"Just don't think I said all that I would start to like her. I still don't trust her." She said._

I felt like someone was staring at me. I have a feeling that it might be Edward. I wasn't going to make sure. I didn't want to see him. He didn't have to blackmail me if I tell his secret. That was so unfair. The bell ranged and I went on to my next class. I sat down at my table and Edward came in next. He sat down.

"Hello Bella." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not speaking to you." I told him. I paid attention to the teacher.

"All right now we are going to began with the anatomy of the human body." He said.

"Are you still mad at me?" Edward said.

"Yes, I am. You don't have to blackmail me. I won't tell anybody I promised. but I'm still mad at you for saying what you said to me at the hospital. Let's not forget you did kidnap me." I told him. He looked at me quite taken back. He doesn't believe me.

"Who would listen to me? I may have been here for a while, but I'm still the new kid." I told him.

"It doesn't matter, one thing you say can get everyone talking." He said to me through clenched teeth. With that I turned back around and listened to the teacher. When I glanced back at Edward I notice that he was now closer to me then the other day. Like close enough that my arm can touch him. I also notice that his eyes was much lighter than usual. A much more golden color.

"Are eyes are nicer in that color." I said to him.

"What do you mean?" he said

"Your eyes are much lighter than when I first saw you. The first time I saw them they was darker and you was cranky." I said.

"You are more observant than I thought you were." He said. Now more taken a back then before. That was the last time I talked to him. I spent the next hour listening to the teacher. I glanced at Edward a few times and every time that I do he was looking at me. Finally the bell ranged and I got up to pack. Edward walked past me and while he was passing me something cold touched my side. I looked at Edward as he walked out of the room. Did he really touch me? Or did I just think he did. I walked to my art class. Alice and Rosalie were already in there when I entered. I went to my table. Alice waved at me and I waved back at her. Class started and the art teacher wasn't the one that came in. A lady with dark hair and brown eyes, very slim, walked into the room.

"Hello my name is Ms. Williams. Ms. Nathan will not be here today." She told us. I head a low yes from a group of boys at a table in the front.

"so I guess today you guys have a free day to just draw." Hey I wasn't mad at that. Ms. Williams sat down behind the desk.

"First I will take roll and then you can began drawing or whatever as long as you are quiet." She took out the attendance sheet and called each of our names. She finished roll call and everyone went on about their business. I took out a piece of paper and started to dabble a picture. It was a picture of a snowy scenery, with freshly fallen snow on the ground and a ocean blue sky. It made me very calm. I looked around the room to see what everyone else was doing. The table full of boys were talking amongst themselves, other table with boys and girls were talking, and Alice and Rosalie was talking privately to each other. And then there's me alone in the back, which doesn't matter to me. I didn't feel like talking. I just couldn't wait for school to end. Tomorrow I would have to go Port Angles to help Angela and Kimberly find a dress for the prom, and look for a book store. I went back to my drawing. Of all the drawings I done of scenery there was always a dark line drawn in the corner of the paper. Before I knew it the bell had ranged and I was off.

Saturday morning I decided to take a little run before I do anything today. Mrs. Hallowell gave me the day off because she know that the dance was coming up thought that I wanted that day to find a dress. As I was running I notice a sliver Volvo parked on the side of the road. I couldn't tell if anyone was in it because the window was tinted. I turned my attention away from the car and kept on running. I tried to get what Edward had said to me the other day . The nerve of him trying to blackmail me if I said anything about him and the van. I don't know but there's something about him that's off. It's as if he's trying to hide something. Which I haven't figure it out yet. I just knew certain things wasn't right. For one, he's drop dead gorgeous, two his eyes changes color, three he's strong like humanly impossible strong, four fast, five has pale skin, but my skin is also pale but he's cold as ice. Those are just the few things about him I know, and not to mention mood swings. I made to the end of the street and decided to turn back when I saw him blocking my way.

"Oh, hey." I said and went around him walking. He walked along side me.

"Hey back." He said. Great, another conversation that won't go nowhere.

"Do you always run when you have free time?" he asked. Great he was here to learn more about me. No way am I going to make this conversation boring. I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you want." I said in a sneer tone.

"Just came to talk. Are you still mad at the whole blackmail thing." He said with a smirk on his face. Ok I'm going to do everything I can for him to leave me alone.

"Yes I'm still mad. You didn't have to blackmail me. I wasn't going to tell anybody. Like I told you over and over again. When are you going to realize that I would never tell anyone about you, just like how I won't tell anyone about me. Do you think I want to blurt out, hey look me I'm not human. I can heal quickly, run like the speed of light, oh and jump from a building without breaking any bones." I told him, waving my hands in the air.

"You're very beautiful." He said just out of the blue. I turned my attention to him. He just stared back at me.

"Um thanks for the compliment." I told him. Ok now this was really creepy. Maybe I can use this as an advantage since his just starring at me. I moved a little closer to him. His eyes grew wide.

"Is there something else you wanted?" I asked him.

"Not really." He said. I sighed. Ok one step closer. I took another step closer and I found myself inches away from him. I saw the realization on his face and he took one step back. At that moment I cracked a smile.

"Just a moment ago you said I was beautiful. I just wanted to return the favor." I told him closing the space between us. Just then his hands flow up and he grabbed both of my shoulder. His hold on me hurt. I gasped suddenly. His hands were ice cold. Ok maybe this was a big mistake. I looked into his eyes, and the expression they had in it made me shiver. His eyes held desire, lust, and hunger. I tried to pull away from him but he won't let go.

"Let go of me. Your hands are ice cold." I said through clenched teeth.

" I wouldn't walk up to a stranger like that. You could get killed." He said through clenched teeth.

"But you're not a stranger. You saved me from getting hit." I told him. I put my hands on his arms, and tried to shove his hand off of me. They wouldn't let go.

"I know." He said still holding me. I wonder if he regrets rescuing me.

"I was wondering. Do you ever regret saving me from getting hit." I asked him. I looked into his eyes. I saw hurt in his eyes when I asked him that.

"You think I regret saving you." He said back.

"Well do you." I asked. Then I notice that his hands were sliding down my arm. That sent shivers down my back. I think he notice because he cracked a smile. He came a little bit closer to me. Next thing I notice was that I started to feel dreary. He just stared into my eyes. Before I know it he was really close to me. He moved my hair to one side.

"I don't regret saving you. I couldn't live with myself if you would have died." Whoa did he just said what I think he said. I tried to snap out of it but couldn't.

"Did you just said what I think you said." I felt like I was about to fall asleep. But then Edward was holding me up. He then took one of his arms and put it on my back. He then held me close to his body. His whole body was cold, I could feel it through his clothes. But being this close to him felt good.

"I think I'm falling for you, but I just want to be friends." He said. Snap out of it Bella a guy is holding you. I tried to focus my vision and pay attention to where I was at. My vision took a while to focus but it was coming back. I closed my eyes then opened them. I finally remembered where I was. I was still in the middle of the road. I'm glad no cars came down. I looked at Edward. He was still holding me.

"Um, Edward can you please let me go." I said struggling to get free. He finally let go and backed up from me.

"You're falling for me?" I asked him.

"I said I think I'm falling for you, but um, you know what, I have to go." He said. He turned around but took one glace back at me and got into his car and drove away. You just don't leave a girl standing in the middle of the road like that.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I drove away from Bella. How could I be so stupid? I should have never said that. But it was true. I was falling for her, but I know I shouldn't be. I just can't help it. As I drove up our driveway I realize that she broke the compulsion I used on her. No human can do that. I headed inside._

 _"Carlisle did you find anything in Bella's blood. She broke through my compulsion." I said. Carlisle was standing right in front of me._

 _"Human's can't break our compulsion. How do you know she broke it." Carlisle said._

 _"Ummmm I was holding her and I held her gaze but then she closed her eyes and she was no longer in a daze." I told him._

 _"Interesting. I researched what I could but found nothing. Whatever she is, is stronger than I thought. " he said to me._

I watched as Edward drove away, and turned the corner. I couldn't believe he said that to me. He said he was falling for me. I felt this flutter in my stomach. I started to walk back to the house. But the only problem I have is that I don't know how to feel about it. I never had this experience with no one before. I make my way into the house. I had awhile before Kimberly and Angela pick me up to go to the city. I went upstairs took a nice hot shower, and got dressed. Before I made it to the last step Charlie came into the house.

"Hey Charlie how was your day." I said to him as he was hanging up his gun belt.

"It was fine." He said. "oh yeah, um today you're going to Port Angles with your friends." He said.

"Yeah, just Kimberly, Angela, and me." I told him. He was digging into his pockets and pulled some money, he gave me the whole stack. Whoa.

"Um, thanks but you don't have to give me all of your money." I told him.

"No it's fine. You can buy new clothes for yourself." He said to me.

"Thanks." I said back. I put the money in my back pocket and Charlie went up the stairs into his room. I went into the living room and turned on the t.v. As I was flipping through the channels I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and saw Kimberly and Angela on the porch.

"So, you're ready." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, hold on." I left the door opened and ran up the stairs taking two at a time. I went into Charlie's room, he was laying on the bed going to sleep but when I appeared in the door way I woke him out of it.

"I'm going Charlie. I'll be back at eight." I said.

"Ok. Have fun." He said drifting off to sleep. I went back down stairs and got my jacket from off the rack and went out the door.

WE made it to Port Angles and the first store we went to had so many dresses to look at that Kimberly and Angela didn't know where to start. They darted off and I stayed where I was at and looked around. On the far right side of the store, was a long white dress. It was the kind of dress that had no straps and came out as frilly. It was very pretty. I went to where Kimberly and Angela were trying on dresses. Kimberly found a pink dress that showed a bit of her chest. It was real pretty.

"What do you think Bella? A bit too much." She asked me.

"I think it's perfect." I told her. Angela found a blue one that didn't show much.

"Guys I don't know what about this." She asked her.

"That's pretty." Kimberly told her.

"Yeah, it is." I commented. Kimberly and Angela brought the dress, and we headed off to the shoe store. Passing our way was a group of boys.

"Hey beautiful." Said one of the guys with a hat on. I tried to pay no attention to them.

"Aw, come on now, don't play like that." Said another one. We headed into the store. I was glad to be in there.

"What creeps." Said Kimberly. Angela and Kimberly went to look for some shoes. While I was looking around a pair of boots caught my attention. Black, genuine suede leather, fully cushioned foot bed, side zippers, and a gold buckle and strap. Now that was pretty. I looked at the price tag, and oh my god was it my lucky day. They were on sale for $45 dollars. I quickly picked them up and tried to see were they my size. Yes perfect a size 8! I took off the shoe, closed the box and went to where Angela and Kimberly was at. They were trying on different kinds of shoes for their prom dresses. There was a pile of shoe boxes near Angela.

"Ok how about this one?" said Angela. She held up a pair of dark blue high heel shoes.

"Oh no. that does not go with your dress. Try to find a lighter shade of blue." I said. Angela looked at me. she notice that I was carrying a box under my arm.

"What do you have there." She said looking curious. I opened the box and showed her the shoes.

"These are gorgeous! Kimberly come look! She yelled. Kimberly ran back to where we were standing and looked down at the shoes.

"Oh my god. These are gorgeous. And sexy." She said.

"You're buying these." Said Kimberly.

"Yeah. Charlie gave me money so I could go shopping." I told them. They stared back at the boots in amazed. Then they went and pick up the shoes they were going to buy, and we all paid for our shoes. I put minds in the car. We went to a few more stores and I found clothes that would look great on me.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat." Said Kimberly.

"Ok, sure." Said Angela

"Um, you guys can go ahead I want to check out this book store that's up here. I'll catch up with you guys later." I told them.

"Are you sure? Asked Angela.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I told her. They walked up to the restaurant and I went my way.

It was almost dark when I walked out of the book store. I should hurry up and met up with Angela and Kimberly. I walked down the stairs and started walking down the street. Before I made it half way, a group of boys that I saw earlier was heading my way. I turned back around and headed the other way. Hopefully I won't get loss.

"Hey, baby. I seen you at the store. Why don't you come with us and have some fun!" he yelled at me. I quickly turned the corner. They must have ran to catch up because when I turned to look back they were right behind me. I turned back and sped up my walking. But I was stopped my three guys.

"What's up sexy? Going somewhere." Said one of the boys in front of me. I could smell beer on their clothes and on their breath. I turned to go back the way I came, but the other guys showed up.

"Hey sweetheart. What to play? Said the guy in the hat. He moved and grab my arm.

"Let me go!" I yelled, and yanked my arm away. The boys had formed a circle around me. There were six of them.

"Hmmm, playing hard to get." Another guy said. This one was wearing a gray sweater. Another one grab me. My instincts kick in and I kicked him in the stomach. He quickly let go and made a loud hmph sound. Then I did a turn around kick to his face. He went down. The other boys stared.

"Come here!" yelled another one and he grabbed me from behind. I lift my leg straight up and hit him. He let go and I turned and punched him. A third one went to punch me but because he was drunk he's reflexes was slow, so I easily dodged it and kicked him in his chest. But before I could go on to the next three a car came up and almost ran over one of the guys. The passenger door opened.

"Hurry up and get in!" the driver yelled. I had second thoughts about jumping into the car, but the driver leaned into the passenger side. It was Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets Revealed

"Get in the car now!" he yelled again. I quickly got in the car and it squealed away from the group of boys. I turned to look back at them. The three boys left standing was helping the others get up.

"What was that about? I could have taken care of myself!" I yelled at him. He didn't say anything. I looked at the speed odometer.

"Ok, you might want to slow down before you get a ticket." I said putting on my seat belt. He still didn't say anything. He was so angry. It was all over his face. He was grabbing the steering wheel real tight.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. Thanks for getting me out of there, by the way." I said putting my hair behind my ear.

"You should have heard what they were thinking." He said through clenched teeth.

"And you do." I turned to look out the window. I could hardly see anything. All I saw was darkness.

"It's not hard to miss." He said. He finally stops the car. We weren't in town anymore. I turned half of my body towards him. He had his head back against the seat and was looking up.

"Are you sure, you're ok cause you're kind of scary me." I said. He turned and looked at me. His eyes held so much passion and lust that I decide not to worry. I turned to look to see what time it is. Oh no Angela and Kimberly must be waiting for me at the restaurant.

"I told Angela and Kimberly to meet up with me at the restaurant, and its 6:30." I told him.

"Could we just sit here for a while." He said whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked him. He finally moved his hand away from his face and turned to look at me.

"So I can stay calm, and won't have to go after those men." He said. He took a lock of my hair and started to twirl it around his finger.

"Believe me they are long gone. But if you don't mind, can you please take me back to my friends they must be worried." I said to him.

"So after I just saved your life you want to get rid of me." He said a little upset.

"No not at all. I appreciated you saving me and all since this is the second time you have. Why go through all the trouble for little old me. Are you making up for kidnapping me the other day?" I said a bit curious to see what he would say. He did save me twice in one week. Nobody would ever have bothered.

"I….don't want you to get hurt. And I seem to be very protective of you." He said. Why of all people he would want to protect me. Actually I'm really getting sick and tired of all this protection. I started laughing.

"What so funny." he said angry and removed his hand from my hair.

"It's nothing, but just that I don't have any idea why you of all people want to protect me, you don't even know me, I don't even know myself and now I have you and Damon looking out for me. I just don't know why, he won't tell me why, why don't you tell me. Why Me?" I babbled out. He just stared at me not saying anything.

"I'm sorry too much." I said. He returned his hand back to my hair.

"No not too much. I would be glad to answer your questions but I don't think I can." He said. Fine, this is getting ridiculous.

" Who's Damon?" he said.

"Oh um, the guy who told me about Hayley Marshall." I told him.

" Can you please take me back to my friends." I said. He started the car and headed back to town.

When we got there Angela and Kimberly was walking out of the restaurant.

"Hey, guys I'm really sorry for being so late." I told them.

"Oh my god, where were you. We were worried, and decided to go ahead and eat." Kimberly said. I was about to say something else but Edward stood right beside me.

"I'm very sorry, I held Bella up by talking. I hope that didn't ruin any of your plans." He said with a mesmerizing way. Angela and Kimberly eyes looked glassy.

"No not at all." Angela said with a smile. There was something strange about the way Edward look at them. He looked like he wanted it in his way.

"That's ok, I'm not really hungry, so I guess we can-" I was cut off by Edward.

"If you don't mind, I can take Bella to get something to eat. You may not be hungry now but you could be later." He said giving me that same stare he gave to the others.

"Um ok I guess." I said. I turned to face Angela and Kim.

"So I guess I'll see you at school then." I told them. I turned back and followed Edward to the restaurant. We walked in and went to the front desk. A girl with blonde hair was standing there. When she saw Edward she was mesmerized.

"Can I help you." She said only to him. She must not have seen me. I looked around while Edward was asking for a table. There really wasn't anybody in the restaurant; it was quite deserted.

"Can I get a table for two please?" Edward asked the girl. She finally realized that he was not alone and looked at me. Her expression drop from being hypnotized by Edward presence to depression, like she wanted him.

"Of course right this way." She lead us to a table that was in the middle of the floor. I was beginning to sit down but Edward shook his head and turned to the lady.

"How about something more private." He said giving her a hundred dollar bill in her hands.

"Ok, how about up here then." She lead us up a stair and into a booth that was block by a wall from everyone else."

"Perfect. Thank you." He said with a dazzling smile. He never lets anyone have their way. She left us alone and went into the kitchen.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _Me and Bella walked into the restaurant. A young girl was standing at the desk. But when she saw me I read her thoughts: Oh my God! This boy is drop dead gorgeous. I would do him anytime, anywhere he wants it. ok control yourself Brittany act normal._

 _"Can I get a table for two please." I said to her working my magic._

 _"Did he just say a table for two?" she tilt her head to look at Bella. "Aw man she is beautiful how can I compete with that. She actually have nice curves, and I do mean nice. This isn't fair I wonder are they going out but if not I can still get that. Her breast are problably fake anyway." She thought. Yeah right you are so not my type._

 _"Of course right this way." She told us. Her thoughts: let me give them a table right in the middle of the room so I can see them. That way I can tell if they are a couple or not. That's not going to happen. I shook my head no at Bella._

 _"How about something more private." now I really turned on the charms and slipped a hundred in her hand. I saw Bella out the corner of my eye she had a questionable look on her face._

 _"Ok how about up here then." She lead us to some booth that was block by a wall._

 _"Perfect. Thank you." I told her with one of my smiles. She left and went into the kitchen, telling all the girls about me; Great._

"You know she's probably telling everyone about you. I wouldn't blame her." I said to him sliding into the booth on one side. Edward sat opposite of me.

"Probably so." He said looking at me.

"You know you really don't let people have their way. You always dazzle them." I said.

"I do. Well do I dazzle you?" he said not taking his eyes off me. I was about to say something else but the waitress came with the menu.

"Save by the waitress." I said under my breath. The waitress handed Edward his first then mine. She turned her whole body to him.

"Is there anything you would like to drink." She said only talking to Edward.

"No, I'm quite alright. Is there anything you would like to drink Bella." He said looking at me. I don't think he ever took his eyes off me.

"Um I would like a coke please." I said to her. She turned to me and wrote down my order.

"Sure, I will come back with your drink." She said leaving to go away. I watch as she left. Poor girl.

"You know you hurt her feelings. She seemed interested in you. But you didn't even look at her. Why?" I said turning my head sideways. I would gladly like to hear what he has to say.

"Really, I didn't notice. Maybe I should talk to her. Would that bother you?" he said turning his head to the side. Isn't this nothing; he's teasing me.

"No not at all go ahead." I said giving him a small smile. I was not going for it. But instead his face turned serious.

"You aren't shaking, or startled. You were attack by a bunch of men, and yet here you are." He said now curious.

"Yep here I am thanks to you and my fighting techniques." I said to him taking off my jacket.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him. He folded his hands on the table.

"I don't think I can keep myself away from you anymore. You fascinate me." He said; but the way he said it seems like he was upset about it.

"Why are you upset about it?" I asked.

"Because I think I have feeling for you even though I shouldn't." he said with his head down.

"Oh yes, these feelings you always mention about, but not want to talk about them because you don't want to have feelings. What do you know, the new girl caught the attention of the mysterious Edward Cullen. How many girls at our school threw themselves at you to get your attention." I said to him.

"Not many girls. Just the ones that you sit with at lunch. But none of them interest me the way you do. Plus I don't want to be another notch on their bed, and you scent is intoxicating." He said.

"What do you mean my scent? Do I smell bad?" I said smelling my clothes. He chuckled.

"No you don't smell bad you smell very good, almost edible." He said biting his lip.

"why did you hate me when we first met." I asked him.

"I didn't your smell was too much to handle, I thought I will lose control." he said folding his hands in front of him.

"What are you talking—" I was cut off by the waitress bring in my coke. She sat it down.

"Ok are you ready to order?" she asked. She turned to Edward.

"No I'm not hungry. Bella is there something you would like to eat." He asked. Oh yeah I forgot to look at the menu.

"Um… I'll get the chicken alfredo." I said handing her my menu. Edward handed his in too. She left and I went back to talking.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Um… I don't know if I can tell you." He said sitting back as far as he can go in the booth.

"Why not. Who am I going to tell? And like I said you can trust me." I said to him leaning over the table.

"You probably have a lot of questions. Ok here's the deal I will answer your questions that you have for me, but you have to answer my questions I have for you." He said.

"Deal, so who's starting." I said. The waitress came back with my food. She sat it down in front of me. Boy did it look good.

"Are you sure you don't want anything." The waitress asked.

"Maybe I will have a coke. If you don't mind." He said now looking at the girl.

"No not at all." She said with a smile. God she's so easy. She left with a little excitement in her walk. I unfolded the napkin picked up the fork and started eating.

"I'll go first while you eat. Why did you move to Forks?" he said. I swallowed what was in my mouth.

"I don't think I did. I mean Charlie found me in the woods naked."

"How did you get there?"

"I don't know.

"You can't remember.

"No, I can't. I don't even know if I have a family. Charlie is the only one that is watching me.

"How is that going?"

" I'm having no such luck. Except I know the name of the women in the picture I drew as Hayley Marshall. Now Damon didn't tell me if I was her daughter because according to him she never mention if she was having a boy or a girl." I said while taking a forkful of my food.

"So Damon is the guy that told you about Hayley but doesn't know if her child was a boy or girl. Where's he from?" Edward said

"Yes, he's from Italy." I told him.

"What does he look like?"

"Dark hair, blue eyes, tall, handsome, Italian." I said

"Nothing peculiar about him."

"Um no, except his skin color is pale just like yours."

"When will I be able to ask you question."

"Not right now." I ate some more of my food. What is he trying to get at?

"Do you remember anything from before you found yourself in the woods?" he asked me.

"No, nothing at all except I can ran really fast, I can heal quickly, and jump off a roof without breaking any of my bones. Everything before that day is blank." I said.

"OK then. Not much to go on. I guess things will happen down the line, like remembering stuff and your family." He said. Kind of disappointed that there was nothing else to ask.

"Ok then. Now it's time for me to do the talking and don't tell me not yet. That would only mean that you are hiding something. My first question is really simple. Why are you so interested in me and don't say it's because of my scent, there has to be more. I said this and put a fork full of food in my mouth.

"I never met anyone that was so attractive."

"Yeah right. Of course you have. You just want to be nice to the new girl."

"No that's not true. Like I said nobody came close to how attractive you are too me. Not even the girls at our school."

"How do I have your attention?"

"Well, like I said you are very attractive and very fascinating. And I have never wanted anyone more than the way I want you."

"Do you want me enough to tell me the truth?" when I made that comment he looked angry.

"What do you want me to say." his voice was angry. So I decide to let it all open.

"Are you stalking me? How did you find me, why won't you tell me the truth about stopping the van when it almost hit me, and why are you so interested in knowing everything about me but not you. It's only fair." I said all this and stared back at him. He folded his hands on the table and put his head down.

"I' m not stalking you I kept my distance to make sure you stayed safe and I only came because you were in danger. I couldn't let anything happen to you. When I first saw you my world lit up and all I saw was light. I have been surrounded by darkness all my life never knowing would I ever fall in love like the way my family has fallen in love. And here you are sitting right in front of me, because I couldn't help myself. If you died I was afraid that the light would disappear and I would become lonely. He said all this so fast that I almost couldn't keep up with him.

"Why did you hate me when we first met on my porch?"

"I didn't hate you. I was trying to keep myself from killing you." When he said that I drop my fork I was holding and backed away from the table as far as I could go, but because we were in the booth I didn't have far to go. I was thinking about how I could escape but not realizing that Edward came and sat right next to me.

"I am not going to hurt you. I couldn't not now, not ever. You're too important to me now." He moved a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"And I'm suppose to trust you."

"I don't know. But then again you should stay away from me."

"You are telling me to stay away. Do you think you should tell yourself that." He didn't say anything.

"Alright listen, if you are really sure you care about me then don't stay away. But if you don't want me then you could go away and never look back." I looked into his eyes they were so mesmerizing that I couldn't look away. He took my hand in his and held them. His hands were so cold.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh is it that late."

"Just about."

"Ok. Wait just one more bite." The waitress must have known that we were finished because she came back with a black notebook in her hands.

"How's everyone doing." She asked.

"Can we get the check please?" Edward said looking at her. He still had my hand in his.

"Um ok, just let me go get it." She said going back into the kitchen.

"You know you just broke her heart. She was interested in you." I told him.

"Sorry, I'm more interested in someone else." I looked back at him. It felt good having him hold my hand, but the real question is that I want answered; what is he? The waitress came back to the table with the check, Edward paid for it and we were on our way. The drive back to Forks was a bit quiet so I decided to break the silence.

" I have another question for you."

"Ok."

"What are you?"

"You know that already."

"How do you know if I know it?"

"Well try."

"but I don't know where to start."

"lets just start by asking how can I smell you scent?"

"You have a nose like a bloodhound."

"No, I'm not talking about body odor. I'm talking about your blood."

"My blood you can't be talking about my blood. No one can smell blood. You would have to be a v-." I stopped talking. It all made sense know. The speed, cold hands, changing of the eye colors, not eating any food, and not coming out when it's sunny. I grip the door handle and leaned against it. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm in the car with a vampire.

"Come on say it." He was grabbing the steering wheel tightly.

"A vampire? But that's not possibly they don't exist. They are mythical creatures. How could that be?"

"It's true. I'm a vampire."

" So is that way you wanting to kill me. because of my blood."

"Yes, but I don't want to kill you, not ever.

"Well just about how old are you any way."

"17."

"How long have you been 17?"

"A while."

"Does that mean your whole family are vampires as well?"

"yes." His hand went tighter around the steering wheel.

"If you don't want to say anymore you don't have to, but you have to stop holding the steering wheel so tight."

"It's not that. It's just that I already told you enough all ready. I'm already breaking the rules."

"Do you want to break the rules?"

"No I really don't but if I want to be with you, then I don't mind."

"I won't tell. I promise."

"I know you wouldn't. But there's one question that you haven't asked."

"What would that be?"

"What do we eat?"

"You can't eat humans because you didn't kill me."

"My family is on a special diet. we don't eat humans, only animals."

"Does it work?"

"it satisfies our thirst but not quite.

"Are you hungry right now?"

"No I'm fine." Ok so I'm a little better. I'm less scared than I was before. The rest of the car ride was quiet.

"You don't want to know any more?"

"There's more?"

"You're not interested about why I don't come out in the sun."

"Oh yeah, I do want to know about that. Does the sun hurt you?"

"You'll see later on." Before I asked him another question we were already heading into my drive way.

"Dude seriously, you drive way to fast. How do you expect to know each other if you keep bringing me home so fast, you're cutting our time short." I said taking off my seat belt. The porch light was on but there was no lights on in the house. Charlie must have went to bed.

"Bella."

"Yes." I said back when I looked up his face was three inches from mine. He smelled so sweet that if he was holding me in his arms I would just melt.

"Sleep tight." He said. Even his breath was sweet.

"Ok." I said getting out of the car. I could have sworn that I heard him chuckled. I went up the porch steps and notice that my shopping bags was by the door. Kimberley and Angela must have dropped off my bags. I turned back to see if Edward was still there, but to my astonishment he was already gone. I unlocked the front door and went inside. I went quietly upstairs and into my room. I put my bags beside my dresser and undress for bed. It felt really good to lie down. Sleep didn't come long because before I knew it I was dreaming about Edward.

 _Where the hell am I. I was walking down the hallway and there were people with lab coats on. I turned down another hallway and saw Damon with a women next to him. He scanned a card and he and the women walked through the door. I caught up just enough time to slip inside the door before it close. They was looking at something. I stood beside them._

 _"Damon are you positive she's not feeling any pain." she said. I looked at her and notice that it was Hayley._

 _"I'm sure she is not feeling any pain. By the time we finish Klaus or anyone of his family would be able to find her. What about you? Aren't you worried that Klaus would find you." Damon said to her._

 _"Let me take care of Klaus. I just want to make sure that she is safe. For centuries I kept her hidden from Klaus and other vampires. Now these new vampires would want to find her."_

 _"Don't worry they won't. I have been keeping an eye on the three brothers. They are trying to find answers to get to her." Damon said. What three brothers._

 _"You know even if they did find answers they can't kill her. She's powerful and not to mention the one that started this sire line." Hayley said. I turned to see what they was looking at in the other room. There was someone in there but I couldn't tell who it was._

 _"Don't worry Hayley, by the time they put it together she will be back to her full self." Damon said with a smile._

I woke up and looked around. I was still in my room and it was the middle of the night. That was some dream. I wish I could have known who they was talking about. What did they mean by sire line? I turned on my side facing the window and went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Distractions

Another day of school and I'm so bored. Why can't anything interesting happen. I'm sitting in my English class looking out of the window. It looks like it wants to rain. I sighed and turn back to reading my book. Everyone else around me was so deep into reading their book instead of Jasper. He was starring out of space. I just can't wait for lunch to start. Kimberley would probably ask questions about my date with Edward Cullen. I just have to keep it simple and not say a word about what we talked about. I tried to read my book but I kept thinking about Edward. I felt a tingling feeling coursing through my body. Ok get a hold of yourself Bella. I mean come on he's just a boy well not really, he's a vampire. The bell ranged and I put my stuff up. As soon as a walked out the door Kimberly walked up beside me.

"So how was it with Edward." She asked me excitedly.

"Um it was great. We talked and he drove me home." I told her. We reached the cafeteria and got in line.

"What did you guys talk about." She asked. We reached our table and I was glad that everyone had their own conversation.

"We talked about many things. And he also talked about how he had a crush on me. But I don't want to talk about me, how is it going with you and Eric?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well… he asked me to the dance!" she said happily.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you guys." I told her.

" I mean I was working on my homework when he called. I was so stunned that I couldn't speak. But I was able to talk and he ask me and I said yes." She said.

"You are going to plan to wear that dress that shows off your chest aren't you. Give him something to look forward to." I told her.

"Yeah of course." She said rolling her eyes. "Did Edward ask you?" she said.

"No, he didn't ask me. Like I told you before I don't think I want to go." I said to her in a straight face. Sometimes I wish I can punch her in the face. I went on to eat my food. Me and Kimberly stilled talked about Eric which was good as long as she doesn't ask me more about Edward. I happened to glance at his table and notice that he was looking at me. He probably heard our whole conversation. At least he knows that he can trust me. Soon after the bell rang and I went to my next class.

"I heard your conversation." He said to me.

" I told you to trust me. Do you doubt me?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"No I don't but you did earn some respect from my brothers and sister." he said. His face showed admiration for his siblings.

"That's nice." I told him. I didn't know what to make of it.

"But…they still think it's dangerous for you to be with me. Even though it was your family that decide to kidnap me." I said to him with a rise eyebrow.

"yes they do and they still feel bad about that." He said with sadness. As we walked into biology class I notice that a few of our classmates was looking at us as we walked in, especially Eric. Why can't they just get a grip? I sat down in my chair and notice that Edwards chair was an inch closer to mine. Just the closeness of him makes me excited. The teacher walked in with a TV and VCR. Yes there would be no notes taken. He turned off the lights and the opening credits came on. I put my hands on the table and tried to pay attention to the movie but I couldn't because my attention was on Edward. I took a sideways glance at him and notice that he was doing the same thing I was doing with my hands. He was also looking at me. I smiled a little and tried to turn my attention back on to the movie. But instead I got out a piece of paper and wrote a little note to Edward. _Why are you staring at me?_ I slid it to him. I watched him take it and began writing. He send it back to me. _Is it wrong to stare._ I wrote back no and while the movie was playing, him and I kept writing. The teacher turned back on the lights and told us that we will finish the movie sometime this week. The bell ranged and I packed up my stuff and walked out of the room. Edward was right beside me. "Do you mind if I walk you to class." He asked. I turned to see where Eric was but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't mind it's just that I got used to having Eric walk me." I told him. His face turned dark but quickly went away.

"He was thinking about it but then he saw me following you and just didn't feel like it. He doesn't like me very much. In his mind he saw you first." He said with a smirk on his face. He seems to like the idea. We reach the door to my class.

"Well this is it." I said to him. He didn't seem too happy about it.

"What's wrong." I said.

"It's nothing. Just that Alice is really happy about us and Rosalie is not entirely happy." He said to me. I looked in the art class and saw both his sister's already sitting down at their table. They wasn't talking to each other just looking around. But I know they was eavesdropping. At that point I had a smile on my face.

"It's fine that they think that way. Don't worry I can take them." I said and I winked at him. He looked at me wide eyed. I laughed and walked into class. I walked past them and glance. They watch me as I went to my table. The teacher walked into the and class started. Today we were working on landscapes. I decided to draw a beautiful landscape of the woods. I wasn't paying attention until I heard the chair in front of me was pulled back and Alice sat down.

"Hello Alice, how are you." I said to her putting my drawing down.

"You couldn't possibly take us now can you." She said to me with her head sideways.

"Hmmm maybe, maybe not, but I did catch you off guard when you had me. You was a bit surprise that I was able to kick you. That was only because of adrenaline I was able to do that. But as of now, I'm not so sure. So I guess you're safe." I said to her with a smile.

"But we're friends. Hopefully best friends down the line." she said with a pout.

"Alice I could never hurt you. I just said that because you guys may not like me. Well your older sister look's like she doesn't like me." I said glancing at Rosalie. She glared at me.

"Don't worry about her, she'll come around. So how was it this past Saturday with Edward." Alice said. I picked up my drawing and drew some more.

"Edward didn't tell you." I asked her.

"He did but I wanted to hear it from you." she said to me.

"He told you about everything that happened and what we talked about." I said to her. She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to us.

" Yes, he told us everything." Alice said.

"Then you and your family can trust me with your secret. I have nothing to gain in telling anybody about you guys." I said to her. At that moment the bell rung and I put my drawing away. Alice got up and I smiled at her.

"I hope we become best friends too Alice. I would love that." I said and walked out the classroom where Edward was waiting for me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. I heard art class was interesting today." He said walking along beside me.

"Not really the teacher teach a little about what we had to draw for this week and then your sister decided to talk to me. But like you said, you already know." I told him as we had to the parking lot.

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways." I said to him turning toward him.

"You know what I never got to finish asking questions about you." He said with a smile on his face. My eyes grew wide when he said that. Not another interrogation, I thought we were finish with that.

"Um ok, so when do you want to finish asking me questions." I asked.

"How about tomorrow when I pick you up for school." He said.

"You're going to pick me up for school. Won't your brothers and sisters need a ride?" I said. I can't believe he's going to pick me up for school. If I could I would do cart wheels all around this parking lot.

" They have their own ride. We have more than one car." He told me.

"Ok. That's fine." I said smiling. He didn't seem too happy about me smiling so big.

"You know, I get why you seem to be upset about how I'm willing to be alone with you but if you don't want that you can always go back to not acknowledging me." I said to him in an understanding way. I happened to look at where his car is parked and notice that his family was waiting for him.

"It seems like you have to go. But if you don't come my by house tomorrow I know that your decision has been made." I told him heading to Charlie's car. I got in and Charlie drove off.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I was always the one to walk away from Bella but know the table has turned. I got into my car and started it. "Are you sure you want to continue pursing her. We still don't have any idea what she is. Have you been reading her thoughts to see if she has an motives._

 _"I can't hear her thoughts." I said as I started the car._

 _"What do you mean you can't hear her thoughts." Emmett said._

 _"It seems like her mind is blocked." I said as we made it to our house. Alice has been quiet the whole time. I could have really needed her input in this. She is the only one that seems to agree with me. But what I saw her head made me stop._

 _"Alice what is it?" Jasper asked worried._

 _"It's that vampire again, Damon. The one Emmett fought, he's back but at Bella's house. He's waiting for her." She says. By that time Esme comes out of the house._

 _"What do we do. She knows about us but she probably doesn't know that Damon may be a vampire too ." Esme said. She's right._

 _"I'll go she already trust me. And I can probably tell her to stay away from him." I said._

 _"But that wouldn't help. He has all the answers about where Bella comes from." She said._

 _"Then we have to get him to talk to us." I told her._

Charlie had to drop me off at home because he had to go back to the office but told me that I probably be about to drive my truck again sometime this week. I got out the car and notice there was a car parked along side my house. Standing beside it was Damon. I hadn't seen him since our little talk. He was so handsome and beautiful with his dark hair and blue eyes. I wonder what he wants.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He didn't say anything but looked at me like he was thinking about something.

"What are you doing hanging around that Cullen kid." He said. He's arms crossed over his chest.

"I think it's none of your business about who I hang out with and if I was you I would leave before I call Charlie back." I said turning to walk inside the house. In one quick moment he grabbed my wrist.

"I don't think you are entitled to make threats princess." He said his face inches from mine. He had a spicy scent to him like old spice which smelled really good. Just then I notice that his hand that was on my wrist was ice cold like Edwards. No one is that cold unless…

"You're a vampire." I said to him. His eyes grew wide and he let me go and stepped back a little. He was taken by surprise by my statement.

"How do you know that I'm a v-Oh I see." He said. He wasn't very happy about that. Very quickly while he was thinking I quickly ran to the house but the door was locked and I had to get the key but Damon caught up to me.

"I'm not finish talking. You weren't supposed to know any of this stuff until later on. He said grabbing me again.

"What do you mean. You want to know something, you been hiding something from me like where my mother is or the fact that you know who my mother is but you're not saying anything. Now who's the one holding secrets." I tried to yank my arm back but he had a death grip on it.

"So what that I know who are mother is or where she's at but you really shouldn't have to worry about it. Just know that I'm trying to keep you safe. There are many people out there who wants to find you and I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen." He said still holding my arm. At the point I stopped trying to break free. Who could be after me. Damon saw that I stopped struggling and let me go.

"Now do you see the point." He said angry. I just stared at him. He was lost in his own train of thought until I realize something.

"You need to go. Edward might be on his way here." I told him.

"I'm not afraid of him." He said.

"Ok but what about the time that you were I don't know someone tackled you into the woods when you stopped me that day." I reminded him. Damon looked at me then.

" Like I said I'm not afraid. I'm older because I've been around for a while. He's not a threat. But I will leave. Probably won't be a good idea to see two vampires fighting. However we are not done. You will see me again. I'm not leaving you alone in this place by yourself. Like I said there are people looking for you and they won't stop. You're too important to them." He got into his car and left. I went into the house. Not long until after I spoke to Damon , there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there stood Edward of course. He tends to pop up everywhere now. I have to figure out how he always know to show up.

"Um hey." I said startled seeing him here.

"Hey. Did Damon come by here." He said.

"No, he didn't come by here. Why?" I asked him.

"Is that the answer you're going to give me. Bella I can smell his scent. I know he's been here." He said gazing into my eyes. Oh boy he's trying to dazzle me again.

" Then why ask me if he didn't come by, if you know he was here already." I said to him. His eyes grew darker.

"Why won't you tell me what's he after." He said to me just getting a bit closer to me.

"He's not after me. He's just here because I'm here." I told him backing away from him. I could have close the door but as of right now he could have swung it back.

"Then why is he here, why do you talk to him, and why is he so interested in you." He said coming into my house. Now at that point I was really scared and when he seen that I was his face went from being angry to mellow. Now he held a sadness in his face.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you. Its just that I told you my secret, why can't you tell me yours."

"Edward, I have no idea what's going on, but all I can say is, is that Damon is here protecting me because there are people that are after me. He didn't say who was after me just that I'm very important to them and they want to find me. His job is to make sure they don't find me." I said to him.

"So there are people that are after you, but he won't tell you specifically why they are after you. Bella are you in danger." He said to me nervously.

"Edward I don't know. Damon only knows who's after me. He knows my mother but won't tell me who she is. All I know is that the women I drew was Hayley Marshall but he didn't tell me if she was my mother." I said to him.

He stood there taking this all in. He seemed to be calculating something.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you. But if you don't mind I would like to protect you for now on." He said to me. He tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear. I didn't know what to say after that statement so I decided to the subject.

"Hey, here's a question for you. When I ask you about what the sun does to you, you said I would find out later. When is later?" I said touching his jacket. He looked where my hand was at on his jacket and took it into his hand.

"You'll see very soon." He said to me. We looked at each other for a long time. I didn't want it to end but I remembered that I had to go to work.

" sorry to cut this short but I have to go to work." I told him. He didn't like that as much as I did. I decided to use my truck even though there was still a blood stain in the seats but it wasn't as bad.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _Made my way back home to be circled by my family; well half circled._

 _"Well?" they said in union._

 _"Damon the vampire that has been visiting Bella, told her that there are people looking for her and that they won't stop until they find her. He's here to make sure that they don't." I told them._

 _" Did he said if they were vampires?" Carlislie asked._

 _"No, didn't mention it." I said._

 _"Well this is getting very interesting." Emmett said._

 _"that's not good. She's probably in danger and doesn't even know it. Are we just going to let another vampire to be in Forks. Who knows how many people he could have hurt." Esme said distraught ._

 _"There's haven't been any missing people on the news. So as far as we know it no one is hurt as of yet." Carlislie said._

 _"So what are we going to do about this. We don't have all the facts and the person that does is not going to tell her or probably won't even tell us." I said. Everybody in the family was looking at one another see if anybody had the answer. We have never faced anything like this before. I never knew that Bella was that special. But what she told me about what Damon had said, I am definitely going to protect Bella. I can't let anything happen to her._

I made my way back home after work and notice Charlie's car parked in the drive way.

"Hey Charlie I'm home." I said closing the front door behind me.

"Hey Bella, how was work?" Charlie asked me sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching sports.

"It was ok. Kind of a slow day wasn't too many people in there." I told him. I went into the kitchen to see what we can have for dinner. Good thing I found a Philly cheese steak kit in the freezer. That shouldn't take long to cook. As I was making dinner I started to think about what Damon had said to me. Could it be my family that was looking for me? If so why wouldn't Damon want them to look for me? Maybe it's not my family. What if it's someone one else that wants to hurt me? Just thinking about it made me shiver. I finished cooking everything and called Charlie into the kitchen. He started to tell me about what he did at work today I tried to pay attention but in the back of my mind I was still thinking about what Damon said to me.

"So my day was pretty slow too. Thankfully nothing happens in Forks." He said.

"Thankfully, I guess that means that you are doing well with your job. What would Forks be without you." I told him. We finished eating and went separate ways. After cleaning the kitchen I said good night to Charlie and went up to my room to get ready for bed. I grab some clothes that I would be wearing and went to take a shower. The hot water helped with loosening the muscles in my back. I washed my hair and got out, brushed my teeth and went back to my room. I took the comb and comb my hair so my hair wouldn't get stuck together. After that I got into bed and stared out the window. I don't know what it was but I just had the weirdest feeling that I was being watched. I got into bed and settled myself into the blanket. Everything that happened today was so unnerving. With what's going on between me and Edward and then Damon. This was starting to be too much for one person to handle. As I lay there thinking about the events that took place, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up early to get ready for school. I was extremely excited because Edward was going to pick me up for school today. I tried to find a reasonable outfit for school I looked in my closet and found dark blue jeans a black shirt that was a see through to the t-shirt that was underneath and a black leather jacket. I decided to wear the boots I got from the store. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit it I looked good. The shirt was showing enough cleavage where it wasn't to much and with the bra I had on kind up made my breast look really good. I went to brush my teeth and combed my hair. My hair was naturally straight but I wanted something different with it. I went back to my room and found the curling iron that Charlie gave me. I went back to the bathroom and plugged it in. As I waited for it to get hot I went down stairs and had a bowl of cereal. It was almost time to go so I went back up stairs and put loose curls in my hair. I looked one more time in the mirror. I don't wear any make up because I really didn't need it. I had this natural look and today my eyes were bright. I had to admit I looked real good. So good I put most of the girls at school to shame. Especially Kim and Ashley. I got my books together and headed down stairs. As soon as I made it off the last step, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and my heart sped up just a little bit at the demi-god that was standing on my front porch.

"Hey." I said to Edward . He was wearing blue jeans and a shirt that had buttons going down under a brown jacket. I swear he looked good enough to be a model. His eyes raked over my body and he licked his lips.

"You look beautiful." he said.

"What these old clothes." I said while turning around so he can see everything. I gave him a flirtatious smile. At that moment it pushed me back in the house and had me up against the door. He was close enough to me that I can smell his sweet scent that was so enticing. His forehead was on mine and his hands were on my waist.

"So are you going to go to school, or skip for today." I said to him. He backed away from me but I was still leaning up against the door. I took a deep breath.

"We're going to school. I'm sorry about that. It's just that... you look so hot." He said. Well that is a confidence boost.

"Well then let's go to school." I said opening the door and heading out. We got in the car and we rode off.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Gold, like your eyes." I said to him. He looked at me.

"What's your favorite movie?" He asked next.

"Ummm The Avengers." I said to him.

"So you like marvel." He said.

"I'll watch anything that have fight's scenes because that's how I learned my moves." I told him. We was in the parking lot of the school and I notice that all the guys were standing around in a circle.

"What are they looking at?" I ask him.

"Rosalie car, a BMW M3 red convertible." He said to me. I don't know much about cars but if it get's guys attention then it must be nice. Edward parked in his normal spot. He walked around and opened my door. When I got out the guys attention went away from the car and over at me.

"Wow she look's hot." One guy said. I was walking beside Edward. Everyone was staring. Kim and Ashley mouth's were wide open.

"Why is everyone staring." I whispered at Edward.

"It's you they are staring at. You never worn something like this before. All the boys here are checking you out and the girl's are envious of you body." he said to me smiling. I knew my outfit would get attention but I wasn't sure it would get this much attention. I glanced over at his family and Rosalie mouth was wide open as well.

"Your sister Rosalie mouth is open." I said to him.

"She didn't know you had a body like that." He said to me. Maybe I shouldn't have worn this. I tried hard to blend in but with everything that kept helping to me I was always in the spot light at school, but there's no turning back now. As we made it in the building I had a devilish smile on my face. School was going to be interesting today. I went into my first period class and sat in my seat. Students were coming in and they guys in there was staring at me but I didn't pay them any attention. The late bell wrong and the teacher greeted the class. He started the lesson and in no time I wasn't the center of attention any more because there was going to be a test tomorrow and the teacher was going over everything. My morning classes went by and it was time was lunch. Angela met me at my desk.

"Bella you look amazing." she said to me with a smile on my face.

"Why thank you, I feel like I wanted to try something new so I put these together." I said to her as we walked into the cafeteria. I felt all eyes staring at me but I tried not to pay attention.

"Now I wish that everyone would stop staring at me. I may not have worn something like this before but I'm pretty sure everyone had that feeling of wearing an outfit that makes them feel confident." I said. We sat down at our table.

"Nice outfit Bella." Ashley said with a sneer.

"Well thank you, I wanted to try something new no big deal." I said taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Hey Bella, do you have a date to the dance." Tyler ask.

"No I don't because I'm not going." I said to him. I looked at Ashley and she glared at me. Hey it's not my fault he only stares at me.

"why not?" Tyler said. Eric and Ben was also staring to find what my answer was. Come on Bella think of a lie.

"Me and Charlie found a lead and we are going to be out of town that weekend." I said. Nice save me.

Were are you going?" Kim ask. Well that's just great, I wasn't prepared for that question.

"Virginia, we are going to Virginia." I said to her. Please no more questions.

"Oh, have fun in Virginia." Said Ben. I smiled at him. Angela changed the subject and started to talk about her brothers and I was so glad that she did. I focus my attention on her and Ben got into the conversation as well. In the corner of my eyes I saw Edward staring at me with his head turned sideways. The bell rung for class and I put my tray in the trash and walked out the door. I sat down in Biology and Edward came in a few minutes after me. No one else was in class yet.

"You're going to Virginia." Edward said to me as he sat down.

"No, I lied so that they wouldn't bug me about going to the dance. Tyler looked like he wanted to ask me but I have a feeling Ashley wanted him to ask her. And she already seems like she doesn't like me. I don't know what I did wrong." I told him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You can say that Ashley is the popular girl in school. She prides herself of being pretty and getting any guys she wants. That was until she tried to get my attention but I wouldn't give it to her. And then she saw Rosalie and she just been mean and nasty ever since. And now that you are here she is not the most beautiful girl in school, and the way you came to school dressed made sure of that." He said to me. Great just because how I looked she doesn't like me.

"Well when I came here I didn't look like much." I said to him.

"True but you was still the mysterious new girl that Charlie found in the woods. You know before you came here she was thinking that you was on drugs and was running naked in the woods." He said.

"Wow she is not a nice person is she." I said. He nodded his head. The class was getting filled and the teacher walked in. He started teaching class. Soon it was time for me to go to art class and Edward walked me there.

" You shouldn't worry about Ashley, she's nothing. I'm pretty sure her life may not be all that's cracked up to be. As many times I went to high school and met girls that was just like her it turns out that their life turns out the same." He said.

"Turn like how." I ask him.

"She will go to college and probably sleep with the whole football team and fraternities, then come up pregnant not knowing who's the father and then find herself working at a dinner." He said. Oh that's terrible. I waved him bye and went to my table to sit down. We were still drawing our landscapes when the fire alarm went off. It was loud I covered my ears.

"Ok everyone, I need you guys to walk in a single file line out the door and head to the nearest exit. I will be right behind you and when we get far enough away from the school I would do role call." Ms. Nathan said. I got up and followed the class. We walked out the school and was in the parking lot. We went all the way to the end of the parking lot and turned around facing the school. I was last and watched everyone walking away from the school. I looked at the school and I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me or what but I saw a figure in one of the science classrooms. From where I was standing I couldn't tell if the figure was a man or women but it quickly disappeared and there was a small explosion and it bust the window opened. Everyone screamed and then another explosion and another. Each time the science windows exploded. I looked around to see if I can find the Cullens. I spotted them further down and they was huddled together. I looked around and people was pointing at the windows. I looked around the school and saw that same figure with their backed turned facing the woods. From what I can tell it was a boy and he turned his head. His hair was light brown and his eyes were green. He was looking right at me and smiled, and then he was gone. The fire trucks came and told us to stay outside until they can see how much was damaged. Ms. Nathan did role call and the students talked amongst themselves and I was deep in thought. Who was that boy? Did he cause the explosion? Why would he?

 _Edward's point of view_

 _"Wow that was some_ _explosion. Do you think they will let us out early now." Emmett said. Me and my family was a little distance away from everyone else so nobody could hear us._

 _"Did you pulled the fire alarm again Emmett?" Jasper said. Emmett was always playing pranks on people. Twenty years ago he pulled the fire alarm at a school we was attending in Alaska so he can flood the boys bathroom._

 _"No I didn't. Just because I pulled it before, doesn't mean I pulled it this time." Emmett said to Jasper glaring at him. I was search for Bella when I found her I saw her concentrating on the school. I looked where she was looking and saw a figure in the window then it was gone but a few seconds later an explosion busted the window of the science class._

 _"There's someone in the building." I told the family._

 _"Did you get a good looked inside their head?" Emmett ask at the same time explosions went off in all science classrooms. Students were screaming and the fire trucks came through._

 _"No I didn't." I told him. I looked at Bella again and she was facing the woods. I turned to see what had her attention and there was a boy standing there with his back toward us. He turned his head and smiled at Bella and I concentrated on his thoughts._

 _Found you little one. Was what he said in his thoughts. Then he was gone. Another vampire. What did he mean by that._

 _"He said, found you little one. He was looking at Bella when he said that and he's a vampire." I told them._

 _"Could he be one of the people that is after Bella. Why are there vampires after Bella." Jasper said. It could be._

 _"There's not much damage in the classrooms, just small fire's that were easy put out. Nothing was taken from the classrooms." Alice said._

 _"So it had to be a distraction but why." Jasper said. "if he's after Bella then what good would it be to take her in front of all of these people." He said. I wasn't sure he was after Bella but more like he wanted something that was inside the school but what. Alice skipped off to see Bella. This is getting serious. We have to find out what Damon knows, Bella could be in danger. And if a vampire is after her then I will make sure no other vampire would come near her. I will kill them before they get the chance._

I was so much in thought that I didn't notice Alice was standing in front of me.

"Bella are you ok." Alice said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just wondering how long we have to stand out here." I said to her.

"Not long they have to put out any fires, we will probably go back in soon to get our stuff. They'll probably let us out early since there are no windows in the science rooms." she said. Everyone was going back to where there classes was and the fire fighters came out and talked to the principal. The principal made his way to the teachers.

"Alright everyone. The fire department said that we can go back inside. But because of this incident that I will be investigated to find the culprit all students will get there stuff and go home?" He yelled. Everyone cheered and we all headed back inside. As I made my way back to the table to pack up I notice there was a page missing from my book. The page with the family I drew was missing. Someone ripped out the page but why. I packed up and met Edward at the door.

"Someone tore a picture I drew out of my art book. It was a picture I drew of a family I saw in a dream once. Who would do that." I said to him as we walked to the parking lot.

"I don't know Bella. Was it important?" he asked me.

"It could have been. They could have lead me to the right place if I ever met one of them. Now I won't have that chance because it's missing." I told him.

"Can't you draw the picture again." He asked as he opened the door for me. I got in and put my seat belt on. Edward was in the car.

"I only seen them once in the dream. If I could it will probably take time to get the details right again." I said to him. He pulled out the parking lot. It was silence in the car and it seems like neither of us wanted to talk. He pulled up in the driveway.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask politely.

"I can't me and my family are going hunting." He told me. I looked in his eyes. They was darker then they were before.

"Ok well have fun." I said to him while getting out the door. " I'll make sure not to be in the woods today." And I closed the car door. I made it inside and put my stuff down. I had a good amount of time before I had to go work. I pulled out my art book and drew the boy I saw today that disappeared in the woods. There was something sinister about that smile he gave me.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I made it back home and throw my stuff down in my room._

 _"That vampire I saw in the woods cause the distraction to steal a drawing out of Bella's art book." I said out load. Everyone was in my room._

 _"How do you know?" Jasper said. I sat on the couch._

" _Bella told me that she drew a picture of a family that she saw in her dreams once. And that when she went to get her stuff the page was ripped out." I said to him. "you was right about the distraction." I told him._

 _"So someone is after Bella. When you read his thoughts did he say anything." Carlisle said._

 _"He said I found you little one. And then he was gone." I told him._

 _"Then she needs to be protected." Esme said._

 _"I agree." Carlisle said. I nodded my head in agreement._

 _"We need to talk to Damon and get him to tell us about Bella's past and how much danger she is in. We can intervene if it's vampires that are after her." Jasper said._

 _"What if it's not just vampires but humans as well. Remember there were humans that came for her in the first place. How do we protect her from humans." Emmett said. Everyone looked at him puzzled._

 _"What do you mean humans can be after her. Why would humans be after her." I said to him._

 _"Well think about it. She was found in the woods naked and we know she is half vampire. What if she was an experiment and they wasn't finished before she got freed." Emmett said. That makes no sense._

 _"Emmett that makes no sense. Why would humans experiment on her. And if that was true how did they get their hands on vampire samples." I said to him._

 _"Well in my days experiments were all the rage. Maybe they was trying different things and end up creating Bella. And given what Emmett said that humans were after her in the first place then there could be a chance that Bella is in danger from vampires and humans." Carlisle said. This was not what I was expecting. Not only do I have to protect Bella from our kind but also from humans that want to cause her harm. No, it won't get to that. I don't care if I have to lock her away. I will protect her at all cost._

 _"Edward don't you dare. You know no good would come from locking her away. How would you explain to Charlie Bella's disappearance." Alice said._

 _"It was just I thought Alice. I wasn't going to do it. But if Bella is in danger from vampire and humans then mark my words if it come down to it, I will find a way to keep her safe. Even if I have to lock her away." I said._


	14. Chapter 14

Life and Death

School was on a one hour delay due to the explosion yesterday at the school. The police, firefighter's, and the principal Mr. Scott was still investigating what could have cause the explosion. I tried asking Charlie about it but all he told me was that because it was an open investigation, he couldn't talk about it. Maybe it was that strange boy I saw that disappeared into the woods. He had to be a vampire, but why would a vampire create an explosion at a school. I was getting myself ready for school and with the extra time I sat in the living and turn on the tv. I watched the news to see if there were any other explosions at different schools. But the news didn't say anything about other school except mines, but because of the explosion, all of the schools in Washington are taking safety precautions if it happens. I ate breakfast already so I decided to get my art book out and draw. At first I thought I was drawing an angel but it was Edward with white winds behind him, a fallen angel. Even though Edward sees himself as a monster I don't see him that way. As I was putting the finishing touches on the picture there was a knock at the door. I went to the door to open it and when I did there was no one there. I walk out and looked around but there was no one on the porch. I turned back and before I close the door I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. When I looked down there was a stab wound. I looked back up and there was nobody there. I shut the door and staggered to the phone I picked it up to call for help but there was no dial tone. My eye sight was getting blurry and my legs came out from under me I went down on the floor and looked at my stomach. There was a lot of blood coming from the wound and my hand was covered in blood. I wished I could call Edward but I don't want him to see me like this. It might make him go crazy seeing all this blood. I tried crawling into the kitchen. If I could reach a dish towel I can put pressure on the wound. I heard the back door open and figure came in.

"Please help me I've been hurt." I said. The figure walked slowly to where I was and at the moment I knew he or she wasn't going to help me. I tried looking at their face but my sight was going in and out.

"It will be over soon. I don't know how long it takes you to heal but I can wait." He said to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I said to him. He grabbed my arm and turned me so that I was laying on my back. I covered the wound with my other hand.

"For my enjoyment really, to see if you are going to heal with what being what you are should help." He said. He got back up and went back into the kitchen. When he came back he had what looked to be like a bucket in his hand. He walked pass me and I heard water and I could have sworn I smelled bleach. My breathing was ragged, my sight leaving me, my body was going numb. I didn't want this to end, not like this. There was so much I wanted to do, know. I wanted to see if me and Edward could have a relationship, I wanted to find my family, I wanted to find out who I am but this man took that away from me. Why? For his enjoyment, to see if I would heal. He must know about me but instead of telling me he stabbed me. I took my last breath before darkness to over.

 _Stefan's point of view_

 _I found out where she lived. She doesn't smell the same like she did centuries ago. She seems human. This must be the work of Damon and the Latnok did to her. Well that's too bad I wanted to talk to her about the Volturi and all the things they have done since she's been away. I was hoping she had her memory but when Damon told me that she was safe and don't remember a thing I got angry. There was so much I wanted to say to her now I can't because she doesn't remember me or any of her kind she made. I reached into my car and pulled out a knife that I stole from a house I burned to the ground in mystic falls after killing a family. That was fun and they tasted so good. Well I guess I have some fun with her majesty. I walked up to her door and knocked, I quickly hid and waited for her to open the door. She came out on the porch looking to see who knocked on the door. When she didn't see any one and before she could close the door in vampire speed I stabbed her and quickly dashed to the back to watch through the window. I saw her look down and shut the door. Man I got her good she would lose a lot of blood in a matter of minutes. She went to reach for the phone. I can't have her calling for help, I went to the electrical box and pulled out the phone card. She can't call anyone now. I watch as she looked at the phone and put it down. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor still covering the wound. She tried crawling. There was a trail of blood she was leaving behind. I looked at the time 7:10, that should be enough time to see if she will heal from this and make it to school on time. I walked through the back door._

 _"Please help me." she said. I smiled at her. With the amount of blood she's leaving behind she won't last. She was squinting her eyes. I knew at that time her eye sight was getting blurry._

 _"It will be over soon. I don't know how long it takes you to heal but I can wait." I said to her._

 _"Why are you doing this?" She said. I grabbed her arm she was using to help her crawl and I turned her on her back. Her other hand was still on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't helping, a puddle started to form._

 _"For my enjoyment really, to see if you are going to heal with what being what you are should help." I told her. God please let this work. I hope whatever they did to her isn't permanent. I got up and walked back into the kitchen. I looked under the sink and found a bucket with a rag in it then looked in the cabinets to find bleach. I turned and saw the laundry room. I looked in there and found the bleach. I poured half of it into the bucket and put hot water in there. I went back and started to clean blood off the phone and the floor were she left the trail. As I was cleaning I listen to her heart beat slowed then nothing. Alright then, let's see how long this is going to take. I went back to clean the trail of blood she left. I looked at Hope again. She has always been beautiful, even as a child she was beautiful. I never know how someone can come from a family so bad, dangerous, and caused destruction everywhere they go and she comes all pure and good hearted. Man this is a lot of blood. I cleaned off the knife I used before wrapped it up in a towel. I went to my car and put it back in there. I came back in the house just enough time to here a heart beat. I looked at my watch 7:55 am 46 minutes. Not bad. I picked her up and went up stairs. I put her on her bed and pulled her shirt up to see the stab wound. It was healing and her heart was beating. It won't be long now. I went back downstairs and cleaned the rest of the blood off the floor. I poured the bloody water down the sink carefully so it won't splash. I took the bloody rag and looked one last time which was when I heard her take a huge breath and I walked out the door closing it quietly._

I took a huge breath and sat up. I was breathing hard and looked around. I was in my room. Could it all been a dream. I looked at my alarm clock 8:15, ok I won't be late for school. I looked down and saw my shirt. It wasn't a dream. I was really stabbed and died. I pulled my shirt up and the wound was completely healed. I was too scared to get up out of bed. It was really quiet in the house. I was the only one here. Maybe I should skip school today. Yeah I could skip but then Edward would probably ask what's wrong. How am I suppose to tell him someone came here stabbed me and left me for dead but knew that I would probably heal. He's already protective of me. And if he couldn't catch the guy then he would be keeping his eyes on me 24/7. I heard a knock on the door. I gasp, I don't want to answer the door maybe it's him coming back to finish me off. I got off the bed and went down stairs they knocked again.

"Bella it's me, Alice." I heard Alice said. I sighed in relief. I looked down and notice that I was still wearing my bloody clothes.

"Give me a second Alice, I spilled milk on me and I need to change." I said running back up stairs. I took off my shirt and pants threw them in the hamper in the closet then put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt that should off my cleavage. I ran back down stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Alice." I said. She looked me up and down confused. Like what I was wearing didn't go correctly.

"Is something wrong." I said to her.

"I just wanted to come by to see if you are alright." she said with the look of confusing on her face. I wonder why she still looked confused. Should I tell her that I died for a few minutes. Nah I leave that out for a later date. Don't want her telling Edward. I still don't know what we are in this relationship we have going on.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just taking my slow sweet time since we have this delay. Have you heard anything about the investigation of the explosion at the school." I asked her.

"My dad over heard some of the nurses talking about that someone mixed the chemicals in science to make the explosions. They dusted for finger prints but found none. The police thinks the perpetrator used gloves." She said to me. I looked behind her and notice it was Edward car she drove in to come here.

"So does that mean the case is close or left open since there's no evidence?" I said to her.

"Well according to my dad the police is going to leave it open in case something else develop. Are you sure you are ok Bella. Nothing strange happened." she asked again.

"No, nothing strange happen Alice." I told her leaning on the door frame.

"Then why do I smell bleach coming from your house." she said. Oh boy, how do I explain that. I turned back to look inside. Sure enough there was a strong scent of bleach. So the man cleaned up all the blood. No wonder I wasn't slipping and sliding when I came down here. How did I not notice that.

"I was cleaning before I headed to school." I lied to her. She seems to take that answer.

"Well I'm just going to finish up getting ready. I'll meet you at school yeah." I said to her. she smiled at me and nodded her head. She walked off the porch and got in the car and drove off. I closed the door and leaned against it. I looked at the floor. It was spotless, no trace of blood or any sign that I was stabbed. Whoever he was cleaned everything and he put me in my bed. I didn't get a good look at him. I stomped my foot and went up stairs to put on my shoes. I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door.

I was going to try and act like this is just a normal day at school. I'm going to put my death to the back of my mind. Everyone was already at the school when I parked my truck. I got out and was met my Angela.

"Hey Bella, how's it going." she said to me. We started walking up to the school.

"I'm doing fine. Is everyone still talking about what happened yesterday." I asked her. We sat at a table that was empty.

"Yeah, everyone was hoping that school was going to close. But because it was only the window's that was busted the principal said that school should return back to normal. They already started to fix the windows." she said to me. I looked up and notice that three of the windows where fixed and the other's wasn't. The bell ranged and we headed to our classes. As I made my way to my class I saw Emmett already siting at his desk. I went to sit down.

"Um hey." Emmett said as I was getting my stuff out.

"Um hey." I said pleasantly.

"Allow me to introduce myself correctly, I'm Emmett." He said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella, but of course you already know that." I said smiling at him. He laughed a little.

"I thought introducing myself correctly would make up for the other times that we met. He said. I was going to say something else but the teacher came in. He started the class and got into his lesson for the day. A couple of students ask if there was going to be less work because of what happened yesterday. The teacher told them that classes are going to be normal as always nothing changed. He's phone ranged and told us that he had to talk this call.

"I'll be right outside. Don't talk to loud." He said and walked out the room. Everyone started their own conversation.

"Edward mention that your date went well." He said.

"It did. Wait he called it a date." I said to him.

"Well yeah, that's what it was right. A guy takes a girl out to dinner. You haven't been on one before have you." He asked. I shook my head.

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure he told you about us." He said looking directly into my eyes. I looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to us.

"I promise him that I wouldn't say anything. Do you think it's a good time to talk about that know." I said waving my hand around to show that we wasn't alone in this room.

"I believe you. Beside I think it's great that my big brother is able to find someone. He's been alone for a long time." Emmett said.

" I thought you were the oldest because you are so much…bigger than him in body weight." I said with a sort of quirkiness to it. He laughed a gentle but deep laugh.

" Edward has me by some years." Emmett said. The teacher came back and apologized for the interruption and went back into the lesson. Class ended and Emmett said bye. I headed toward my English class like nothing ever happened.

"Hello." Someone said next to me. I looked up and seen Jasper staring at me.

"Um hi." I said back to him.

"I know Alice came to see you today. Is everything alright, she came back and didn't say anything." Jasper said to me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes everything is fine. There's nothing to worry about." I said to him.

"Good to hear. Listen I heard your conversation with Emmett. I believe you too that you won't tell anyone about us." Jasper said. I smiled at him. The teacher was given a lesson on how to right better essays and how to get the point across in the essay without having to drag everything out.

"Do you like Forks?" Jasper asked me.

"Um is fine. It rains to much though. I really enjoy the sun, and it seems it has become eventful since I've been here. I didn't think nothing like what has been happening these couple of months happens to a small town." I told him.

" This place doesn't get a lot of sun and with a small town like this nothing ever happens until now. But this town as been peaceful. Let's hope that nothing else happens. Why did you come here in the first place." He said.

"I don't know I was already here when Charlie met me. How I got here I don't know." I told him.

" Have you gotten any word from relatives?" he asked. It seems to me that Edwards tell more things to his family about me then telling me anything about his family expect they are vampires.

"No I haven't." I told him with a frown on my face. I turned to pay attention to the teacher and it seems that Jasper got the message that I didn't want to say anything else about my family. Class went quickly after that. I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria.

" I seen Jasper talking to you." Said Angela.

"Nothing really, just hey and ask if I like it here." I told her. I followed her into the lunch line and sat at the table with everyone else. Every one there was having their own little conversation. Thankfully Angela sat next to me and we had our own conversation. I tried to not look at any of the Cullens but I had this tingly feeling that I was being watch. When I went to take a bit of my food I took a quick glance at who was staring and of course it was Edward and surprisingly Emmett staring at me as well. I went back to talk to Angela and paid no mind to them again.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _As me and my family sat at our table in the cafeteria I watched Bella as she walked in. Boy was she beautiful. She sat at her table with her friends and talked with Angela the whole time._

 _"Alice why won't you tell us why you visited Bella today. You had a vision and before I could find out what it was you blocked me." I said to her glaring._

 _"I had to be sure what I saw wasn't true but when I got there everything was normal. I didn't want to worry you and have you talking again about locking her away like the other day." she said to me. Yeah my family was surprise when I mention that I would lock Bella away to keep her safe._

 _"What did you see." I ask her again coldly. She inhaled deeply._

 _"In my vision I saw Bella open her door but when she went to close it she was stabbed. And I saw her try to call for help but it seems like the phone wasn't working and she fell. She tried to crawl into the kitchen but at that moment someone came in and watched her. I couldn't see there face because it was blurry. Well that same man clean everything up and at the moment Bella was dead. As the vision went on I saw Bella standing there with bloody close." She finished saying. The rest of the family was frozen still. All eyes were on Alice when she told us her vision. I finally found my voice again._

 _"What the hell Alice. Why didn't you tell us sooner? When is it going to happen." I said to her. I glanced over at Bella the same time Emmett was looking at her._

 _"I don't know, but I think it already happened." I looked at her again confused._

 _"When she opened the door I caught a whiff of bleach. Like someone used a lot of it to clean. When I ask her she said she was cleaning before school started but there was no smell of bleach on her anywhere. When I looked at her there was blood under her finger nails." Alice said._

 _"So what you are saying is that Bella died today and she somehow came back to life." Rosalie said not believing._

 _"That's what I'm saying. We already know that she can heal." Alice said. I was shaking my head. Could what Alice said be true. Did Bella die today but came back and lied to Alice saying nothing happened. Why would she hide that from us. My leg was shaking, I felt anger and rage. I was angry because Bella didn't say anything, rage because someone left her to die probably not knowing she heals quickly. What if they come back to see if she was dead. I started to panic, no that can't happen. I will not let her die the second time._

 _"You know she thought that I was the oldest." Emmett said under his breath. I focused back on him._

 _"Oh really, she wouldn't think that if she saw how much I beat you at everything." I said with a smile._

 _"Yeah right." He said. We both was looking at her again. She notice when she took a bite out of her hamburger._

 _"So does anyone still has a clue with what Damon wants with her anyway." Said Jasper._

 _"Something big. I seen it but it only gives me parts of it. Like someone is still trying to come up with a plan." Said Alice._

 _"Then what are we waiting for. Lets deal with Damon and be done with this. If we run him out of Forks then Bella would be safe and all of this stuff can stop happening. Said Rosalie getting annoyed. She still thinks that Bella could be part human and don't want anything to do with her but I think little by little she's coming around to like Bella._

 _"Edward their doing blood types in bio class today." Alice told me._

 _"And just like before I will be in my car." I told her._

 _"Yeah but you might want to tell Bella about that. Or its not going to be pretty." She said._

 _"Why is she going to faint." I turned to Alice now._

 _"Yes, and feel sick and something else to." She said._

 _"Oh what? Is she going to vomit." Emmett said snickering._

 _"No, her eyes will change colors." She said. No one was expecting that. Everyone had their eyes on Alice."_

 _"Change like how?" I asked her._

 _"Yellow. Like a lion's. Then she faints. However her sickness will feel different. Like when we're hungry, expect more human. Like vampire and human hunger at the same time if that even makes since." Alice said confused as ever. That is not normal. The bell rang to go to class and Bella was getting up to put her tray in the trash. Here's my chance._

I got up to put my tray in the trash when Edward was right behind me.

"Oh hey." I said.

"Don't go to biology class." He told me.

"What, Why?" I said to him.

"Trust me you don't want to go." He said.

"I think I'll be fine." I told him. I try to leave but he got in front of me.

"Edward, It's just bio class. Nothing is going to happen." I told him getting a little angry.

"Yo, Bella are you alright." I heard Eric say.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a little chat with Edward." I said to him. I looked back at Edward.

"Now if you don't mind but I'll be late for class." I told him. I left him there. He turned around.

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you." He said. I look back at him and went out the door. His family was still standing there.

I went to bio class and sat down in my seat. Edward didn't come in behind me. The last kid showed up then the teacher got started.

"Alright class, today we are doing blood typing. I hope no one is afraid of blood. You guys are going to find out your blood type. So everyone get a partner because each of you is going to prick each other's finger. So everyone come up here and get your materials that you are going to need and I will demonstrate so you can know what to do. Everyone got their materials. I got mine last.

"Bella, after I finish demonstrating I will help you." Said the teacher. "So now everyone that has a partner watch what I do. He took a student hand and said that it will only hurt a pinch and prick his finger will a needle. Blood started to come out of his finger and he wiped it on a tube so that the blood can go down inside. Now he told everyone to start. As people started to prick their fingers, I started not to feel well. My stomach became queasy, my throat started to hurt, I felt light headed, and the strangest thing I was feeling was that I wanted to go up to a person finger and suck their blood. Then everything went dark.

The next thing I heard was people talking around me asking if I was alright. Then I heard the teacher ask if anyone could take me to the nurse. I heard Eric say he would and I felt someone pick me off the floor and cradle me in their arms. Then I felt cool air all around me. I opened my eyes and saw that I was now outside and I couldn't smell the blood anymore.

"Eric can you put me down for a sec." I said to him.

"But we are almost to the nurse office." He said back.

" That's fine but I feel like I'm about to throw up and I know you probably don't want to smell like vomit the rest of the day do you." I said to him. He put me down and just about time because I went to a bush and throw up my lunch. Oh I didn't feel too good. My legs were trebling like they couldn't hold me up anymore. I laid down on the payment. The cool of it made me feel a little bit better.

"Bella, I should get you to the nurse." Eric said a bit worried.

"Just let me lay here for a few. Its helping a little bit." I told him. However I wasn't going to be there for long because someone I knew just by hearing his voice told me who it was. Edward came toward us.

"Bella are you ok?" he said.

"She'll be fine. She just fainted in bio because of the blood. I'm taking her to the nurse's office." Eric said annoyed because Edward was here.

"Why don't you let me take her. Mr. Rockafellar might be wondering why you haven't come back yet." Edward said in a voice I know all too well. He was using his voice of persuasive again on Eric.

"But he told me to take her." Eric said with anger in his voice.

"I'm sure he did but you should go back. You never know if there are more people who might faint at the sight of blood." He said with more persuasive.

"Fine I'll go. Bella are you sure you will be ok with him." Eric said to me. A part of me want to say yes so that we can be alone again but the other part of me doesn't want to see him right now. I'm pretty sure Alice told him why she came to my house, even thought she didn't tell them at the time why she came to visit me.

"It doesn't matter who takes me to the nurse, as long as I get there." I said to both of them. Then I felt cold hands pick me up and cradle me in their arms. I knew that Edward would have his way.

"You know I was fine with Eric taking me to the nurse office. I thought you left." I said to him.

"I was in the car when I heard you guys. I told you not to go to class today but you didn't believe me." He said.

"Because you didn't tell me that they was blood typing in class. And how did you know that I would faint at the sight of blood? I asked him.

"I little birdie told me." He said.

"Who?" I said. We made it to the nurse office. When she looked up she saw us and rushed over.

"Dear Lord, what happened? She asked.

"She fainted in bio class. They're blood typing." Edward said.

"Take her to the room and lay her on the bed." The nurse said. Edward did what he was told and laid me on the bed. The nurse was behind him and put a cold rag on my forehead.

"Lay right here for a bit until the sickness subside ok." She said. I nod my head and she left me and Edward in the room.

"So you don't like the sight of blood." Edward said trying to make small talk.

"I guess not seeing how I fainted. Plus with the metallic smell of it who would." I said shaking my head. "but then again the sweet mouth watering scent it also has made me sort of hungry." My eyes went wide at what I just said. Did I just said that out loud. I looked at Edward and he was staring at me with questions in his eyes

"That's what you smell when you smell blood." Edward said puzzled.

"Yes, is that bad. Is blood suppose to smell like that?" I said. I sat up slowly and looked at him. He was as breath taking as always. He looked right back at me. Then the sickness started up again. My throat started to hurt, and not only that but the smell of blood was in the air. Edward face went from sternness to total shock as he looked at my eyes like he saw something there.

"Leave the room." He said in a rush tone. I got up at once not asking any questions and walked out the room. Eric was carrying a boy that had gotten his finger pricked.

"Another one." Said the nurse. She told Eric to put the boy in the room I just came out of. My legs felt like they couldn't carry me anymore so I started to fall but Edward caught me. He sat me down in the chair that was in the office. I sat there trying to catch my breath and regain my strength. I don't know what came over me. Is the sight of blood that bad for me that I get like this? Then it dawn on me earlier today I lost a lot of blood when I was stabbed. I most look really pale than normal. The nurse came back and looked at us.

"Oh honey. You still look the same when you came in." she said.

"Can she leave school? I don't think she will be able to function like this. I may have to get her home before she faints again." Edward said.

" That seems like a good idea." The nurse said.

"I can't leave my books and stuff." I said to him.

"I'll get someone to pick them up." He said guiding me out. We made it to the parking lot and I started to feel better. I was going to my truck when he stopped me.

"Whoa. What do you think you're doing?" he said.

"Going home." I told him.

"Not in the condition you're in. I'll take you home." He said. Before I could argue again the sickness and the burning of my throat came back again and everything went dark.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me." I heard someone say. It sounded familiar but I couldn't tell. My sight was a bit blurry so I couldn't tell where I was.

"Where am I?" I said.

"At the hospital." Someone said. My sight started to become much clearer.

"It's Dr. Cullen. Can you hear me?" he said again. My surrounding was clear and I could tell that I was in the hospital.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted." Dr. Cullen said. He was shining a light in my eyes.

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"About an hour. I called Chief Swan. He should be here soon." He said to me. He stopped shining the light in my eyes. I looked around and notice that Edward was standing against the wall.

"You're still here." I said to him.

"Someone had to be with you when Chief Swan gets here." He said to me.

"Um Edward can you come with me please? I want to talk to you." Dr. Cullen said. Edward came up to me and grab my hand.

"I'll be back. I won't be too far." He said with sincere eyes. He patted my hand and left.

 _Edward's Point of view_

 _"What cause her to faint and why does she look so pale" Carlisle said._

 _"They was doing blood typing in bio class. She smelled the blood and fainted but her eyes changed to a golden color like a lion's. Carlisle she described the way blood smelled and when she described it it was like how blood smells to us. Could it be her vampire side trying to come out again." I said._

 _"Maybe but that still doesn't explain why she is paler than normal. Just the sight of blood should have not made her that pale, her color was suppose to come back an hour ago." Carlisle said._

 _"She's paler than normal because she may have lost a lot of blood today." I said to him. Carlisle looked confused at what I said. So I explain to him about what Alice had told us. His eyes were getting wide as he listen to the story._

 _"All of this happened before school. Why didn't Alice tell us that's why she left so early." Carlisle said rubbing his face with his hands._

 _"She couldn't tell if the vision was something that was going to happen or did happen. When she got there Bella was wearing different clothes and said that everything was fine but Alice caught a whiff of bleach and ask her about it. She told Alice that she was cleaning before school started but here was no smell of bleach on her and Alice saw blood under her finger nails." I said to him._

 _"So Bella died this morning then came back to life." Carlisle said. I nodded._

 _"Extraordinary." He said. At that moment Charlie came close to us._

 _"Hey is Bella alright." He asked._

 _"Yes Bella is alright. She fainted today at school because bio class was blood typing today. She should be ready to go home and rest." Carlisle said. Charlie nodded his head and left to see Bella in the room._

 _"Edward the family is going to have to be on high alert to the dangers that are coming for Bella. We need to trap Damon into telling us what Bella is and how much danger she's in. It looks like every time she turns around danger is lurking. We also need to be on the look out if anybody strange come up to her. That guy that stabbed Bella may still be out there. He'll probably come back to see if she's dead." Carlisle said. I agreed. We returned to Bella's room. I decided that every night while she's sleeping I will be watching her. I'm not letting her go, I just found her._

"Dr. Cullen said that you can go home." Charlie told me when Edward and his dad came back into the room.

"Bella when you get home I need you to rest. You should be back to your old self in no time." Carlisle said.

"Did you bring her here?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Yes I did. I was going to bring her home but she fainted on me when I was about to put her in my car. She was going to drive her truck but I told her that it would have been a bad idea." He said looking at me.

"I'm glad you talked her out of it. Cause if you would have gotten in that truck you would have caused an accident. Thank you Edward." Charlie said.

" I'll go fill out the paper work so you can sign her out." Dr. Cullen said to him. As he walked out Charlie phone ranged.

"I'm going to take this. I'll be right outside. Lay here for a while." He told me as he walked off. Me and Edward was the only ones left in the room.

" Are you enjoying this?" I asked him.

"Why would I be enjoying you being in the hospital?" he asked me.

"I was perfectly fine with Eric carrying me to the nurse office. You could have just let him take me there." I said to him.

"I didn't want him to take you. He was so happy about having to carry you all the way to the nurse office so he can brag that he was your knight and shining armor. There's also the fact that I care a lot about you and having another man carry you someplace was not settling with me." He said with a stern look on his face. he looked as if he wanted to beat up someone.

"Ok I see. So how did you like being my knight and shining armor." I asked him.

"I liked it actually. I was able to take you anywhere I wanted you to go and you didn't argue. How could you? You were out most of the time." He said with a smile on his face. I knew I should have threw up on him. That would have been a funny sight. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. Edward sat next to me and took some of my hair and started to twist it around his finger.

"You scared me back there. When you fainted. We were in the parking lot and there was no sight of blood anywhere. And you still fainted. You wasn't looking so good. When you was in my car you kept saying that it hurts, that your throat was hurting. I held your hand and you seem to stop." He said. I began to realize that what Edward was feeling was really real. He cared for me a lot and just by having Eric care for me made him jealous. I was going to say something but Charlie came back.

"Hey are you ready to go home kido." He said.

"Yeah." I told him. I got up from the bed.

"Um thank you for bringing me here. I appreciate it." I told Edward.

"Anytime." Edward said with a smile on his face. I left him in the room and followed Charlie to the car. We drove home and made it inside. I told Charlie that I wasn't really hungry so I went upstairs to my room. It was dark so I couldn't see what was in front or behind me. All I knew was that I had a strange feeling that I wasn't alone before I could turn on the light someone came up from behind and stuck me with a needle. I tried to scream but the person had their hands over my mouth.

"Hey its only me, Damon. This is going to make your pain go away so you wouldn't have to feel sick when you see the sight of blood." He told me. I was trying to pull away but my body felt tired and I was feeling drowsy. Before I fell to the floor Damon gather me up and put me in my bed. The last thing I saw was when Damon jumped out the window and into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

A Gift

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I watched as Bella and Charlie made it home. She was telling Charlie that she wasn't hungry and went up to her room. Her lights didn't come on. Maybe she went to bed. But that changed when I heard Damon talking to her. I got out of my car and waited until he came out. In mere minutes he was on the ground and I stood right in front of him._

 _"What do you want?" he said in a Italian ascent. I walked closer up to him._

 _"My family and I wants to talk to you." I told him._

 _"About what?" He said innocently._

 _"You what's it about. Me and my family wants answers so if you just follow me. Don't worry we aren't going to attack you." I reassured him. He looked agitated about the whole thing but agreed. He followed me back to my house and my family was waiting at the door._

 _"Would you come in please?" Carlislie asked him. He came in and looked around._

 _"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" he said folding his arms across his chest._

 _"Why is Isabella Swan so important to you?" My father asked him._

 _"This is not a concern for you and your family. I suggest that you don't worry about it." He said standing his ground._

 _"Look we just want answers. We know that you are hiding something from her and other things that you don't what to say, however when a human girl runs as fast as a vampire, can jump off a building without breaking anything, and her eyes can glow then there is something that we should be worrying about." I told him. He looked down at the floor trying to think of what he would say next: they know too much and I can't tell them anything. Well not yet anyway. Its still too early for our kind to know. He thought._

 _"Well I see that you have been keeping a very close eye on her and I think you should stop because she is none of your concern." He said. We wasn't getting anywhere but it took Esme to say something._

 _"Alright. We can tell that you are not going to say anything Mr... I'm sorry but I don't know what to call you, but can you just tell us what you can say so that we will be better prepared of what is going on with Bella." She said to him in a begging way._

 _" My name is Damon Salvatore and since you won't let these go since you begged fine I'll tell you." He said looking agitated._

 _"She is a very special girl and there are people looking for her. It is my job to make sure that they don't find her. Her story is very complicated to understand what is going on. So as of right now it is better if you don't know now but find out later on. That is all I can tell you, that is all I'm going to say and if you don't like it then that's absolutely fine with me as long as you mind your business and not worry about Isabella. She is none of your concern." He said looking at every single one of us. Now that put all of us in a state of confusing. Even Jasper wasn't trying to control everyone's emotions. He was confused himself._

 _"How important is she?" Emmett asked him._

 _"Very. The less you know the better. Now if you don't mind I have to get going." He said turning around to go out the door._

 _"I just have one more question." I said to him._

 _"And what will that be. I'm not telling you anything else." He said getting angrier by the minute._

 _"You was in her room and gave her something what was it?" I said to him with one eye brow raised._

 _"Something that will make the buring pain of her throat go away. Now if your biology class is planning on doing anything with blood, she won't feel sick anymore." And he left with that. My family and I looked at each other._

 _"What do we do now?" Esme said looking at Carlislie._

 _"Keep an eye on Bella. If she's that important then we must watch and wait." He said._

 _"I read his mind. He said that we knew too much already and it's too early for our kind to know." I said to them. They all looked at me._

 _"What do you mean he said it's too early for our kind to know? What does she has to with us. ? Rosalie said with frowning._

 _"I told you that something big was going to happen but I don't have all the details yet. It's like the people that is taking a part in it is not in focus yet." Alice said._

 _"And that's probably the people he's talking about." Carlislie said._

I woke up the next morning feeling better then I felt yesterday. Why is everyone want to stab me, am I a pin cushion to some people. I rolled my neck side to side. Well at least I'm better today. I got ready for school and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella. Are you feeling any better?" he asked me.

"Yes I feel fine." I told him. I got a bowl of cereal and joined Charlie at the table.

"Who called you on the phone yesterday? At the hospital?" I asked him.

"Oh um Damon. He wanted to meet with us, but I told him that you was at the hospital. He asked what happened and I told him that you fainted when you saw blood at school." He said.

"Oh and was he worried." I said.

"No, couldn't tell." He said taking another spoonful of cereal. I contemplated what Charlie said and what Damon did last night to me in my room. He injected me with something that didn't make me feel sick when I see blood. Injected me with something and not telling me what it is, is not a good thing. He is definably hiding something and I'm probably the reason. Too bad he doesn't know that I died yesterday and came back. With that information there's no telling what he would do to me.

"Well I'm heading to the station. Have a good day at school." He said to me putting his bowl in the sink. I told him bye and finished eating my cereal. I cleaned both of the bowls and went to gather my stuff. But that's when I remembered that I left my stuff in school and the nurse never said where she was going to put it. I looked out the window and notice that my truck was in the driveway. Charlie must have retrieved it from the school parking lot. I got my key and headed for the door. Standing on the porch was Edward staring at me. His smile was bright and he was wearing a beige shirt under a brown leather jacket and blue jeans. He looked like he just step out of a photo shoot from GQ.

"Um hi." I said to him. I closed the door.

"Hello, I came to give you a ride to school." He said to me walking down the porch.

"You still don't think I'm well enough to drive myself." I said to him with a raised eyebrow. I was standing on the passenger side of his car, Edward was looking at me.

"I like driving you to school." He said opening his door giving me a pouting face. I took a deep breath. I looked at my truck and something dawn on me.

"Edward who drove my truck back to my house." I ask him.

"I ask Alice to do it. Your book back is in my car in the backseat. Don't worry all of you homework is done. I took it upon myself to do my homework and yours, so to pay me back you can let me take you to school." He said to me with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and got into his car. He got in and we was off to school.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" Edward ask me. I shook my head.

"Nothing important why." I said to him.

"Remember when you ask me what does the sun do to me. Well I was thinking of showing you Saturday. Also me and my family won't be in school Friday because we are going hunting." He said. He was parking in his parking space he always parked in.

"What are you hunting?" I asked him. I grabbed my bag from the backseat.

"Mountain lions, dear, grizzly bears, etc." He said.

"Grizzly bears. Who likes grizzly bears, aren't they strong to tame." I said to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Emmett like them, he likes to fight them." He told me. I looked over and saw the rest of his family park along side of. Alice turned and waved at us. I waved back. I got out the car and Alice bounced over to me.

Hey Bella, your welcome by the way for bring your truck home, it drives slow." she said to me scrunching her nose.

"Hey don't talk about my truck like that, at least it gets me where I'm going. It's older than you guys cars so give it some respect." I said to her. The bell ranged and I waved bye at them. I headed into the school and went to class. Math class was a breeze since it was a math test, English class there was a test with an essay at the end so that took up the whole class. When that was over Angela come up to my desk to go to lunch.

"I see that the Cullens are comfortable with you talking to them." She said to me. I was always fond of Angela, she wasn't nosy like Kim. She also seemed shy and she loves talking about her family.

"Well what can I say, I'm easy to talk too, I don't shy away from the Cullens." I told her. We was in the lunch line.

"That's good I guess, they just seem weird and they always kept to themselves." she said. We made it out the line and was now sitting at our table with the rest of the group.

"Maybe they like a change of scenery. I am the new girl in town that doesn't know anything about her family or past. I'm like a mystery book." I said with wide eyes and wriggling my fingers. she laughed a little.

"How are you and Ben doing." I ask her. She started to blush. I knew she had a crush on him.

"He asked me to the dance." she said. I smiled brightly at her.

"That's awesome Angela." I said to her. We started talking about other things like her family, how Ben asked her, and math. The bell rang and we left to go to our next class. Edward was already sitting at our table.

"Have any idea what class is going to be about today?" I asked him.

"Anatomy and Physiology." He said back. Huh not bad of a subject. The teacher came in and got the class to quiet down. He started the lesson and I took notes. I glanced over at Edward and he wasn't writing down anything. I looked up at him and he pointed to his head. Of course he already knows this stuff, he went to school like maybe a hundred times. I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked taken aback my that. I laughed quietly. School went by in a breeze and Edward was taking me home.

"So I will see you Saturday." I said to him.

"Yes and dress comfortable because where we are going there's going to be a lot of walking." He said to me. I got out the car and went inside to get ready for work.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _I headed to my room and started on my homework. Not before long Alice came into my room._

 _"So taking her to your favorite place I see." She said to me._

 _"I'll be careful Alice." I told her._

 _"I know that. You really like her don't you. I like her too. It's just sad that she has no memory of her family." She said._

 _"Yeah. And it doesn't help the fact that Damon is not telling her. What's in her past that he doesn't want us to know. And how is it possible that's she's half vampire. Every time I'm with her there's no trace._

 _"Maybe whatever he injected her with mask that part of her so that she will seem to be human. And if that's the case, wouldn't it put her in more danger. She smells really good Edward." Alice said._

 _"What if, it's only a theory, but what if Damon knows her family but is keeping her away from them because they are dangerous." I said to Alice._

 _"Why would her family want to hurt her. It doesn't make since." Alice said._

 _"Families are known to have disagreements and betray one another. What if her family has gotten so bad that someone in the family told Damon to take her far away and make sure nobody finds her." Alice said._

 _"It's not doing any good if some one else was able to get to her. That could explain the strange person that left her to die." she said. At the mention of that I grew angry again. Someone came close to Bella and tried to kill her but didn't know the fact that she can heal quickly and come back. I still can't believe she hasn't mention that to any of us. She probably won't because she doesn't know what to make of it herself. I wasn't paying attention to Alice but I notice that her eyes were glassy and starring off in the distance. She came out of it before I could call her name._

 _"There's a strange present waiting for Bella on the porch. It's from the same man that killed her." Alice said._

 _"Edward head over there and find out what's in the present." Carlisle said. He didn't have to tell me twice, I ran out the house and as quickly as possible made it to the front porch of Bella's house and retrieved the package. I ran back home, and place the present on the dinning room table. The family gathered around._

 _"What do you think it is?" Emmett said._

 _"I don't know. Nothing good since the strange man tried to kill Bella." I said to him. I undid the ribbon and lift up the lid. Inside was a doll and a letter. I took out the letter. Bella's name was written on the outside in the neatest possible hand writing I ever seen. I open the letter and read out loud:_

 _Dearest Little One,_

 _I hope this doll bring back memories from when you was a child, which was so long ago. You grew up to be a beautiful young women and hopefully sometime soon I would be able to see you again. There are a lot of things we have to discuss but a close friend of ours told me that you have loss your memory and don't remember what happen to you which I find upsetting. Just to let you know your family have gotten themselves in a jam and it might take a while for them to get in contact with you. Our close friend has taken a liberty to make it difficult for you family to find you but one day soon you will join your family. In the mean time enjoy this small token of my gratitude and hopefully we will meet face to face on better terms then before._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your friend of the family_

 _I finished reading the letter and looked at the doll inside. The dress was lace and embellish around the chest are almost like from the Victorian era. The dolls hair was dark brown with blue eyes and porcelain skin. I think it was suppose to represent Bella._

 _"Why give her a doll, why not a picture." Emmett said. I shrugged._

 _"I don't know. Maybe to feel better about almost killing her the other day." I said._

 _"Edward, Bella and Charlie would be coming home soon. You have to put the present back." Alice said. I quickly wrapped the present and ran back to her house to put it on the doorstep where I found it. And ran back home._

I made it back home and greeted Charlie who was siting in the living room.

"Hey Charlie, how was work." I said to him.

"It was great. I saw a present on the doorstep addressed to you." Charlie said.

"Oh really, does it have a name on it." I walked into the living and picked up the present. I opened it and found the letter and started reading.

"There's no name on the letter. It was signed by a friend of the family. Do you think it's from someone who knows my family." I asked Charlie.

It could be since it was signed that way. To bad they didn't write their name on the present. It could have helped us out." He said. I looked inside and there was a doll.

"And they decided to give me a doll from my childhood. Do they realize that I'm no longer a child." I said sarcastically.

"They probably thought this doll would bring memories from your past. Do you recognize it?" Charlie said.

"Nope." I told him. Charlie went back to watching tv and I went into the kitchen to start dinner. So much as happened to me since I've been in Washington and now a friend of my family is reaching out to me. But why not come and talk to me. I have so many questions but there's nobody who would give me the answers to what I want to know, and not only that but now I have someone trying to kill me. I know I can trust Edward but I'm sure there's not a lot he can do. There's no birth certificate or paper trail that my family could have left. What am I going to do?

 _Stefan's point of view_

 _"Hello Damon, how are you." I said getting out the car._

 _"What do you want, brother I'm busy at the moment." He said back._

 _"I know you are. Keeping her majesty safe is a full time job." I said to him with a smile on my face._

 _"You know it. Don't worry she's none of your concern baby brother keep doing you and I'm going to keep doing me." He said to me._

 _"There's where you're wrong Damon. She is my business. Have you had a chance to talk to her, she probably wasn't looking to well yesterday with the amount of blood she lost." I said to him heading into a house in Seattle that I purchased before I killed the owner._

 _"Hope didn't loose any blood yesterday. Her science class was blood typing and she didn't even get a chance to prick her little finger. What the hell are are you talking about." Damon said with an edge to his face._

 _"Well I paid the princess a visit and I might have stabbed her with a butcher knife I required recently and watched her die." I said to him while fixing a glass of scotch._

 _"Dammit Stefan why would you do that, do you know what would have happen if she didn't wake up." He said to me._

 _"Well we don't have to worry about it because whatever you and that human society did to her the effects aren't permanent. Her old self is still there big brother and I attend to bring that part out. We had the best time centuries ago, wouldn't you agree." I told him with a smile on my face._

 _"Whatever you think you are going to do I suggest you end it. Matter of fact do us all a favor and turn your humanity back on." Damon yelled into the phone._

 _"Hmmmmm not likely brother, I'm having the time of my life. Oh and before I go...Katherine is coming. Until then Damon.. goodbye." I said and hung up before he got the chance to say anything else. I grabbed the radio remote and Frank Sinatra I've lost my heart again started playing._


	16. Chapter 16

Secret Garden and Feelings Revealed

It was finally Saturday and Edward was on his way to meet me. It was a warm day so I didn't need a jacket. I pulled out pants and a blouse to wear. It was cute enough. I went down stairs to have some breakfast. Not soon after I brushed my teeth there was a knock on the door. I rushed to the door and opened it to find Edward standing there looking sexy as ever.

"Hello." He said in his sweet velvet voice.

"You know it's not fair that someone like you can stand on a girls front porch and look like a model from GQ. You should be illegal." I said to him. His eyes showed a age old sadness in them but he gave me a faint smile.

"You're beautiful too Bella, I wish you could see it yourself." I told me. I blushed.

"Are you ready to take me to this secret place. Should I leave a note telling Charlie where I'm going." I said wide eyed. He looked at me no longer happy but sad.

"If you must, if you don't think you will be coming back. But Alice knows where we are. But I'm ready, we will be taking your truck." He told me.

"Really my truck." I said to him. Having him in my truck would be different then from having him in his own car.

"Yeah why not. Let's go." He said. I got my keys and I got into my truck. I let him in since it can only be opened from the inside. He told me the direction to go and I listened.

"So did anything happen yesterday." He asked me. I thought a minute. Should I tell him about the present I had gotten from a family friend or not. I was still thinking if I should tell Damon or not.

"Um nothing really except I have received a gift from a family friend." I told him.

"Oh, what was the gift." He said emotionless. I looked at him. I thought with this news he would so a little enthusiasm that someone that knows my family made connect.

"A doll, but I don't recognize it from my childhood. I guess he or she thought that if I had the doll in my hands that I would be able to remember but I don't." I told him. We made it to a trail where my truck was not able to go on. He was already out of the truck.

"We're going to have to walk to where we are going." He said to me.

"Ok that's fine." I told him. I locked the door and walked up to him. We didn't say much going to our destination, which I'm thinking is somewhere in the woods.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked him.

"There's a clearing not too far from here. Its my favorite place to come and think by yourself. An open field with flowers in a huge circle." He said. We walked for a good bit before he stopped me in my tracks.

"This is it." He said to me. I looked around and it was beautiful. Trees were all around it and the opening was filled with sunlight. There were daises, daffodils, and other flowers I could name. I stepped into the clearing and felt the sun on my skin. It felt really good. I twirled around a bit and then just stood there and close my eyes and face the sun. Then I remembered that I left Edward standing under the trees. I looked at him and he seemed well intrigued by me just enjoying the sun light.

"It amazed me that you are so beautiful in the sun." He said to me.

"Thanks. Are you going to stand there or would you like to join me?" I asked him. He held out a finger to me and took off his shirt. I stood there watching him as he took a long drawn breath then started walking. When he stepped into the sun my eyes grew bigger as the day I saw him. In the sunlight he was sparkling like there were many tiny diamonds in his skin. He laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. I slowly made my way close to him. I was so amazed that I forgot to let out a breath. I was standing over him and looked at him from head to toe in astonishment.

"You can touch me if you like." He said scarring me out of my amazement. He was looking at me with a smile on his face. I knelt down beside him and touched his arm still amazed at how cold he feels to the touch, like stone or marble. I touched his hand and tried to put it into my lap but his hand was to heavy for some reason. I guess he knew what I was trying to do and put his hand in my lap. Then he closed his eyes again and I sat there playing with his hands flipping it over and over again. His skin was beautiful, pale and the way he was lying down seems like he was a statue. Just marvelous. I looked back at his face and I found him staring at me.

"What are you thinking." He asked me.

"Um I was thinking how beautiful you are. I never knew someone that can be so perfect." I said to him. When I said that the look on his face seem to be in pain.

"I'm not perfect Bella. I'm not beautiful. This is a face of a killer." He stood up so quickly that I didn't even notice it.

"I am the worlds most dangerous predator." And with that he was gone. I stood up and looked around to see where he went.

"You think you can out run me!" I heard him scream. I looked to where I heard him yell from but he was gone in an instant.

"Well if you remember correctly you saw me run before and I'm pretty sure I may be a bit faster." I said to him laughing.

"You think you can fight me off!" he said laughing and he broke off a piece of a tree and threw it across the field and it hit another tree. Well you don't see that everyday, I was frighten. I never seen him act like this. He was really enjoying it. I backed up slowly but he was already back in front of me inches away from my face. He saw how frighten I was and his face turned to sadness.

"But I could never hurt you." He said to me.

"I promise I will be on my best behavior." He said with a smile on his face. I looked at him without saying a word and watched for his reaction.

"Are you positive that you will stay on your best behavior?" I asked him.

"Yes, scout's honor." He said. I let out a breath and stared at him.

"So why bring me here. To this beautiful place, show me what you look like in the sun and go out of control for a bit." I said to him.

"I guess because I have…..I have come to a realization that I have feelings for you Bella. Feelings that I have never had for another person. And that I feel complete when I am with you." He said. I stood there with my mouth open. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I knew he had feelings for me but I didn't think he would be feeling like this. It warms my heart.

"Well I have feeling for you too, but why do you always look sad when I tell you how I feel about you." I said to him. He had a sadden look on his face.

"Because it's not normal for a human to fall for a vampire; it's against the rules." He said to me.

"If it's against the rules then why do you always want to be around me? You were the one that expressed your feeling for me, although your family thinks I'm not all human so technically you aren't breaking the rules." I told him confused.

"Because rules are meant to be broken from time to time. And if you are not completely human, you still part human. " He said. He took a lock of my hair and twirled it around two of his fingers.

"And you are going to break the rules because of me." I said to him. Looking into his eyes. He smiled at me.

"There's something else I want to try." He said looking at me. His face moved a bit closer to mine and next thing I knew his lips were on mine. At first he didn't move then he loosened up a bit and wrapped his arms around my back. And I wrapped my arms around his neck. And then we both started to move our lips together. It was amazing; his kiss was light and his lips were of course cold but it felt really good. I parted my lips a bit and he instantly froze. I looked at him and his eyes looked hungry. In lighting speed he was no longer in front of me but five feet away from me.

"Did I do something wrong." I said to him.

"Give me a moment please." He said walking back and forth. I waited until he was finished and then he turned back and looked at me. He walked slowly towards me trying not to scare me.

"I'm sorry but your scent was intoxicating. When you parted your lips I taste your scent. I tried everything I can to not hurt you. I should have told you that certain things you do from the flip of your hair to the way you raise your arm your scent becomes stronger." He said to me now closing the barrier between us.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to not make you go crazy." I said to him.

"Don't know how, since you are always showing your throat, which is certainly delicious." He said licking his lips.

"Ok so I won't show my throat, which would be weird wearing a turtle neck in warm whether. Is there anything else?" I said to him holding my throat.

"No Bella you don't have to do that, there might be a way that I can control myself." He said to me turning his head sideways.

"And what's that." I said to him curious about what he's going to do.

"Don't move." he said with a dangerous look on his face. I stood instantly still not moving a muscle while he came closer to me and leaned his head near my throat and started sniffing me. Is he really going to smell? Is this the only way for him to get used to my scent. Then he put his head on my chest and stayed there for a moment. Wait he's listening to my heart beat? He stayed like that for a while then he lifted his head up.

"See, now there shouldn't be a problem." He said. He grabbed my hand and rests it on his cheek.

"Do you feel that?" he asked me. I nodded my head. His cheek was slightly warm from where he had it on my chest.

"It's slightly warm." I told him. He let go of my hand and just stared at me.

"Now you don't move." I told him. He stood there not moving an inch. I closely walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a hug but I was actually smelling is sweet scent that was coming off of him. Plus I always wanted to know what it felt like to hug him. It felt like I was hugging a statue. He was really cold. I couldn't believe that he was standing right in front of me. A fallen angel without wings but this angel sees himself a monster which is not the case. A monster would kill for no reason and doesn't love. Edward loves his family and possibly love me. He's not a monster. I felt his arms move around me and he hugged me as well. We stayed like that for I don't know how long. But then I notice that the sun was going down which means that it was time to go. I let go of him.

"I know it's time for you to go." He said.

"Yeah it is. I thought you couldn't read my mind." I told him. I went to turn but he reached and grab for my arm.

"Wait I want to show you one more thing and I can't read your mind but I know that's it's time to go." He said to me.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"I want to show you how I travel." He said to me. He turned me so that I could get on his back.

"Hold on tight." He said to me. I held on as tightly as I could around his neck which would have choked a human. Then he started running and it was incredible. He was running as fast as I ran in the woods that time. Wow this is amazing. Then in mere seconds we were back at my truck. It took was a while to get to his favorite place but seconds to get us back to my truck. I got down off his back and unlocked my side of the truck and let him in.

"Does anybody in your family read minds like you?" I asked him.

"No just me, but some of us as brought something with them from their old life to this new one. For example I was really perceptive of other people around me so I'm able to read minds. Alice sees the future, Jasper is an empath, he can control people's emotions that's around him. He can make a lethargic crowd rowdy, a person happy, a mad person calm, Esme her unconditional love, and my father Carlisle his compassion. Rosalie her pigheadedness, she only thinks about herself and Emmett his strength." He said to me.

"So since Alice sees the future can she see everything that's going to happen to me." I said to him. He grabbed the steering wheel tight.

"Yes but the future is uncertain. It tends to change. A person can change their minds and the future changes." He said to me. I was nodding my head in understanding. So Alice sees the future. Hang on a second the day Alice came to my house she asked me was I alright. She kept looking around trying to find something.

"When Alice came to my house. She had a vision about something didn't she." I said to Edward. He turned to look at me then back at the road. He grabbed my hand and rubbed circles.

"Alice saw you dead." He said to me in a low voice. Before i could say anything we were at my house and there was a black car parked in front of my house with Damon leaning against it waiting. Oh crap, I wasn't expecting to see him. And this time Edward is with me. I looked at Edward and he was glaring at Damon. Well this won't be good.


	17. Chapter 17

I got out of the truck and so did Edward. He was right next to me when we made it to where Damon was.

"What have you two little love birds been doing." Damon said to us.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Edward said to him glaring.

"Oh but it is my business when it involves her." He said pointing to me. I looked at Damon like he grew two heads. It's not like he tells me anything about my past. He didn't even what me to know about vampires.

"I told you to stay away from her." He said to Edward.

"Well sorry I can't do that, I love her too much." Edward said to him.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." He said.

"Wait, why are you so against and you sir just said you love me." I said looking at Edward. Edward smiled at me."He is not going to hurt me and as you can see he really cares for me. So unless you want to explain why you are so upset, why won't you just say it." I told Henry looking him straight in the eye. He look hesitate at first but he didn't say anything.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." I told him. I turned to Edward.

"Thanks for taking me on a date." I said kising his cheeck. I knew now that Edward could never be a monster because he loves me.

"I enjoyed today too, I'll see you tomorrow." He said to me. I went inside the house and looked out the window to see Edward and Damon staring each other down.

 _Edward point of view_

 _I watched as Bella went inside the house but notice that she was peeking through the window. I stared at Damon for a few minutes to see if he was going to say anything else._

 _"When will you realize that you aren't the best thing for her. You and your family would cause more harm than good. There aren't just vampire's looking for her but humans as well." " He said to me._

 _"Don't you thing I realized that but for now I'm not going to stay away from would humans be after her anyway?" I told him._

 _"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. But soon you will realize that she is not normal and when you hurt her, you have me to answer too. And don't worry about the humans, I'm taking care of it. Got that!" he said to me making his way to his car._

 _"Oh and before you go I wanted to tell you that me and my family can keep Bella saft too. He got in,pulled out the drive way and drove away. I stared up at Bella's house and saw that she was no longer standing in the window. I know Bella is not entirely human, and that maybe part vampire. What else could she be? What is Damon trying to hide about her._

I watched behind the curtain as Edward left. Why would Damon care if i'm dating Edward. I went back down stairs to get dinner ready for when Charlie comes home. After that I put his food in the microwave and went to the living room to watch tv. I drifted off to sleep

 _Bella's Dream_

 _Ok I'm back in a lab again but this time I'm with, I think scientiests and they are talking about something._

 _"Is she ready to be tested." A man in a labcoat said._

 _"Not quite, some of her abilities are still unstabe but hopefully we can get a handle on them." Said another man in a labcoat. I couldn see their faces since it was blurry but the subject they was taling about was under water with tubes coming out of it everywhere._

 _"The subject is already a supernatural being, how hard is it to make her invincible. We must not take so long, I want this project to be a success. So many have failed and died but when we found her, I knew she will be a sucess." Said the man. I looked at his badge and it said Dr. Declan._

 _"I agree with you, she will be perfect, as always but are you woried about him. He will be coming back." said one of the scientist._

 _"I wouldn't worry about him. By the time we finish she will be greater than all supernatural beings combine. Unstoppable, invisible, and cannot be killed." Said Dr. Declan. "My masterpiece."_

When I woke up it was dark and I heard charlie's car pull into the driveway. Was that a memory from my past or a vision of what I think had happen to me.

"Hey Bella how was your day." Charlie said to me while hanging up his gun belt.

"It was good, I hung out with a friend from school." I told him.

"It's good that you're making friends." He siad to me.

" I have friends. There's Angela, Ben, Ery, Kimberly. Also your dinner is in the microwave. I already ate." I told him.

"Thanks Bella, oh also on Monday after school I'm taking you back to the dention center. There is a psychologist that is there that maybe able to help you with your memory loss. Maybe he can help you pull out a memory from your past or something." Charlie told me.

" Do you think he can help?" I asked him.

"People say he is good at what he does." Charlie said. Having someone poke into my mind seem strange but if it will help me with my memories then I should give it a go.

Monday came and school went normal as usual except at lunch.

"Edward is sitting by himself today, I wonder why." said Kimberley. I looked over to where she was staring and sure enought Edward was not with his family like always. When he caught my attention he waved his hand at me to come over.

" Is he talking to you?" Kimberley said astonished.

" I guess so, maybe he needs help with is biology homework or something." I said to her. I got up and walked to the table he was sitting at.

"How would you like to sit with me today." He said to me.

"Sure why not we already spent a day together Saturday and made out. It's only fair I get to sit with the most handsome boy in school." I smirked while sitting down.

"How come you aren't sitting with your family?" I asked him. I looked over at his family and Alice, Emmett, and Jasper waved before turning away from us.

" I wanted a change of scenery." he said. He looked behind me.

" I think your friends are angry that I took you away from them, especially Eric." Edward said with a glare.

" They'll be fine. We are after all talking like everyone else." I said to him.

"True except me and my siblings don't talk to anyone at this school ever." he said. I looked at his tray of uneaten food.

" Well maybe you and your family should try harder, if you want to fit in because the way I see it you guys have not been doing that. If you aren't going to eat then way get a tray." I said to him.

"To keep up with the charade. Nobody here is interesting to talk to anyway, except for you." He told me.

" Well I am a mystery to everyone in this town. The new girl found in the woods with memory loss. Oh the stories they could be saying about me. I said sarcastically."What was you and Damon talking about when I left you outside Saturday?" I asked him.

" He wanted me to stay away from you for your own good and that I didn't know what I was getting myself into. And that if I ever hurt you then I would have to answer to him." he said with a wave of his hand. I can't believe Damon would say that. It shouldn't matter if I want to date Edward, it's not his decison.

" Maybe I should give Damon a piece of my mind. He doesn't make decision for me." I said angry. When I looked back at Edward he was staring at his tray.

"Edward are you ok." I said to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, Alice wants me to invite you over to our house after school to hang out." He said. I looked at him suprised, he was looking at my face to see my expression.

"Do you want me to come over." I said to him. He smiled a little and nodded his head.

"I would be happy if you can come over. I'll drive you there." he said to me. It is a sweet gesture but I have that thing this afternoon with the psychologist.

" I would love to come over, but I can't this afternoon. Charlie is taking me back to the dention center to see a psychologist." I told him while taking a drink from my water.

" Why are you going to see a psychologist?" Edward aked me with his head tilted sideways.

"Charlie thinks that he would be able to help me unlock memories from my past that is blocked." I told him. The bell rang signialing for us to head to class. Edward walked with me to biology. Classes went by in a breeze and before I knew it I was heading home.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _My family and I got into my car and headed for home._

 _" Alice, Bella is visiting a psychologist today. Did you have a vision about that." I asked her. "No I haven't, is there something I should be looking for." she said to me._

 _"Yeah to make sure that when the psychologist unblocks something in Bella memory that she doesn't do anything out of the ordinary." I said to her. Alice eyes glazed over. As I looked into her mind I saw Bella laying on a couch and the doctor was writing notes then Bella started to have a seisure. Doctors came into the office to help stop it and that was the end of the vision._

 _" I didn't see anything out of the ordinary expect for a seisure that she have." she said to me. " but I did get the numbers the psychiatrist wrote, 781228xx what could that mean?" she asked._

 _" I don't know but it looked like the shrink made a break through and he also wrote about men in labcoats." I said._

 _"Oooh maybe she is an expirement of some kind." said Emmett. Rosalie slap him across the back of the head._

 _"Ow what was that for." he said with his bottom lip poking out staring at Rosalie._

 _"Cause you're being ridulous." she said._

 _"No maybe Emmett acutually might be on to someting. What if Bella was expiremented on. That could explain the supernatural abilites she have." I said._

 _"Then that would mean whatever they did to her, she blocked it out cause it was too much for her." Jasper said. I pulled up into the garage._

 _"If she came from a lab then why dump her in the woods." I said._

 _"Damon could have dumped her in the woods. If so, why leave her there? she could have been hurt or worse. We could have been hunting and came up on her and killed her." Rosalie said._

 _"We've been in the woods. I never saw a lab or a secret entrance into one and if we would have came up on Bella I'm pretty sure we would have fed long before we would have seen her." I said._

 _"We need to talk to Carlisle about this, get his insight." Jasper said._

Charlie and I reached the dention center. I sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room while Charlie ckeck in with the lady at the desk. I looked around and saw kids playing with blocks and adults reading magazines. There was a little girl at a small table in front of me trying to put together a puzzle with a million pieces but she was looking frustrated. I kneeled down.

"Mind if I help." I said to her. she shook her head no and handed me a puzzle piece.

"My name is Mandy, what's yours?" she asked me.

"Bella." I told her. I stared at the puzzle box to see what the puzzle is suppose to be. A mountin scenery with a river flowing below it. I looked at the puzzle pieces and started to put pieces together. As I was working on the puzzle I notice that Mandy stopped and was watching me. Then I notice that everyone else was watching too. Don't know how long I been in the waiting room but it was enought time to put all million pieces of the puzzle together.

"No way...that should have taken forever for someone by themselves to finish that puzzle. At least days and she knocked it out in minutes." A women said. I looked up and looked at Charlie. He was shocked like everyone else. Then a lady from the back said my name and I got up and headed toward the back.

"Hello Bella,my name is Dr. Coward it's nice to meet you." said a gray haired man in a suit.

"Hello." I said to him.

" Well how about we get started shall we." he said. He pointed for me to lay down on a couch. I went to the couch and Charlie sat in a chair.

"I read your file and I know that you are dealing with anmesia, is that correct." He asked me. I nod my head.

"Alright I want you to look at this watch and keep looking at it." he told me. I looked at the watch while it was swinging slightly from side to side. I started to feel drowsy and before I knew it I was closing my eyes.

" You are falling into a deep sleep, and while you are sleeping I want you to look within your dream and tell us what you see." I heard someone say. I found myself walking in a hallway and there were peole with lab coats walking. Dr. Declan that I saw in another dream, walked to a door and slid a card to open a door. I followed behind him and went inside. There was another man in a labcoat.

"I see two men in labcoats looking down at something. I'm going closer to it. Its me under water or something. It's pink. They are saying someting but I don't know, but there is something written on the tank 781228xx I don't know what that means." Then I found myself under the water in the tank i'm trying to move my hands to break out but my hands arent't moving.

"I'm in the tank, I can't move." I said. "Someone help me."

"Bella listen to me you are fine you are in my office Bella can you hear me, Bella..." I heard someone but couldn't pinpoint where. Then I felt this pain and I screamed. My heart rate accelarated and my body started shaking. The dream is fading.

"Oh my god she's having a seizure." Said Charlie. "Bella can you hear me, it's me Charlie come on Bella." I heard Charlie but I couldn't do anything about it my body was shaking and I couldn't stop it. I felt hands on me trying to turn by on my side. Then the shaking stopped. I opened my hands and Charlie, the psychologist, and a doctor was standing over me. I got up.

"What happened?" I asked Charlie.

"You were having a seisure. Are you alright." he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine my dream felt real." I said to him I looked at Charlie and the doctor and both was looking at me with concern.

"Has this ever happen before?" said looking at Charlie.

"No never, this is the first time it happened." Charlie told the doctor. The doctor went to his desk and wrote something down on his paper. I sat up and watch as the doctor write down notes.

"I think we should stop for the day and presume tomorrow. It's going to take time to unlock any memory she has about her past. The doctor said. Charlie and I left the shrinks office and made our way home.

"Don't worry about dinner Bella I'm ordering out." Charlie said to me while grabbing the phone.

"Alright, I'll just be upstairs doing my homework." I told him heading to the stairs. I made my way up and closed my door. Before I turned around I had a feeling that I wasn't alone. I turned and Alice was standing in my room by the window.

"Hi Alice. What are you doing here?" I asked her. she had a look of confusion all on her face.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked me. I didn't know why that was important. All I knew was I had a sense that she was there, even though she didn't make a sound.

"I had a feeling that I wasn't alone." I told her making my way towards my bed to sit on it. she moved toward my bed and sat next to me.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked her again.

"I came to check up on you after your meeting with the shrink." She said to me.

"So everyone heard my conversation with Edward today at lunch huh. No wonder you guys weren't talking to each other. Haven't your parents ever tell you it's not ok to easdrop. I said to her smiling.

"We can't help it." she said with a look of mischief in her eyes.

"Well it's ok, I guess we made a small progress I think." My mind shifted and again the images I saw in my dream kept playing over and over agin.

"What kind of breakthough did you make?" she asked me.

" Well I saw men in labcoats looking at a person in this tube type thing. And I was under it. I said to her.

"What were they doing to you?" she ask me sitting indian style on my bed.

"I'm not sure but there was pain. I felt pain like my blood was boiling." I said to her.

"That sounds awful." she said.

"It is. And if you were worried that I might spill your family secret then you didn't have to worry. It never came up." I said to her.

"I know I saw it." She said to me smiling.

"Were you spying on me. Did Edward tell you to do it. He told me that you see the future. I said to her.

"Yes I did have a vision about you today." she said to me. She was playing with a string that was hanging on my blanket.

"Alice, did you have a vision that day when you came to my house and asked me was I alright. Did you see me die Alice?" I asked her. she sighed and nodded her head.

"Does Edward know?" I ask. She nod again.

"Well it's a good thing I heal quickly right. If not then you guys would have been at my funeral. I don't know why it happened or who is to blame but before I died they told me that watching me die was for their enjoyment and they wanted to see if I can heal. They knew that I wouldn't die. How they know, I'm not sure but it may be connected to the men in labcoats." I said to her. Alice just stared at me.

"Bella me and my family would help you in any way that we can. We don't won't you to feel alone." She said.

"Why would your family want to help me?" I asked.

"Since you are Edward have gotten so close and he's been lonely for such a long time, you are like part of the family and we keep our family safe. We don't want to see you get hurt." She said to me taking my hand.

"Maybe it's a little to late. With the strange men in labcoats, someone trying to kill me, people coming after me,I don't know what to do. Everything is coming at me all at once. Lucky for me I know how to kick ass and cheat death. So bring on the danger." I said. Alice's eyes were wide.

"I'm kidding Alice. I don't like danger, but if it comes I can protect myself." I told her."Also if the men are human how would your family be able to help without giving away their secret.

"We'll manage." she said while getting up and heading to the window.

"Also if you feel like you need to talk to someone, you can also count on me." she said and jumped out my window. I smiled and got up to start my homework. I took a deep breath and concentrated on my homework instead of what I saw when I was dreaming.

 _Damon's POV_

 _I finished putting the explosives at the entryway of latnok labortory hiden in Spokane, after killing everyone in there, destroying all of their expirements, and taking the serum that I need to keep Hope's powers at bay. I ran far away from the explosive site and blow up the lab. Thankfully it's underground so no one would be any wiser as to what the blast was. My phone started ringing._

 _"I'm busy, what do you want." I said._

 _"Having fun blowing up Latnok. You know they have lab's all over the United States. Plan on visiting all of them." Stefan said to me._

 _"The other's are not important. I never took Hope to the other ones. Just the one's on the Pacific Coast. If you aren't aware little brother, the farther I have her away from Klaus, the safer she will be." I said to him._

 _"Well brother I'm not so sure. You see it seems like you are running out of serum rather quickly. You had to inject her twice now in a short amount of time she has been in Forks. It seems like her old self is trying to break through. Then what are you going to do." Stefan said to me. I looked back at the explosive. There were only small fires here and there._

 _"I'll figure it out when I get there. In the mean time I'm handling it." I told him._

 _"You sure, I can help since I'm close by." He said I frowned in confusion._

 _"Just curious.. how close." I asked him._

 _"Well her foster parent just opened the door for chinese food." He said to me._

 _"Stefan do not go any where near her again. You already killed her once. I don't need you killing her again." I said to him heading to my car. I got in and started it heading back towards Forks._

 _"Don't worry brother I have a much bigger plan in place for Hope." Stefan told me._

 _"What plan?" I asked him._

 _"One that you aren't invited too. See you around brother." Stefan said and hunged up. I hit the steering wheel in frustration. I knew Hope shouldn't have save us thousands of years ago. But at that time she was just a kid and she wanted to help us. I don't know what she saw in us but she turned us and we stuck by her for years until everything blow up in our face. Now Stefan turned his humanity off and I'm here making sure she's safe. As long as the Voluri doesn't find out about her, she's safe._


	18. Chapter 18

Visiting the Cullens

 _Edward's point of view_

 _Today is the day that Bella comes over to my house. What in the world gave Alice the idea to invite her over here but it's too late now to change it. I tried to change Alice decision and tell her to cancel the plans but she wouldn't budge. That meddling pixie._

 _"Hey Edward are you ready for today." Alice said bouncing into my room._

 _"Do you always have to be so happy." I said to her._

 _"Why yes, Bella is coming over." she singed. I was putting my books in my bookbag. I hate going to school._

 _"I didn't think she wanted to come back here after Edward kidnapped her. Why did you invite her over to began with." Rosalie hissed. At that point Jasper and Emmett came in and walked over to their wives._

 _"Oh lighten up Rosalie. She is not human so it shouldn't be a problem." Alice said._

 _"She could be a werewolf for all we know." Rosalie said crossing her arms in front of her chest._

 _"Oh please werewolves haven't been around lately and I don't even think she is one." Alice said. "but what I didn't tell you guys is that she did admit to telling me that she died the other day." Alice said. I stopped putting my books in my bag and looked at her. All my siblings was frozen still._

 _"What?" I whispered._

 _"Yesterday when I left without telling anyone where I was going, I went to see Bella after she came home from the psychiatrist. She told me how she saw the men in lab coats talking about an experiment they was doing and she felt like she was in this tube like thing and how she felt pain. The kind of pain like her blood was boiling. She then ask me if I saw a vision of her that day she died. I told her I did. She then explained to me how the person that killed her said it was for his enjoyment and wanted to see if she would heal. Like he knew what she was." Alice said. I threw my book across the room._

 _"Unbelievable!" I said. I ran my hands through my hair. So not only do I have to watch out for Damon now I have to be on my guard 24/7 to make sure Bella is safe at all times._

 _"Maybe having Bella over is the right decison. No one can hurt her with a house full vampires." Esme said. I felt a wave of calmness and looked over at Jasper._

 _"Esme right. We can't change the plans now, she might think we don't want her to visit. With Bella being here we can watch out for any signs of the supernatural." Carlisle said. I picked up the book I threw across the room and stuffed it in my bag. I finished packing and walked out my room. The quicker I get to school the quicker I get to see Bella. Seeing her will make me calm._

Finally school is over and I get to go over to the Cullen house today. I made my way home so I can write a note to Charlie letting him now where I am so that he won't be worried. Just when I finish writing the note there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Edward was standing there.

"Hey." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled is oh so dazzling smile that would just melt any girl.

" Hey are you ready to come over to my house." He said to me. Well I've been over to his house but that was on a different circumstance.

"Yeah I'm ready. You don't mind if I bring my school work with me." I said to him.

"Yeah it's no problem." He said to me grabbing my hand and leading me to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in. Before I coud put my seat belt on he was already in the car and driving down my driveway. It was a long drive but I notice we weren't in town anymore.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. I looked at him and he had a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah that's right the last time you was here it was dark. So you didn't really pay attention the last time did you." He said with a rised eyebrow. I felt my face heat up. He drove up the driveway and I was actually able to see the house. It was huge. A white Victorian house but well updated with floor to ceiling glass windows looking in. We got out of the car and I started to fill a little nervous. I mean the last time I was here they kidnapped me. So I was a little nervous about being here again. Also I like to point out the fact that I kicked Alice in the back. I was rubbing my hands togeter but then a calmness came over me all of a sudden. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. He walked around where I was and kissed me. His lips were cold but soft and my body reacted and I leaned more into him. But all too soon he pulled back. His eyes had hunger and something else in them. He took my hand and we went inside his house. The foyer is really beautiful and the window's just light's it up. I'm just starring around everything when I heard feet coming down the stairs really quick.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said and she went and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Hey Alice, nice to see you too even though we saw each other at lunch." I told her. At that moment Edwards parents came in as well.

" Hello dear, it's nice to see you again under normal circumstances." Mrs. Cullen said. She had a pleasant smile on her face. Edward's mother looked more of she could have been in those black and white hollywood movies. She was beautiful with auburn hair that stop half way down her back, heart shape face, her skin was the color of snow white, and just a bit shorter than her husband.

"Hello again Mrs. Cullen you have a beautiful home." I said to her.

"You can call me Esme dear and thank you." she told me.

"You can call me Carlisle too Bella. It's good to see you again." Carlisle said to me. I looked around and notice that only Alice, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme was the only ones.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. Esme and Carlisle shared a look between them and they turned back to me and smiled at me.

"Hello Bella." I heard. I looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Jasper.

"Hey Jasper." I said back. He slowly made his way down the stairs but he seemed hesitant.

"Oh come on Jasper, there's no need to be shy. You both sit next to each other in class." Alice told him going to his side and rubbing his back.

"Alright if we are all done with the pleasantries why don't me and Bella head over to the dining room and get started on our homework." Edward said guiding me through the house to the dining table. We both sat down and I took out my books. Esme came in and put a plate of cookies on the table. I told her thank you and she left.

"Are you getting one." I ask Edward.

"No, we don't eat food. It doesn't agree with us." He said.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"It will come back up." he stated. Oh that is not something I want to see. I took one and started eating it.

"How is your math homework coming along." Edward ask.

"Oh I'm almost finish just two more questions." I told him. He looked at me like I head two heads.

"It's thirty questions. You couldn't possible answered all of them that fast." He said.

"I did, you can look if you want and believe me all of them is correct." I told him sliding my notebook to him so that he can see. He looked at my answers while I ate another cookie. There was a glass of milk next to me that I didn't see there before.

"Thank you for the milk." I said to nobody but I'm pretty sure someone heard me. I took a sip and felt a little weird. Edward handed my notebook back to me.

"Ok they're all correct. Which I'm trying to figure out how when you never been to school before. Have you been to school before?" He asked me.

"No, I don't remember if I did or not. Math is not that hard for me." I told him. I took another sip of my milk. My stomach started to feel weird. I heard footsteps making there way towards us. I looked up and here comes Emmett.

"Hey Bella,how's it going." Emmett said. For Emmett to be younger as far as vampire age is beyond me because of how tall and big he is. To someone else he was huge, like football player huge.

"It's going good Emmett, how are you." I said to him taking another cookie. These cookies were awesome.

"It's going great. The cookies must be really good. Not much left on the plate." he said chuckling.

"These cookies are amazing, I can't put them down." I said.

"Esme said thank you and there are more in the oven if you want." Edward said. He got up and pulled a tray full of cookies out of the oven and put them on the plate. I was practically bouncing out my seat. Edward and Emmett was laughing at me. When I looked up Rosalie came in and laughing stopped. She glared at me and Edward growled. I drunk more of the milk. My eyes stared to become blurry.

"So are we just going to ack like everything is ok with her knowing. Nobody seems to think of the trouble it would cause with the Volturi." Rosalie said folding her arms across her chest.

"Rosalie we talked about this." Emmett said standing next to her. At this point everyone else came in to the dining room.

"Well how do we know she won't tell anyone. How can everyone trust her so easily." Rosalie spat.

"Rosalie thats enough. We've been through this enough times. We trust that Bella won't say anything." Carlisle said. I drunk more of the milk. This time I had a strange feeling. My body started to tremble from the inside and everyone around seem to fade in the background. My head started to hurt and my eyes went from blurry to everything being so clear. I can see a lady bug land on a leaf in the woods 100 ft away from where I was siting, my hearing was picking up wildlife running in the woods.

"And of all the people I thought Edward knew better than to date someone outside our kind." Rosalie said. At that moment I heard a growl and I notice it didn't come from anybody else but me. That's when everyone turned and face me and their eyes were wide. Some in confusion, other in fear. Rosalie took a step back. I looked at her and snarled. Two long pointed canine teeth hit my bottom lip.

"Oh please continue Rosalie. It seems like you was on a roll." I said. But my voice didn't sound like mine. It sounded melody like chime bells. I felt anger rise in me. I stood up and looked at hands. My finger nails were long and pointy like claws. then I found myself right in front of Rosalie in one second. She hissed at me, but I growled back and she flinch back. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder but I pushed that person back and they crashed into something in the next room. I didn't think I put that much strength in my push and I didn't know that I can push a vampire that hard.

"Bella listen come into the woods I can help you." I heard someone say. At that moment when I looked to see that I had pushed Emmett I was afraid. He was looking at me wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry." I said and in lightning speed I ran into the woods to follow where I heard the voice from. Not only did my eyes and hearing was enhanced but also my scense of smell. I was following that spicey scent that Damon has. I knew that it was Damon that said that he can help. I just hope he can.

 _E_ _dward point of view_

 _I was sitting here watching Bella do her work and eat cookies. Alice came and put milk on the table for her. I don't think she even notice. She said thank you to nobody but I knew Alice has seen that Bella was going to get thirsty. I was also thankful that Alice suggested to Esme to bake two dozen cookies. It seems like Bella loves chocolate chip cookies. She asked me if I wanted one. I told her the reason why I couldn't eat it. Emmett finally came down after talking to Rosalie that Bella can be trusted. Rosalie is worried about the family but like we told her before that Bella is not like that. She still felt jealous of Bella because of her human life. She shouldn't be. We all know that Bella couldn't actually be human. she showed a few signs that she wasn't normal. Emmett has developed a liking toward Bella. He sees her as being the litter sister he never had._

 _"Edward get ready Rosalie is coming down and she is going to say some things." Alice told me through her mind. Just then I heard Rosalie coming down the stairs. I looked at Emmett and he looked at me with a small smile on his face. He was talking to Bella about the cookies and we both started laughing as we see her bouncing in her chair after I brought out more chocolate chip cookies. Just then Rosalie appeared. And Bella took a drink of milk, but I started to notice something wasn't right with Bella._

 _"So are we just going to act like everything is ok with her knowing. Nobody seems to think of the trouble it would cause with the Volturi." Rosalie said folding her arms across her chest._

 _"Rosalie we talked about this." Emmett said standing next to her. At this point everyone else came into the dining room._

 _"Well how do we know she won't tell anyone. How can everyone trust her so easily." Rosalie spat._

 _"Rosalie that's enough. We've been through this enough times. We trust that Bella won't say anything." Carlisle said. At that moment everyone else came in and Jasper sent a wave of calmness in the room. I nodded my head thanks. If Rosalie wasn't my sister I would have rip her head off and threw it in the woods. I looked at Bella and she was rubbing her head like she had a headache._

 _"And of all the people I thought Edward knew better than to date someone outside our kind." Rosalie said. I started to stand and say something to rose but at that moment I heard a growl. It didn't come from any of us and I looked at Bella. And what I saw, I couldn't believe it. Bella's eyes were no longer that gray color but ice blue. Everyone turned and looked at her and they couldn't believe it. Rosalie took a step back. I'm looking at Alice and she shook her head._

 _"I don't know I didn't see this. When I tried it was like Bella future was no longer there." she said in her mind._

 _"Oh please continue Rosalie. It seems like you was on a roll." Bella said. When she talked her voice change. It wasn't human. It was more like us. When Bella was talking two of her teeth was long and sharp. No way Bella is a vampire. When she stood I saw her hands, her finger nails wer long and pointy like claws._

 _"Edward, Bella vampire side is showing." Carlisle said with wide eyes. Bella was in front of Rosalie in one second. That was fast. Rosalie hissed at Bella but Bella growled back which made not only Rosalie flinch but Alice as well. Emmett went to grab Bella arm but without so much of a push Emmett went flying into the other room and crashed onto the table that was in the middle of the living room._

 _"Emmett are you ok." I said and me and Jasper ran to Emmett getting him up._

 _"I'm so sorry." Bella said and just like that she was gone._

 _" What was that?" Jasper said._

 _"I'm not sure but I think Bella vampire side has waken." Carlisle said._

 _"Oh Carlisle we have to go after her, she might hurt someone." Esme said. We made it back in the kitchen with Emmett between me and Jasper._

 _"Man that girl has a serious arm." Emmett said. Alice eyes glazed over. I watched the vision she was having. Bella was in the woods running and she found Damon. She's talking to him and he came up to her and injected her with a blue serum and she fell on the ground withering in pain and then she stopped moving._

 _"We have to hurry. Damon injected Bella with a serum." I said. We all ran into the woods to find Bella. Bella scent was strong. It was a usual sweet scent but was slightly strong like how our scent is. I was the first one to find her. she was laying in the middle of a clearing. Even in the woods she was sleeping beauty waiting for her prince to kiss her awake. Everyone else showed up._

 _" Is Damon still around." Carlisle said. I tried to here his thoughts to see if I can pinpoint where he was._

 _"No he's gone." I said going for Bella. I picked her up bridal style. Esme put her hand on Bella face._

 _"Her skin feels just like ours." Esme said. I looked at Bella she was not moving in my arms._

 _"We need to get her back to the house." Carlisle said. We all ran back to the house. When we got there we went upstairs and I place Bella on the make shift exam table that my dad has set up in his office. I could hear her heart beat, it was faint almost like it was trying to restart up again._

 _"We need to find out what was injected." Carlisle said. He grab a syringe and drawned up some of Bella's blood. He took a sample and placed it on the microscope. The family was looking at Bella._

 _"So what happens now?" Emmett ask. I looked at him._

 _"I'm not sure. Dad what's going on with Bella?" I ask him holding Bella's hand. She hasn't moved since I brought her back here. I can tell she was breathing but I was worried about what that serum did to her._

 _"It looks like the serum is attacking the part that is making her a vampire. Almost like it's reversing the effect." He said._

 _"Wait you're telling us that this serum is reversing vampirism." Rosalie said full of hope. I can see her mind racing with the possibilites._

 _"I'm not sure. It look's like it is but I don't think it can. Remember the first time you brought her here Edward you said she had blood on her breath and it looked like she was in the woods." Carlisle said. I nodded my head._

 _"Well I think the serum only hides the fact of vampirism so that Bella can be human for a certain amount of time. My theory is from the time Charlie found her to that first day she never had any signs of being a vampire except for a few things here in there. Where ever she came from she didn't need the serum because her body was probably receiving it as a daily dose. Now Damon has to carry it around because she is not getting it normally. He gives it to her and she has no problems again with the changes. Now it shows up again and he has to give her another dose. I think her vampire side is showing up more and more and I don't know how much of the serum Damon has that can subdue. It's probalby only a matter of time before he runs out and her vampire side starts to break through. Also we also have to look at the other fact. Bella is also something else entirely along with being a vampire. There's no telling how long that will also show up." Carlisle said. Everyone looked at each other with shocked faces. Rosalie hopes and dreams dashed away in a blink of an eye._

 _"She's waking up." Alice said._

I heard voices around me and I open my eyes. I was staring at this head lamp that was above me. I turned my head and saw Edward staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Finally sleeping beauty is awake. How are you feeling." He asked me. I sat up and looked around. All of the Cullens were looking at me. Esme had a motherly smile on her face. I saw Emmett.

"Emmett i'm sorry that i pushed you. I didn't think I pushed you so hard." I said to him.

"Don't worry about that. I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. Next time you won't be able to that again." he said with a devilish smile. I looked at Rosalie she had a small smile and looked away from me.

"Why am I in this room again?" I ask.

"Damon injected you with something and we found you in the woods." Carlisle said. This time I remembered everything. The woods asking Damon what is wrong with me, him injected something into me. The burning pain.

"Do you remember what happened after you pushed Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I remember everything that happened in the woods.I remember Damon injecting me with this blue serum then feeling pain after. Like I was burning from the inside." I said. I sat up everyone was watching me closely.

"Bella your eyes are different." Alice said. I turned to the mirror that was in the room. She was right my eyes were different. My eyes were blue instead of the gray they usually were.

"I don't understand. Why are my eyes blue?" I said.

"Bella we think that you might be part vampire." Carlisle said. Part vampire? I can't be part vampire. I'm human, well at least I think so."I can't be part vampire, I'm human. My skin is not the temputure of your skin." I said turning to him.

"As of right now you are the same temperature as us,you heal quickly, ran as fast as us. You have been showing signs that you aren't normal." Carlisle said. I was astounded. I knew those things were not possible for a human but I didn't think being part vampire would explain it. I saw that it was getting late.

"I think it's time for me to go home." I told him.

"Why don't you stay here for the night." Alice said enthusiastically. Stay here?

"Stay here. Why?" I asked.

"Because your eyes are different and we don't know how you would react to Charlie." Alice said.

"Bella, Alice is right. We don't know if you are normal enough to be around Charlie." Carlisle said. Normal enough, what does that mean. Edward must have notice my confusion.

"Bella, because we think you are part vampire you may want to feed off Charlie, and we can not have you doing that." Edward said. Feed off of Charlie, he means drink his blood. Eww gross.

"I do not want to feed of Charlie. I can't stand the site of blood." I said to him. Or even the smell.

"Yes but we don't know that. If you stay over night we can watch you to make sure you cause no harm." Carlisle said. Well it looks like I won't be able to change their minds about staying here.

"Then I guess I have to call Charlie and tell him that I would be staying." I said to him.

"Not to worry Esme will call Charlie and explain it to him." Carlisle said. At that moment Esme disappeared. Ok so what now.

"Ummm I didn't bring any clothes with me." I said. At that Alice started to jump up and down.

"Don't worry, I have clothes that can fit you." she said. How would she even know what size to get me.

"I'm pretty sure the clothes are going to fit." Alice said twirling out of the room with Jasper following her. I looked at Edward. He had a small smile on his face. He walked up to me and kissed me. This kissed was different then the other time. It was more tender and passionate. He stopped kissing me all too soon. He took my hand and we walked out of the room together. It seem like we was on the third floor when I looked down.

"Edward, I want to try something." I said to him. He looked at me. Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie was behind us.

"What is it?" He said to me with one eye brow rised. I knew that he was fast but I wanted to see how fast. I still had the feeling that something was different about me. Like the vampire side wasn't entirely gone yet.

"Let's see who can reach the bottom first. One...two...three." I said while I jump off the railing. I hit the floor and when I looked up edward was one second behind me. So I guess that means I win. His eyes was wide like he couldn't believe it.

"I win." I said to him with a huge smile on my face. I looked up and Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle eyes were huge too. I looked in front of me and saw the rest of the family was staring too. I went back to the dinning room and collected my stuff.

 _Edward point of view_

 _"Edward, I want to try something." Bella said to me. What could she possible want to try. I was excited that she gets to stay here with me at my home but I didn't want to express it too much. I wouldn't be able to live it down._

 _"What is it?" I asked her with a rise of an eye brow. Her eyes were still blue._

 _"Let's see who can reach the bottom first. One...two...three." she said as she jumped off the third floor railing. As soon as she did that I ran down the stairs but when I hit the floor she was already there. she stood back up and looked at me with a huge smile on her face. I can't believe she beat me. Everyone was talking at once in there heads. "What the heck, she beat Edward." said Jasper. "Her vampire side is not entirely gone." Carlisle said. "Oh my, she beat Ewdard. It looks like it was a good idea for her to stay here. I wonder what it would have been like if we found her." Esme said. Bella went into the dining room to pack up her homework since she was finished. Carlisle, Emmett and Rose came down the stairs._

 _"oh, Ewdard just got beat by a girl." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face._

 _"shut up Emmett. She was able to throw you across the room." I told him. I looked at Carlisle. "It is the right choice of letting her stay with us for the night. Come tomorrow we would be able to tell if she would be able to go to school tomorrow." Carlisle said._

 _"Mother what did Charlie say?" I asked Esme._

 _"Charlie said it was fine. After I told him that Bella would be back after school tomorrow." She said. Yes! Bella gets to stay over. Jasper was looking at me with a rise eyebrow.I knew he felt the excitement I was giving off. " I wonder if I can sneak up on Bella." Emmett thought. I looked at Alice while she was having the vision of Emmett sneaking up on Bella. I saw when he did, Bella grab his arm and flipped him over her. Oh I look forward to see that._

 _"Well go for it." I told him. Emmett looked at me like he couldn't believe I would tell him to go for something. He looked at Alice but Alice wasn't giving anything away. Emmett shrugged and started to walk to where Bella was. I followed and so did everyone else. When we was all safe enough to watch, Emmett was inches away from Bella. I saw Bella tense up like she knew someone was behind her. When Emmett put one arm on her should, Bella grabbed him and flipped him over her hip and he landed with a loud thudd. The rest of us couldn't believe the strength she held._

 _"Ow, that hurt." Emmett said still lying on the ground._

 _"Emmett I thought you knew better." Bella said._

 _"I was trying to seek up on you." Emmett said._

 _"It would have worked if I didn't hear your plan or heard you coming in." she said. This is hilarious, everyone was laughing. Her sensitve hearing is not gone either. She finished packing and turned back to us._

 _"So I guess Charlie is ok with it then." She said. I nodded my head and she smiled at me._

 _"Yay a girls sleepover." Alice said. "Does anyone knows what happens in a girls sleep over?" she asked. Ummm I don't think anybody knew._

No one knew what happenes at a girls sleepover or what it intails.

"I never had one but I'm pretty sure we can look it up to find out." I said. We all walked back into the livingroom. Alice and Rosalie went to the computer to start looking up things we can do at the sleepover. The men sat on the couch and watch a football game that was on. I sat next to Edward.

"Are you ok with me being here." I ask him. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Of course I'm happy. I get to be with you a bit longer than normal." He said to me. I smiled at him. With the enhancement of my sight Edward looked more beautiful than I could ever imagine. My own demi-god. My hands were almost ice cold like his but not entirely. We both stared into each other eyes and it felt like we were the only ones in the room.

"Alright if you two birds don't mind but we are going to watch a movie. Hey lets watch The Poltergeist." Emmett said.

"Emmett dear you know it is a girls sleepover right." Rosalie said. Emmett excited went away and he looked like a child that lost his dog.

"But can it be a co-ed sleepover. I'm sure all of us can handle it." Emmett said giving Rosalie puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure it's fine Rosalie." I said. I turned and Ewdward was watching me. Esme came back and give me a bowl of popcorn.

"Um Esme you sure it's ok to give Bella popcorn. It may not sit very well." Edward said. He was looking at Carlisle.

"I'm not sure, I can't tell if the serum is working. The othere times Damon injected Bella with it she goes to sleep after and wake up normal. This time she woke up earlier than expected." Carlisle said. I tried a popcorn while Emmett put the movie in. I didn't feel bad after eating the popcorn. I looked at Edward and shrugged.

"Alirght before we get started we all have to put on pajamas." Alice said. She grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs to her bedroom. At least I think it's her bedroom. Rosalie and Esme came right behind us.

"Bella I got these pajamas for you." Alice said. I unfolded the pajams and it was a pair of stretch yoga pants and a blue shirt. Esme came out with pajamas pants with cats on it and a shirt with a kitten sleepying on it, Rosalie came out with a red skilk pajama set on and alice also silk pajamas but yellow.

"Everyone ready." she said excitedly. We all nodded and headed down the stairs. The men was already in their sleepwear. They were all in shorts and shirt.

"How late are we going to stay up. We do have school tomorrow." I said to them. They all looked at me like like I growned two heads.

"Bella, we don't sleep like ever." Alice said. I looked at them bewildered.

"Wait, you guys don't sleep at all." I ask them moving to sit next to Edward.

"No, we don't." Edward said.

"Well what do you guys do during the night." I said.

"Just stuff to keep us busy. Homework, reading, playing chess." Edward said. I put the popcorn bowl back on my lap and we all settled into watching the movie. During the course of the movie I jump a few times spilling popcorn almost everywhere. Emmett laugh at me and I throw a popcorn at him. It bounced off his head and he threw it back at me. Almost towards the end of the movie I told Edward that I had to use the bathroom. He pointed to the one on the floor just a little down the hall. As I was walking back I felt someone was following me. When I turned into the living room that's when Emmett jump out of no where.

"Boo!" He said and threw a handful of popcorn at me. I scream and jumped.

"Emmett are you crazy, don't do that." I said picking up popcorn and throwing it at him. Everyone was laughing at the expense of Emmett scarying me.

"Awww what's wrong Bella, scared of the dark." Emmett said.

"No way, ooooh just you wait-" darkness took over me.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _While Bella was in the bathroom Emmett came over and grabbed a handful of popcorn. In his mind I already knew he was going to scare Bella._

 _"Emmett just so you know if you scare her too much, you have me to answer to." I told him._

 _"Relax Eddie, I"m just going to scare her just a little bit. We all seen her jump through out the whole movie." He said. He disappeared and waited for Bella to come out. When she was about to turn the corner Emmett came out and scared her and threw popcorn at her. She screamed and jump almost to the other side of the living room. Everyone bust out laughing._

 _"Emmett are you crazy, don't do that." she said picking up popcorn and threw it back at him._

 _"Aww what's wrong Bella, scared of the dark." Emmett said teasing her._

 _"No way, ooooh just you wait-" I was one second late from catching Bella as she fell to the ground. Thanks to Emmett he caught her before she hit the floor._

 _"Bella Bella can you hear me." I said shaking her gently. She was breathing but not waking up._

 _"Carlisle what's going on." I ask my father figure. He came over and inspect Bella. Jasper stopped the movie and turned on the lights._

 _"Dude I didn't scare her that hard for her to pass out." Emmett said. I took her from Emmett and held her in my arms. Carlisle felt for a pulse._

 _"Her pulse is stronger than before." He said. He opened one of her eyes and right before us her eyes went from a bright blue to her natural eye color. But she was still asleep._

 _"I think the serum finally withdrew the vampire side of her. Her eyes are back to normal, and her scent is coming back to what it was." Carlisle said. And he was right. Her floral scent that is so delicious is back in full effect. I heard just about everyone held their breath and moved back since Bella scent was so strong. Jasper was in the livingroom but further back.I picked Bella up and rushed her into my room. I layed her on the crouch and covered her up with a throw blanket that was on my couch. I watched as she slept. I moved a piece of her hair that was in her face and put it behind her ear. She was beautiful as she slept._

 _"Edward could you come back down for a minute." Carlisle said. I looked at Bella one more time and place a small kiss on her forhead. There was a small smile on her face._

 _"Edward." Bella said. Ooops I didn't mean to wake her._

 _"Yes love." I said. she didn't say anything back. she was still sleeping. If I coud dream, I would dream of you too Bella. I closed the door behind me and went back down stairs where everyone else was. The popcorn was picked up already and the living room was spotless again._

 _"This is wonderful, Bella's not human. Emmett said._

 _"We could keep her here." Alice said. I looked at Alice like she was stupid._

 _"She can't stay here Alice she lives with Charlie. If she starts to live with us then how are we going to explain to Charlie." I told her._

 _"Edwards right Alice, how about Bella can visit us during the week and if it's ok with Charlie she can spend the night over on the weekends. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind Bella staying with friends." Carlisle said. Yes, I like that idea a lot. I looked at Jasper and he had a sly look on his face. "You want to come down with the excitement brother. It would be hard to explain why I need to take Alice away for a few minutes or an hour." Jasper said in his mind. I mouth sorry._

 _"So let's put it to a vote. For those that say's its alright for Bella to spend time with us say I." Carlisle said._

 _"I" Esme said._

 _"I" Alice said._

 _"Heck yeah." Emmett said._

 _"I" I said._

 _"Sure." Jasper said._

 _Now all that was left was Carlisle and Rosalie. Rosalie has out spoken her disagreement about Bella and thinks that Bella would cause trouble with the Voultri if Bella knew about us. However with Bella not being human it doesn't matter so the Voultri would never know._

 _"Fine." Rosalie said. Uhh what a suprise. I looked at Carlisle._

 _"You already know my answer son." Carlisle said. "Whatever makes you happy." Carlisle thought. Then it was settled, Bella was going to be over at our house a lot more now._


	19. Chapter 19

Unexplained Accidents

I woke up and notice that Edward wasn't around. Before I could say anything Alice came bursting into the room.

"Good Morning Bella. I hope you slept well." Alice said. I sat up on the couch.

"Good Morning what time is it?" I asked.

"Just after 6 am." she told me. I got up and stretched. My stomach growled.

"Why don't you go and get ready for school. I have an outfit for you. She bounces out of the bedroom door and within minutes she is back in holding up clothes. I grabbed the clothes from her hands to look at them. A black sleveless lace bralette, black extreme ripped skinny jeans, a women's storm chaser-army lux suede biker jacket which would go great with my boots.

"Oh and I stopped by your house and grabbed your boots." Alice said holding them up.

"Thanks Alice it's like you read my mind." I said to her.

"Edward reads minds, I know fashion. The bathroom is over there, and there are already underwear for you in there as well." she said bouncing out the room and clothes the door. I got up and opened the door to the bathroom. I gasped, it was beatiful. There was a big tube in the middle of the room that could fit like five people, the shower was huge with the shower on the ceiling, there was a towel rack beside the wall, the walls were beige. It felt comfortable but huge. I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the shower. There were so many nobs I just started playing with all of them and water came out everywhere. From above to the sides of the wall and way to hot. I turn the nob for cold water and the temperature was just right. The shower felt amazing. I looked and found body wash on one side of the shower. Ther was so many from jazmine honey scented, to vanilla, to ocean fresh, and lush paradise. I chosed the jazmine and honey body wash and it smelled so good. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a plush towel. I went to the sink and wrapped the mirrior clear of the steam. I looked down and saw a teeth brush, which must be Edwards but I didn't see any other tooth brush. I hope he doesn't mind and I bushed my teeth with it. After I dried myself off with the towel I put on the underwear and bra. I didn't bring my clothes in here so I walked back into Edwards room which surprisingly he was also in his room as well. He looked up and saw me. I dropped whatever was in his hand and straighted up facing me his eyes roaming my body. I didn't see what big deal was, I was comfortable walking around with no clothes on since that's how Charlie found me. Edward slowly walked towards me.

"Good Morning Edward." I said smiling. He didn't say anything just kept walking towards me.

"That shower is amazing, I wish I could have stayed in there a little while longer." I said making small talk. Edward had close the space between us. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me closer to his body. I felt his cold skin even though he was fully dressed. His eyes were no longer golden but a much more a darker brown.

"Are you alright Edward." I heard him growl and before I knew it we was flying threw the room and I landed on the bed with Eddward on top of me. My breath was knocked out of me but before I said anything to Edward, he was kissing me. His kiss was different from before. The other times he kissed me it was tender, soft. This kiss was hard, passionate, heated. I started to feel warm up against Edward. I moved my mouth away from Edward to catch my breath and he started kissing me down my chin to my neck. He was kissing all over my neck and traveled up to my ear and he started nibbling my ear.

"Whoa what has gotten into you tiger." I said horsely. He moved away from my ear down to my neck again and traveled to my breast. He kissed each of them and ran his tongue outlining them. He ran is nose down the middle and kissed down my stomach. I started to squirm under him. My heart rate accelerated and I was breathing hard. I never experienced this before. He kissed my bellybutton and started to kiss around the waist line of my underwear and started moving back up slowly. My heart felt like it was breathing out of my chest. It was too much,I started tapping his shoulder like they did in wrestleing when they are in a submission hold. Edward looked back at my face his eyes competley black. He tensed up and in vampire speed was standing at the foot of the bed. He stared at me wide eyed turned and left his room slamming the door. I layed in bed a few minutes more trying to breath evenly.

 _Edward's POV_

 _What the hell came over me. I didn't mean to attack Bella but seeing her in nothing but bra and underwear was hot. I had only one thing on my mind and it was Bella standing there like nothing was wrong with just wearing a bra and underwear. I rubbed my hands up and down my face. I took a breath I didn't need and cleard my head. That's when I heard snickering from the living room. Damn, I forgot my family was still here. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Emmett was looking at me with a smile on his face._

 _"Got hot and heavy up there with Bella huh. Did you break anything." Emmett said. Rosalie slapped him across the head._

 _" Shut up Emmett. I thought she was finished getting dressed." I said._

 _"Her clothes were on the bed. You didn't even think twice to realize that." Jasper said._

 _"She was covered." I said._

 _"Only in bra and underwear Edward. You could have left the room, you proabaly scared that poor girl. You're proabably the only boyfriend she ever had and you go and attack her. There's no telling what she's thinking." Said Rosalie glaring at me._

 _"I'm going to go upstairs and help her get ready." Said Alice._

 _"I'm coming too. Someone has to make sure she's ok." Rosalie said still glaring at me. Alice and Rosalie went upstairs and I went to sit on the couch._

 _"Nice going Edward giving Bella her first sexual experience. There's no way still break up with you now." Emmett said._

 _"Emmett that's enough." Esme said in a tone she uses with us when we pick on each other._

 _"Sorry." Emmett said paying attention to the tv again. I tried to pay attention to the conversation that was going on upstairs._

I was able to get my pants on when Alice and Rosalie came into the room.

"Hey are you ok." Rosalie said. This is the first time Rosalie actually tried talking to me. Other times she talked about how I can't be trusted.

"I'm fine...why wouldn't I be." I said to her. I put on my shoes and sat on the bed.

"Well, Edward did attack you and we know about Port Angeles." Rosalie said. She came and sat beside me.

"Well, it was the first time that ever happened before. I didn't know what Edward was doing. His eyes were darker but it wasn't the same kind of color that it would be when he has to feed. There was something different about it." I said.

"That would be lust." Alice said. " You are the first girlfriend Edward has and when he saw you in your underwear he couldn't handle himself." she said.

"I didn't know he would be in here. I left my clothes on the bed and I came out to get it. I didn't think it was a big deal since all the important stuff was covered." I said. My hair was starting to curl.

"Does anyone have a brush or comb." I said looking at them.

"That's why we came up here. Well I did. I wanted to help with your hair." Alice said.

"I could help too." Rosalie said. Alice left the room and came back with a comb, brush, curling iron. We walked into the bathroom and I sat at a stool that was in there. I was still in my bra and pants while Alice worked on my hair. Rosalie helped out here and there. Then they helped me put on my shirt without messing up the curls. When I was finally dressed we went downstairs and into the kitchen. There was a plate on the table with eggs, bacon, home fries, and toast, with a glass of orange juice. Esme was in the kitchen moving around.

"Thanks Esme." I said.

"Your welcome dear. I never had any used for the kitchen until now." Esme said and left. Alice and Rosalie was sitting with me.

"There's a pop quiz in biology class for you and Edward." Alice told me.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I remember everything." I said to her. Breakfast was really good.

"I can't wait for this school year to be over. Me and Emmett are going to island Esme for some alone time." Rosalie said.

"You and Emmett are juniors or seniors." I asked Rosalie.

"Seniors, we will be graduting this summer." Rosalie said. I drunked some orange juice and just listen to Alice and Rosalie talked about different things. They asked me different things and we laughed like we've been friends for a long time. Esme came into the kitchen announcing it was time for school. She picked up my plate and put it in the sink.

"I can wash my plate real quick." I told her.

"Don't you worry about it, I'll take care of it." Esme said. Alice grabbed my hand and we walked out of the kitchen. My bag was already packed and my clothes were in a separate bag next to it.

"Why don't me, Rosalie, and Bella ride together and you and the boys go in another car." Alice said. Edward looked like someone just kicked him in the stomach.

"What, why. I can take Bella with me and you all can ride in a different car." Edward said.

"It's time for us to have girl time. You guys can bond." Rosalie said. I grabbed my bag and followed the girls out to the garage. Edward and his brother's were right behind us. I got into Rosalie BMW and Rose and Alice got in the front seat. Rosalie started the car and we were off.

When we got to the school there were police cars in the parking lot. Kids were standing around watching. I got out of the car and walked up to Angela.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked Angela. Ashley and a boy came out of the school in handcuffs. What the heck is happening?

"I don't remember coming to the school last night. I don't know how I got here." Ashley said. Her clothes was messed up and they look to be on backwards. Ben came over to us.

"Hey,I heard the cops talking. Apparently Ashly and Jack came into the school and vandalized it with graffiti and painted the lockers with animal blood. Then went into the gym locker room and had sex. Someone called in a tip about seeing two students go into the school early this morning." He said. Ashley and Jack was put into the back of two police cars and drove away. I looked at the Cullens. They were huddled around Alice. She never mention seeing this happen.

"How bad is it." I said turning my attention to Angela and Ben.

"It's pretty bad in there." Ben said. "They may have to cancel school today." he said. I had a bad filling in the pit of my stomach about this. Nothing bad as ever happened since I came to Forks.

"Do you guys thinks it's my fault that stuff keeps happening?" I asked them. They looked at me and frowned in confusion.

"Why would it be your fault. Everything that has happenened just been freak accidents. This here was Ashely and Jack's fault. So no. Just beacuse you are new in town doesn't mean you are causing this. Everything could be explained. Someone thought it would be a good prank to make explosions in the science lab and this, well I don't know what got into them but it wasn't you. Ashley just wanted attention because you was getting attention." Angela said. All of a sudden there was an explsion in the parking lot. A car caught on fire and debrish was falling everywhere. Everyone screamed and started running. Then another car exploded and I fell backwards. Two cars were blazing and the police was trying to get everyone to move out the way. I stood back up and felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked and saw it was Edward and he guided me over to where his family was standing.

"Alice did you see any of this happening." I asked her. She shook her head no.

"I didn't see any of this. There was no warning signs." she said.

"Those car's are Ashley's and Jack's." Edward said. I watched the fires burn the cars. Who is doing all of this?

 _Stefan's POV_

 _I watched from a distance as the kids at the high school run around with their heads chopped off. This whole thing was hilarious. Compelling Ashley and Jacks to vandalize the school then have sex in the locker room was fun. That will teach her to say things about Hope. Ashley the most popular girl in school just turned into the town's biggest troublemaker and high school slut. She was dating Tyler and sleeping around his back. Now she got caught in the act thanks to me. The police has been busy these past couple of months with these bear attacks. At least that's what they are saying. But I know it's vampires. Damon told me about how the Cullens only feed off of wildlife. But these vampires feed off of humans. I haven't came across them yet, so as long as they don't get in my way, I won't get in theirs. I saw Hope talking to the Cullens. If they only knew that they was surrounding themselves with the princess that created all of them. My phone runged. I looked and saw that it was Damon calling. I put it through voicemail. Ashley and Jack was already heading to the police station. The police wouldn't get much out of them. I told them to forget that I was even there and left them to finish what I started in the school. My phone runged again and I took it out to look at it. I smiled when I seen who it was._

 _"Hello Katherine." I said._


	20. Chapter 20

Game Time

Since school was canceled again, I decided to head into work early and meet up with the Cullens after work. Today wasn't too many customers so I spent majority of the time stocking shelves. Eric tried to talk to me but his mother kept him busy.

"Hello." Said this handsome man.

"Hello, welcome to Halliwell camping supplies. How can I help." I said to him giving him a friendly smile.

"Just looking around. I haven't figured out if I want to go camping or not." The man told me. He looked to be in his mid twenties, green eyes, short brown hair, lean not to muscular, tall. His skin was fair.

"Well if you need anything I'll be over there." I pointed to the shelves. I started stocking them again but the man was still standing there. Odd.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." He said.

"My name is Isabella." I told him.

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Stefan." He said.

"Nice to meet you Stefan." I said stocking lanterns. After that I picked up the empty box and went to the back to dump it in the trash. When I came back in the store Stefan was gone. I went back to stocking shelves and helping customers.

A few hours later it was time to go home and I got in my truck but when I started it, the truck wouldn't turn on. I tried again and the truck didn't start. I got out and poped the hood. Now I may now alot but cars was differently not one of them.

"Need some help." Someone said which startled me. I turned and Stefan was leaning against a car.

"Umm yeah my truck won't start." I told him.

"Mind if I take a look." He said walking towards me.

"Sure, knock yourself out." I told him. He looked inside. He reached in to grab something then used both hands to attached two wires together.

"Try it now." He told me. I went around open my door and turned the key. The truck started.

"Thank you." I said to him I turned and he was standing behind me. He had a syringe with a green liquid inside.

"What is that for?" I said to him. He spun me around and injected it into my neck. Then he spun be back around facing him.

"Forget that you saw me inject you with the antiserum. Go home like nothing happened." He said. His pupils were dialated. I blinked and there was no one around me. I turned back around and got in my truck and headed home. Thirty minutes later Edward came over and we both went over to his house.

"Hey Bella, heard anything about Ashely yet." Emmett asks. He came and lifted me up in a tight bear hug.

"Emmett too tight." I said. He put me back down.

"No, I haven't heard anything. Charlie wasn't home yet when I came from work." I told him. We headed into the living room. I sat down next to Edward and Emmett sat on the other couch. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie came into the living room.

"It's going to talke some time for the graffiti to be covered up. And as for as the blood..." Alice said.

"Why would Ashely paint the locker's with animal blood?" I asked.

"Animal blood is not easy to get. It's not like the butcher shop carries it." Jasper said.

"True, but why would they do that. They had alot going for them at the school. Can't believe Ashely would ruin her reputation like that." Bella said. I couldn't care less. That girl hated me ever since I started the school.

"It doesn't matter. Let's watch a movie." Rosalie said. She sat next to Emmett. Esme came in with of bowl of chips and deep.

"Thank you." I said to her smiling.

"Your welcome dear." she said before siting down on the couch with the rest of them. Emmett picked out the movie Ouija and sat back on the couch. What is it with Emmett and scary movies. If he thinks he's going to scare me again, he has another thing coming.

"Where's your dad?" I asked Edward.

"He's working." He told me playing with my hair. The movie started and we didn't talk anymore. The movie wasn't that scary but I didn't feel like going to sleep after. After the movie was over I got up and went to the bathroom. When I came out Emmett sprayed me with silly string.

"Emmett what was that for?" I said trying to get the string off of me.

"I brought silly string the other day. I thought we could play with it. No one else wanted to play." Emmett said a little sad. Emmett seems like a nice guy but a kid at heart.

"Yeah sure why not. Let me get a can or two." I said. His face lite up and he smiled showing is white teeth. He handed me two cans and I opened one shook it and nothing came out.

"Press hard on it." I pressed it again but instead of shooting at him, string shot onto me. He bust out laughing. I turned the spray on him and sprayed him in blue string. He ran from me. I chased after him.

"Really guys. Aren't you too old to play games." Rosalie yelled. We stopped running.

"Rosalie come on. It's just silly string, it's fun. We're just two big kids having fun. Have you ever had any fun just joking around." I said to her. She folded her arms in front of her.

"I never had fun like this, or any I can remember. Can we just have these one thing. Please." I looked at her. I poke my bottom lip out. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine." She said.

"Don't get it on any furniture." Esme yelled. I sprayed silly string on Emmett and he ran from me. We ran outside in the back. He chased me around with the string and I turned around and chased him. Then he used his vampire speed, ran towards me picked me up and gentle but not that gentle threw me to the ground and sprayed silly string on me covering my face.

"Too slow Bella." He said. He started running again so I used my speed and chased him into the house. It was almost like everything started happening in slow motion Emmett was running into the living room, I looked at the table and wished it to move and hit Emmett. And the strange thing it did. Time went back to normal the table flew across the room and hit Emmett and glass went everywhere with Emmett falling back. I stopped where I was at.

"Who threw the table at me." Emmett got up angry. Everyone was on the couch not moving. Esme came up behind me.

"Nobody, we swear. We are just as surprise as you are." Jasper said. He got up and looked at the table.

"I don't believe you. Edward did you do it." Emmett asked.

"No Emmett I didn't. Nobody touched the table. It just flew up into the air." Edward said. I was still staring at the scene. Did I really do that. No, no I couldn't.

"Well somebody explain to me what happened. Now there's glass all on the floor." Esme said.

"I'll help pick it up." I told her.

"Bella don't you lift a finger, we'll clean it up." Edward said. They got stared cleaning up the glass. I stayed out of the way. I still couldn't believe the table moved. All I did was think about it moving and it did. After they cleaned up the glass Edward told them that he was going to take me home. I waved bye to everyone and me and Edward left.

I drove myself to school since it was sunny which means Edward wasn't going to be here. I parked my truck and sat down at a table where Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, and Kim was sitting.

"Hey everyone." I said. They all said hey.

"Did you hear about Ashley?" Eric asked me.

"No, I didn't. What happened with Ashley?" I asked.

"The principal is pressing charges on Ashley and Jack for vandalizing the school. She is suspended for a month, she can't go to prom, and have to do community service and clean up the school, since it's her first time getting into trouble." Eric said.

"I heard my parents talking about it. Her parents told my parents that they have no idea what made Ashley do what she did. She told them that she didn't remember even doing it until the police came and found her and Jack." Kim said.

"Charlie didn't mention it to you." Kim said with her eye brows raised.

"Charlie doesn't talk about his work with me. Just because I live with a cop, doesn't mean I know everything that goes on in this town when people get in trouble." I said to her. The bell ranged and I went to class.

 _Edward's POV_

 _It was a really nice today and everyone was home. I miss Bella. I can't talk to her becasue she's at school. We mention what happened yesterday with the table to Carlisle. He couldn't believe that the table moved on its own. He asked us was any of us expierencing a new ablility we haven't told him about. We said we didn't but then Emmett asked all of us to prove it. So we all tried to move an object with our mind. After doing that for hours we gave up. Then Emmett mention that we are living with a ghost and Rosalie told him ghost aren't real. Then he asked about Bella._

 _"Could Bella have moved the table?" Carlisle asked._

 _"Not possible, she wasn't in the living room." I said to him._

 _"She was standing in the dinning room when it happened. She was looking at the table." Alice said._

 _"Bella doesn't have any powers. I never seen her do anything. The only thing I know she can do is heal." I said._

 _"True but you also have to think about the part of her we don't know. Maybe she has hidden abilities that she doesn't even now she has." Carlisle said. So now I'm sitting here thinking about Bella. I went down stairs and turned on the news. They was talking about recent bear attacks._

 _"Well I guess I know what you will be hunting soon Emmett." I said to him._

 _"Hell yeah!" He shouted excitedly._

 _"It's not bear attacks." Carlishe said coming into the living room. I looked at him._

 _" I went to the morgue yesterday to take a look at the bodies that have been attacked. Their throats were riped out and I smelled vampire on them." Carlisle said. Everyone was in the living room now._

 _"Nomads passing through." Esme said coldly._

 _"If they are then they are making a mess here." Carlisle said. As long as they don't come to Forks. With Bella scent the way it is, they would want to make a snack out of her. Alice eyes were glazed over. I looked into her mind. I saw three vampires with red eyes walking. Two men and a women. They was on the outskirts of Seattle. Then the vision was over._

 _"They're close to Seattle." Alice said._

 _"What if they come here?" Rosalie said. This is our territory so if they come here they would have to leave since we claim this place._

 _"We'll make them understand that they can't stay here." Carlisle said. As long as they don't come anywhere near Bella._

I got off of work and realise Charlie wasn't home yet. I checked on the ground beef I took out last night and went on to make sloppy joes. As I was finishing up Charlie came home. I went to greet him and saw that his eyes were red.

"Hey Charlie, what happened?" I asked him worried.

"Hey Bella, ummm a friend of mine I used to go fishing with was attacked by some wild animal. He didn't make it." He said. I went up to Charlie and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." I told him.

"I just got back visiting his wife and son." Charlie said.

"Are you hungry, I made sloppy joes." I told him.

"I'm not really that hungry. I'm going to turn in early." He said to me. He went upstairs. I fixed my dinner and ate quietly. After I finished I cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs to my room. When I opened the door Edward was sitting on my bed smiling at me. I went and hugged him. I didn't know what I was feeling. After hearing about Charlie's friend, I needed someone to talk too.

"Could you stay here for a moment while I go change." I aked. He nodded his head and I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. After I finished in the bathroom I went back into my room and layed down beside Edward. He turned to me and combed through my hair.

"A friend of Charlie's was attacked by a wild animal today. Charlie's sad. He came back home after visiting the wife and son." I whispered to Edward. He stopped what he was doing.

"I heard about the attacks." Edward said to me.

"Are they animal attacks?" I asked him.

" No, Bella there are other vampires out there. Some vampires have the same diet as me in my family but that's our cousins in Denali. Other vampires don't." He said.

"There are other vampires." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, we aren't the only ones Bella. There is this family called the Voluri. Three brothers that created laws to make sure vampires follow them. One of the laws is to make sure vampires don't tell humans about us or show ourselves to humans." He told me.

"But you told me about you guys." I said.

"Yes but you are an exception, since you are half human." He told me. I smiled at him.

"How long as Emmett and Rosalie been together?" I asked him.

"For a long time. Since 1937." He told me.

"Are they married?" I asked him.

"Yes, so are Jasper and Alice. They're mated." He said.

"What does that mean, mated?" Edward tensed beside me then let out a sigh.

"Mated, is when a vampire finds his or her soulmate. They would do anything for their mate. They are very protective of their mate and if a vampire mate die then the vampire would want to die along with their mate because they can't live without them." Edward said. I was taking what he said all in. Could me and Edward be mates.

"Are we mates?" I asked him.

"I think we are. I mean I am protective of you and I can't let you out of my sight." He said to me. I put my head on his chest.

"Are you getting sleepy yet?" Edward asked me.

"No, what makes vampires that drink the blood of humans, different from the ones that drink from animals?" I asked.

"Vampires that drink from humans eyes are red. Ours are gold color." He told me.

"My family wants to invite you over to play baseball." Edward said. I sat up.

"I don't know how to play baseball." I told him.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you." Edward said. I layed my head back down on his chest. He started to caress my hair again. He started humming a song and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I got out of bed late and Edward was no longer in my room. It was saturday and the day that I play baseball with Edward and his family. I got up put on a pair of blue pants and a t-shirt and shoes that I brought from the camp store. I went down stairs and found Charlie in the kitchen sitting at the table cleaning his guns.

"Good Morning Charlie." I said to him as I got a bowl out for cereal.

"Good Morning Bella. What are you up to today?" He asked me.

"Edward Cullen is coming by to pick me up to play baseball with his family." I told him.

"Really. That sound like fun. I didn't know you can play." He said to me. I sat down in front of him.

"I can't, they'll going to try and teach me." I said to him putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"Good luck with that. I'm heading to the memorial service." He said to me. I felt sorry for Charlie that he lost his friend to a vampire attack. It's proabably hard for the family. I finished my breakfast and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I told Charlie. I ran to the door and opened it. Edward was wearing a baseball cap, jersey, brown pants, and a jacket. And he still like like a model. Damn.

"Hey babe." I said to him. He gasped.

"What?" I said.

"You never called me babe before. I like it." He smiled. I walked to the side of the door to let him in.

"Charlie is in the kitchen." I told him. We went into the kitchen and Charlie was still cleaning his gun.

"Hello, Chief Swan my name is Edward Cullen." Edward said. He and Charlie shook hands.

"Bella say's you and your family is going to teach her to play baseball." Charlie said.

"We'll try." Edward said with a smile. "Don't worry I'll have her back home before it gets dark." Edward said.

"You two kids have fun." Charlie said. I hugged Charlie again and me and Edward went out.

We made it to the baseball field and the rest of the family was already there. Carlisle was drawing lines in the ground, Jasper was putting mounds on the ground at different places, Emmett looked like he was gearing for a fight, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme was tallking to each other. I got out of the car.

"Hey Bella." Alice said to me. She skipped towards me grab my arm and we headed to where Esme and Rosalie was standing.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"Hello." They said in union.

"Ready to play." Rosalie said.

"I don't know how to play." I told her.

"Easy, you see those mounds Jasper put down, they are bases. The batter will hit the ball with the bat and run the bases. If a catcher catches the ball before you come back to home base which is right there in front of us then you stay on the last base you ran until someone else hit the ball." Rosalie said. "Now if someone catches it in mid air then you are out. The empire is the person that calls the game and that would be Esme. Alice is the pitcher. And the rest of us are in teams." Rosalie finished saying. At that point everyone formed a group.

"Alright everyone we will go at a normal speed for Bella so she can see how we play the game. But then when the storm comes we will play how we play it alright." Carlisle said.

"There's a storm coming." I looked at the skies. There wasn't a cloud in site.

"It's coming soon. We need the thunder so no one will hear us." Alice said.

"Ok on my team Edward, Jasper, Alice," Carlisle said. "Everyone else is on the other team. Alice you're pitching and Esme, empire." He said. Him, Edward, and Jasper ran to the outfield.

"Look's like we're batting." Rosalie said. Rosalie went to bat first. Alice threw the ball and Rosalie hit it. It went far and Rosalie started to run the bases. Edward caught it and threw it back. Esme caught it but Rosalie already made it home. Oooh, now I get it. It was Emmett's turn. Then it was my turn.

"Don't worry Bella, take your time. You have three strikes and you're out ok." Alice said. She threw the ball and I missed it.

"Strike one." Esme said. She threw the ball back to Alice. I held the bat again and I concentrated on the ball. Alice threw it and this time I hit it will all my mind. It flew into the woods. Everyone stared at me in surprised.

"Bella run." Rosalie said. Oh yeah, I started running. Edwdard ran to get the ball in vampire speed and I used mine to run the bases. I hit home plate before Esme was able to grab the ball. She looked at me surprised and I smiled back.

"Oh yeah, it's game time now baby. No more of this human stuff. We doing it vampire style!" Said Emmett excidetly. I heard thunder rolling in.

"Right on time." Alice said.

"Bella are you ok going at vampire speed. I know you don't have all of your abilities like us but do you think you would be able to follow." Esme said. I nodded my head at her. The game started to pick up speed. Everytime a Cullen hit the ball it sounded like thunder. OOOh, that's why they needed the thunder. When it was my turn to bat I concentrated again on the ball. It was like moving in slow motion. I saw the ball come towards me but in slow motion. I hit it at the same time thunder hit and it flew fast into the woods again. Edward went running and I went running the base but then I lost my footing and fell sliding face first in the ground. When I looked up I spit dirt out of my mouth and the Cullens were laughing. Alice was on the ground holding her stomach pointing at me. Rosalie and Emmett was bent over laughing, Carlisle tried to hide his but not very well, Edward was standing holding his stomach. Jasper was rolling down on the ground laughing and Esme was hiding behind her hair. When I went to stand I pulled a piece of grass out of my mouth. Ewww.

"Bell are you alright." Esme said still laughing. I brushed off my clothes. Dirt was everywhere.

"My word Bella, when they say slide, they didn't mean face slide into the dirt." Emmett said. It wasn't that funny. I felt my blood boiling and then lightning stuck the field behind me. I jumped and turned. The Cullens stopped laughing.

"Bella did you do that?" Carlisle said.

"No, I don't think I did." I said to him.

"Your eyes turned yellow." Carlisle said. What? Alice gasped. What ever she was seeing wasn't good. Edward came up to me.

"The vampires are coming they heard us playing." Alice said. Oh no, the ones that has been attacking people. I grabbed Edward's arm.

"I'll take Bella away from here." Edward said.

"It's too late, they're on their way. I can smell her all the way over here." Alice said.

"Put your hair down." Edward told me.

"No, if I do that then the wind will blow my hair and my scent would be even stronger. Carlisle would it be better that we keep playing like normal. I do have vampire abilities. Can we trick them." I said. All the Cullens were looking at each other.

" It might just work but I don't know for how long." Carlisle said. The family made their way towards me almost like hiding me from view. Then three people came out of the woods. A red headed women with no shoes on, a blonde headed man with his shirt opened, and a dark skin man with long hair.

"Hello, we heard you playing and wanted to know if we can join you." The dark skin man said in a french accent.

"You have put us in a uncomfortable poistion with the killings recently." Carlisle said.

"We are sorry, we didn't know there was vampires that have already claim this territory." The dark skin man said. "I apoligize for not introducing ourselves. My name is Laurent, this is James, and Victoria." Laurent said. Hello they said in union.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family. My wife Esme, my sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, and my daughters Rosalie, Alice, and Bella." Carlisle said. Carlisle pointed to each of us. It surprised me that Carlisle consider me as his daughter.

"It seems like you have a full house. Is there any room for us to play." Laurent said.

"I throw I mean ball." Victoria said with a devilish grin.

"We'll see about that." Carlisle said.

"Oooh game on." Laurent said.

"Laurent and James catcher. Alice switch places with Victoria and join Rosalie team." Carlisle said. Everyone went to their places. I had my eyes close. If I could just change my eye color to ice blue. I opened my eyes and I could see everything cleary. I faced Alice. Her eyes was wide in shock but she nodded at me. I was in the back waiting for my turn. Edward, Carlisle, and Jaspter looked at me and turned to stare at each other. This could work. The game went back to normal. Then it was my turn to bat. I looked at Victoria, her eyes held confusion then she threw the ball and I hit it sending it flying. I started to run the bases in vampire speed, however when I past James he sniffed the hair.

"You smell delicious way." James said and he tackled me to the ground. I flipped him over my head and got up.

"You smell like a human but run like us how." James said angry. At that moment Edward was next to me and the rest of the Cullens was blocking me. Laurent annd Victoria came to the aid of James.

"She's human, smells like it but run just like us and she flipped me, how." James saids again. The Cullens were growling.

"It looks like we overstayed our welcome." Laurent said. "James it's best that we leave."

"But they are proctecting a human but she doesn't smell like a human. What the hell are you?" James said. Laurent was pushing him to leave. They left leaving the Cullens staring at them.

"Edward take Bella and go." Carlisle said. Edward picked me up and put me on his shoulder and ran to the car. He put me in and he was in the car starting it up and driving away.

 _Stefan's POV_

 _I watched from the tree the baseball game the Cullens were playing along with Hope. It seems fun. Then I saw three vampires come to greet them. I jumped down from the tree and moved a bit closely where I would be able to hear them without them knowing I was there. They finished pleasantries and started the game. Hope made her eyes change color. Good the antiserum is working. It took a while for her to bat then it was her turn. She hit the ball and in vampire speed ran the bases. But that James guy snift her and relize she was human. The Cullens blocked her from him and growled. He was trying to understand why she smelled human but run like them but is not human. Looks like these three might be a problem after all. They left and then I saw Edward grab Hope and ran with her to the car and sped away. While the rest of the Cullens stayed and talked about what to do. Then in a flash they left as well. I got out my phone and dailed a number._

 _"Hello." She said._

 _"It looks like I hit a snag Katherine. The three vampires I told you about just met Hope. One of them notice that she was human but not exactly human. He look's like the kind he doesn't give up easily. He's going to try figuring it out." I told her._

 _"I may have an idea. Let the Cullens deal with the James guy. And let us deal with the other two, as long as they end up dead later on. We just may have use for them." Katherine said._

 _"You was always the one that was devious." I told her._

 _"As long as it gives us Hope." Katherine said._


	21. Chapter 21

Let the Plan Begin

 _Damon's POV_

 _I was in Phoenix destroying another lab of Latnok because they was trying to make more experiments like Bella. When are they going to learn that they will never create another Bella. I was on my way to my car when my phone rung. I looked at it and saw it was Stefan calling. This has better be good._

 _"What do you want." I said to him._

 _"We have a little problem. The vampires I told you about that was killing people has just met Hope." Stefan told me. Just great._

 _"Was she alone or was the Cullens with her?" I asked him._

 _"The Cullens were with her. They was playing baseball when the vampires heard them. One of them named James notice Bella scent as human but he also notice that something wasn't right. Since she used vampire speed." Stefan told me. She shouldn't be able to. The serum is suppose to counter act that._

 _"The serum is suppose to counter act that part of her. Her abilities must be getting stronger." I told him._

 _"So what's the plan. How do we protect Hope." Stefan said. I looked around and notice an abandon warehouse a couple of streets over._

 _"I have an idea. We need to get Bella to Pheonix and draw James here. That way I can dispose of him." I told him._

 _"No that's going to be hard. He has two other people traveling with him. What if we let the Cullens deal with him. Any other vampire that comes and try to protect her would make him think there's something important about her." Stefan told me._

 _"Alright, how about I call the Cullens and figure out a plan to get Bella here to Pheonix." I told him._

 _"That's a great idea and let me worry about the other end. I can get James there, and let me worry about Charlie." He told me before hanging up. I kicked my car, I knew Hope being with the Cullens danger was going to come. I tried to warn her and him and look where it got her. I got in the car and headed to the warehouse to see if it's a good enough spot._

 _Stefan's POV_

 _I watched James tell Victoria to get information on Hope. Laurent look like he didn't want to be in this mess and told them he was going hunting. I went to my car and drove to Charlie house. Thankfully he was home. I went up to the porch and knocked on the door. Charlie opened it._

 _"Hello, how can I help you." Charlie said. I stepped closer and used complusion._

 _"I want you to tell Bella that you gotten a call today from a long distance cousin of hers that lives in Pheonix, Arizona. Her name is Katherine and she want's to meet as soon as possible. She has agreed to pick bella up from the airport. Also tell her it's ok to pack up and head to Pheonix, Tell Bella that you hope she has a safe trip and to call you when she gets there." I told him. "Now nod your head that you agree to tell Bella this." I said to him. He nodded._

 _"Good now forget that you saw me and continue doing what you was doing." I said to him. I got back in my car and drove away in enough time to notice Bella and Edward was coming down the road._

"Edward what are we going to do. James knows that I'm human but not exactly human. What if he's not going to leave it alone." I told him afraid. God how could I have been so stupid. I thought that using my vampire side to my advantage would work and they wouldn't think nothing of it. But I guess my scent was too strong and it made James hungry.

"I don't know. Me and my family is going to think of a plan to make him leave you alone. But I need to take you some place else and keep you safe." He told me. We weren't on the street that takes my home.

"Edward I can't leave Charlie. What if James comes looking for me but get's Charlie instead. He could hurt Charlie." I told him.

"Me and my family can keep Charlie safe. We won't let anything happen to him." He told me.

"That's all fine and everything but I would like to at least tell Charlie that something came up and I have to go. What would he think if I never came back after playing baseball with you." I said to him. Edward sighed and turned back around and headed to my house. When I got there I called out to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, sorry we came early but there's something that came up." I told him.

"Hey, I have great news. I got a called from a long distance cousin of yours. Her name is Katherine and she lives in Pheonix, Arizona. She said she want's to meet you and that she will pick you up at the airport." Charlie told me. Wow, a relative made contact. This is exciting news that someone wants to meet me, but I don't want to leave Charlie. And what a minute, how does this relative know where I live.

"Ummm, that's great but I don't think I can get to Pheonix right now. I don't have all the necessary things I need for the airport." I said to him.

"I checked into it there is a plane leaving for Pheonix in three hours. If you hurry and pack up you can be there by tomorrow morning. It's ok for you to go. I mean that's what we have been doing. Trying to find your family. Just make sure you call me letting me know you made it ok." Charlie told me.

"Thanks Charlie." I said. I ran up to my room with Edward behind me.

"Edward this is great don't you see. I can head to Pheonix while you guys deal with James." I told him getting a few clothes from my draw and putting it in my bag.

"It is great but I read James mind. He is obsessed trying to figure out what you are. He won't rest until he get's what he wants and that's you. He also wants to hurt you because of your scent. He won't stop until he get's a taste of it." Edward said to me. Boy he sure does now how to scare a person. I was finished packing and me and him headed back down stairs.

"Charlie, I'll make sure I will call you when I get there. Are you sure you will be ok by yourself." I said to him.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." He told me. I hugged him and me and Edward went out the door.

"Where do we go now?" I asked Edward.

"To my house." He told me. I got into his car and we drove off.

When we made it to Edward's house, Edward tensed beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Laurent is here." Edward said. He grabbed my hand and we headed on up to his house. When we made it in Carlisle and Laurent was coming towards us. Edward hissed.

"Edward, it's ok he came to warn us about James." Carlisle said.

"I have spent a very long time with James and I'm sick of his games. Don't underestimate him. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, same as Victoria. I don't know what you are child but I'm getting a sense that you aren't entirely human." Laurent said. He turned to Carlisle and said goodbye and left.

"So what now." Edward said. At that moment the phone rung and Carlisle picked it up.

"Hello, Cullen residence." Carlisle said. Whoever was on the other end had Carlisle look our way.

"Alright, I'll put you on speaker." Carlisle said. He pressed a button and put the phone back on the reciever.

"Ok, you're on speaker." Carlisle said.

"Hello everyone." Said Damon. I looked wide eye. When did Damon start calling the Cullens. Everyone came and stood near the phone.

"What can we do for you?" Carlisle said.

"I know about the vampires that came to visit you. I have an idea to make sure Bella is safe." Damon said. I was about to say something but Edward put his finger on my lips.

"What is your plan?" Carlisle asked.

"There is an abandon warehouse in Pheonix. If you can bring Bella here then maybe you can find a way to throw off James." Damon said.

"I was planing on taking Bella to Pheonix anyway. Charlie told her that a long distance relative named Katherine wants to meet her." Edward said. Damon was silent.

"Do you know her." Carlisle said.

"Possibly, but I'm not worry about that. Just get Bella to Pheonix and I'll figure out the rest." Damon said and hung up.

"What's the plan?" Emmett said.

"We need to plant Bella scent in different areas of Forks. Maybe we can guide him someplace else and dispose of him there away from Forks." Jasper said.

"Will it work?" Edward said.

"I never killed anybody like James, it might be hard." Jasper said.

"So all we need is clothes that has Bella's scent on them to use." Carlisle said.

"Bella take off your coat and can we use a few clothes that's in your bag." Edward asked. I nodded my head and took off my coat. Then I handed the bag to Edward.

"We may have a problem, Bella doesn't own a passport. How are we going to get her through customs and everything else." Alice said. Just then the phone rung again.

"Hello, Cullen residence." Esme said. Esme was silent for a moment.

"Ok." she said and then she was off the phone.

"That was Damon, he said he has arrange a private jet to take Bella to Pheonix without having her to show a passport." Esme said. That's great I guess.

"Me and Jasper can go to Pheonix with Bella." Alice said standing next to me. Edward didn't seem to happy about that.

"Don't you think I should go with Bella to Pheonix." Edward said.

"No, Alice and Jasper will go to Pheonix with Bella. Edward I need you hear. I need you to read James thoughts to make sure he is following us. You, Emmett, and Rosalie will carry clothes with Bella scent on it to use to lure James into a trap." Carlisle said. "Does everyone agree." He asked us. Everyone nodded their head.

"Good now lets get started." Carlisle said. Everyone started going in different directions. Alice and Jasper went upstairs and Edward turned to face me.

"Bella please listen to Alice and Jasper and stay with them. I don't want anything happening to you. You are my life now." He told me putting his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his hand. Jasper and Alice came back down stairs.

"Don't worry Edward we will take good care of her." Alice said. Alice and Edward was staring at each other. He must be reading her mind. Then she guided me to the garage but Edward pulled me back and kissed me. He finished the kiss to soon and Alice pulled me towards her. I took one more glance back at Edward and he was gone. Jasper put a bag in the truck and got in on the driver side. I got in the back and Alice in the front and he sped out of the garage.

 _Edward POV_

 _This plan better work. I hate that Bella has to go to Pheonix and I'm not with her. When we get James, I'm going to be the one that tear off his head and burn his body._

 _"Rosalie put on Bella's coat, I think if we run in the woods and place Bella scents on trees we can lure him to an open field and attack him there." I said. Rosalie put on the coat and I handed Emmett a shirt of Bella's and I reached in and grabbed another shirt._

 _"There is a clearly in the woods just outside of the line with the La Push reservation. If we can drew him there then we can take him out." Carlisle said. We all headed out into the woods to put the plan in motion._

 _Stefan POV_

 _I followed James where he met up with Victoria. She didn't find alot of information at the school only that she lived with the Chief of police. Then she said she broke in to check the police records. According to the records the chief found Bella in the woods naked with no idea how she got there. James found that interesting and told her to go ahead of him to where they will met up to leave this place. When she left and he went to see where she was living. He watched the house but could tell she wasn't there, so I decided to make my move._

 _"Hello." I said. I startled him a little bit and he crouched ready to attack._

 _"I mean you no harm. I know a little bit of information about a certain person you might be looking for." I said to him leaning against a tree._

 _"Is that right. If that's so then tell me who am I looking far?" James said._

 _"A girl, very beatiful. Long dark brown hair, gray eyes, curvy, smells really good. Am I close?" I said._

 _"Alright, since you know so much. Tell me what's different about her? I know there's something, I can't put my finger on it." James said. I lifted myself off the tree and walked towards him._

 _"Well, she's not entirely human that much I can say." I said to him._

 _"Well I already figured that out. What is she?" James said._

 _"Special, unique. She's part vampire and something else as well, but I'm afraid something was done to her and she is no longer what she was before. But I know where to find her." I told him._

 _"Where?" James said with a gleam in his eyes._

 _"Just humor me for just a moment. Before I tell you, you have to do something first?" I said to him._

 _"You know I really don't need you. I can find her all on my own. I have a special ability you see, I'm a tracker and I can find Bella all on my own. I know her scent by heart." He told me. Huh ,so Hope's abilities does go to different vampires when they are turned. Doesn't matter since all abilities vampires have in this sire line is lesser than Hope's. She has all of them and there stronger._

 _"That's find in everything but with a girl that doesn't have much of a past, finding her would take some time." I told him. "Now if you don't want to listen to what I have to say, I guess I'll let you find her all on your own." I said turning around._

 _"What do you know?" he said._

 _"Well first like I said, you have to humor me for a bit. You see the Cullens has set a trap for you. They are going to lure you with Bella scent and when they have you where they need you to be they will kill you. How about if you just go along with what they are doing and then realize that's it not right I will meet you outside of Forks and give you the information you need to find Bella. Are we in an agreement." I said to him. He seems to be thinking about it. He held out his hand for a shake. I took it._

 _"Deal." He said. I nodded my head and we parted ways. I called Damon._

 _"My part is coming together perfectly. I will tell James where to go and now you need to make sure you have a good plan on your part to make sure it all goes well." I told him._

 _"Why in the hell did you tell Bella that Katherine wanted to see her. And from my understanding Katherine was in New York." Damon said._

 _"Well once I told her that Hope was alive and well but doesn't remember her life, Katherine was all on board being with Hope again." I said to him. "But for right now we need to make sure the plan goes through. Now I will send James to Pheonix but we need to get Bella and him in the same place. So I say brother why don't you compel a innocent girl to play Katherine and have her call Bella. But you meet up with James and give him a recorder with her being terrifed. That way Bella can go and try to save her." I told him._

 _"That sounds like a good plan, but what I want to know is how Hope is able to use her abilities Stefan. Last time I checked I was in Forks and didn't see you. Now we both know what was done to her and we both know that I have the serum to keep her human sort of kind of and you have the antiserum to not make her human again. So you tell me brother how is having Hope in her full hybrid self help anybody around her." Damon said to me._

 _"Well knowing a hybrid that doesn't know she's a hybrid is very entertaining." I told him. "Now do we have a plan." I said._

 _"Yeah we have a plan." Damon said._

 _"Good, see you around Damon." And I hunged up on him. Happy with what I have planned I made my way to my car and drove to the road that led out to leaving Forks. All I have to do is wait._

 _Edward's POV_

 _Me and my siblings ran through the woods spreading Bella scent._

 _"Rosalie rub again that tree real good." I said to her as me and Emmett went farther into the woods. We was nearing the clearing that we needed James to go. Once Rosalie was done I said to spread out and wait for James and to rub more of Bella scent all around the clearing. When I reached my destination I listen to James thoughts and what stopped me was what he said. He knew what we planned, he figured it out and was turning back around. I called out to my siblings._

 _"He figured it out. It didn't work he's leaving Forks." I said._

 _"We need to head to the clearing to let Carlisle know." I said. We ran back to the clearly and found Carlisle and Esme real close to each other. They shared a kissed and turned to look at us._

 _"It didn't work. James figured it out. He's heading out of Forks." I said to him. Carlisle had a look of worry on his face._

 _"Rosalie, Esme start making your way towards Charlie and make sure he's safe. The rest of us needs to head to Pheonix. Edward did he say he knew where Bella was." Carlisle said._

 _"No not yet. I caught a glimpse of him going to talk to someone who may know." I said._

 _"Alright, then we need to get to Pheonix fast." Carlisle said._

 _Stefan's POV_

 _I waited outside my car. I heard James coming before he even appeared._

 _"You were right. There was a trap for me. Now tell me, where is Bella." James said._

 _"She is heading to Pheonix, Arizonia. I have a person that's already there that will help you get Bella all to yourself." I told him._

 _"Why are you helping me. Once I have her, I'm planning on killing her or turning her." James said. I smiled. If he only knew that once he bites Bella he would set in motion the chain of events inside her that will bring out her hybrid self. Not in full force but enough for her body to fight and in turn bite him with the eight bloodline of werewolve venom. He is good as dead._

 _"Well that's your choice with what you want to do. I really don't care what happens to her." I said. "So when you get to Pheonix there will be a person name Damon that will meet you at the airport with a plan that will get Bella away from the Cullens." I told him. I showed him a picture of Damon._

 _"As long I don't have to share." James said. "Hey I might even have a little fun with her body, I mean she is beatiful. Actually she might look really good as a vampire." James said._

 _"I thought you was with that redheaded women Victoria." I said. He shrugged._

 _"I am but sometimes I like to have a little fun." James said. Now normally with my humanity turned off I wouldn't care but when he said what he wanted to do with Hope makes me what to ripe his head off right now._

 _"Well I gave you the information that you need. This is where we part ways." I said to him. I got in my car and drove out of Forks. I looked in my rearview mirror and watched James watching me leave. Once I got distance I called Katherine._

 _"Very soon Katherine, Hope would have a little taste of what she is." I said to her._

 _"Tell me Stefan how is she getting bit by one of her sired will speed up the process." Katherine said._

 _"Well with the venom that we have will be the cataylst for the antiserum to take effect. And when he goes to bite her he will be in a world of surprise when she turns and bites him back." I said to her._

 _"Very nice, then all we have to do is deal with the other two but that's later." Katherine said._

 _"When are you leaving for Washington?" I asked her._

 _"Not quite there yet. I'm still finding information on the Michaelsons. As of right now I'm in New Orleans." Katherine said._

 _"Did you find anything." I said to her._

 _"I found out alot of things, but we are going to need Hope. She's the key in saving them." Katherine said._

 _"All in due time Katherine. But for right now lets worry about getting Hope to where she needs to be." I said._

 _"Of course." Katherine said and she hung up. This is going to be exciting._


	22. Chapter 22

Phoenix

Alice, Jasper, and I was in Phoenix but in a hotel. I didn't think we need a hotel, Katherine was going to contact me and we would be able to stay at her house. I was pacing up and down worrying about everyone else when I saw Alice eyes glazed over.

"Alice what's wrong." I said. Jasper went and sat next to her. Then she came back to us.

"The plan didn't work. James found out and ran." Alice said. At that moment Jasper phone ranged and he answered it.

"Yeah...I know Alice saw. We made it here ok." Jasper said. The other person on the other end talked a bit more then Jasper handed me the phone.

"It's Edward." He said to me. I took the phone.

"Edward, is Charlie safe." I said to him.

"Yes, he's safe. Bella I'm coming to Phoenix and we can run away and return when this whole James thing is over with." Edward said.

"No, Edward you can't do that what about your family and what about Charlie. How are you going to be in Charlie's good graces if me and you ran off." I said to him. "There has to be another way to get to James before he gets to me. Plus you know I can defend myself." I told him.

"Bella you can't fight James. He's stronger than you, plus you aren't at your full potential. Damon gave you the serum to keep your vampire side at bay." Edward told me. I rolled my eyes. I may not be strong right now, but people always does extradinory things when they have an adrenaline rush.

"Alright fine, I won't fight James. Who's coming to Pheonix with you?" I asked him.

"Emmett and Carlisle." He told me. I looked at Alice and notice that she was staring off into space.

"Edward, Alice is having another vision again." I told him. Alice was still in the trance when I gave the phone to Jasper, then she was out of it.

"He's here." Alice said. What?

"Edward, James is here." she said.

"Bro you got that." Jasper said. He nodded his head then end the call.

"Now what are we going to do. Are we going to just sit here and wait for him to knock on the door, why haven't Katherine call me, or better yet why didn't Damon tell me anything about Katherine, where is Damon, how did he know about James, why isn't he helping...I kept going on and on and Jasper stood up and came over to me.

"Bella calm down. It's going to be ok, we will figure this out." He said. I started to feel sleepy but I shook my head and pushed Jasper hand off of me.

"Jasper I don't want to sleep, I can't sleep with all of this going on." I told me.

"Maybe a little bit of sleep is good for you. You didn't sleep at all on the plane. Why don't you just go into the room and take a nap. We'll wake you up if there is any more news." he said to me. I sighed. Maybe he's right. I haven't been sleeping and if I wanted to stay alert I needed rest.

"Ok, I'll go take a nap, but make sure you wake me up if there's any news." I told him. He nodded his head and I went into the bedroom. I jump in the bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep. I wish I could do something but I can't becasue I have a vampire that is after me and there may be a chance I won't be able to stop him. I close my eyes and waited for the dream world to take me under.

 _I was in the lab again but this time I was in a room that was all white and a girl sitting in a chair by herself. Her hair was covering her face so I couldn't tell who it was._

 _"Subject 781228 can you do it again." Someone said behind a tinted glass wall. Nothing happened._

 _"Subject 781228 can you turn again." The same voice said. This time she lifted her head and I was able to see her face. My eyes went wide in shock when I saw it was me. They are talking about me. she or rather I smiled at the tinted glass and I saw the glass started to crack. She was looking at it and the glass broke shattering it into pieces. The people behind the glass shield themselves with their clipboards. Then she stood up from the chair and what I saw made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Her eyes changed to a ice blue, my teeth was pointy and sharp and my nails were like claws. The veins under her eyes was poping out and the room went ice cold. It felt like a few seconds and she was standing over the people. They screamed and started to run out the room but when one person went to open the door it wouldn't open. The door started to from ice on it and the person flew and hit the wall really hard making a loud crack sound like bones was breaking. Then she went to a lady and ripped out her heart, literally and was holding it in her hands before she turned around and grab a guy and sunk her teeth into his throat he screamed in terror and then there was nothing. In lighting speed she went to two men and snapped their necks. The person that hit the wall was trying to crawl to the control desk. He made it there and hit a button that gave out an alert. She walked slowly to him, picked him up and looked him in his eyes._

 _"Is this what you wanted." she said in a voice that sounded like chime bells but held a coldness to it. Then she sunk her teeth into his neck. She drunk from him and when he was lifeless she threw his body into the wall again. I was still in the white room with my hand covering up my mouth. I was standing completly still with terror. Then she was looking straight at me. She couldn't see me, this is a dream._

 _"It's not only a dream but a memory. Your memory. This is what you are. This is what you will become." She said and she gave me the most sinister smile I ever seen. I screamed._

"Bella, Bella wake up you're having a nightmare." I heard someone say. I sat up in bed. I was breathing hard and I was sweaty. I looked at the person that woke me and saw Alice sitting beside me and Jaspter standing next to her. I grabbed Alice into a hug.

"It's ok, it's ok. You're safe nothing bad is going to happen." She said to me rubbing my back.

"Would you like to talk about it." Jasper said.

"No, no it's too scary I can't. Don't ask me." I said still terrified. What would they think if I tell them about my dream.

"It's alright. We are here if you want to talk." Alice said. I looked around the room and notice it was dark outside.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Three hours." Alice said.

"Is there any news?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen anything new." Alice said. "Come on I called room service they should be here in two minutes." She said taking my hand and leading me out the room.

 _Damon's POV_

 _Well I looked at warehouses around Pheonix but majority of them was to close to population that would drew attention if something would happen, until I found the perfect one just out side of Pheonix surrounded my dessert. Now I'm standing in the airport waiting for James to arrive so I can tell him where he can draw Hope out of hiding. This plan better work Stefan. Knowing Stefan he probably gave Hope the antiserum. If he did that then it would be a matter of time before Hope turns into her hybrid self again. However if she suffers a bite from a vampire in her sire line then it would slowly bring the change out. As I was waiting a man came up to me._

 _"Are you Damon?" He said to me. I looked him up and down._

 _"Depends who's asking." I said._

 _"My name is James and Stefan told me that you are suppose to give me something." He said to me._

 _"Oh so you're James. Alright I do have something for you." I said to him. I reached into my bag and pulled out a burner phone, a piece of paper with one of the Cullen's phone number, a recorder, and direction on getting to the abandon warehouse._

 _"Here you go." I said giving him the stuff._

 _"What is this." James said. I rolled my eyes._

 _"Well James these are the supplies you need to get Isabella out of hiding. This recorder is of a girl I compelled to act scared so you can get Bella away from the Cullens. This phone is what you are going to use to call her. These piece of paper is the phone number of one of the Cullens that is with her right now, and this is the directions to an abandon warehouse I found that you will drew Bella to." I said to him. He looked at everything I gave him._

 _"Good luck." I said and I walked away._

 _"Let me ask you a question. Do you also know about Isabella too." James asked me. I couldn't tell him I did, then that will give him more reasons to turture her. I turned and looked at him._

 _"No I don't know anything about Isabella. I don't know who she is. Look Stefan told me what to do and I did them no questions ask." I said to him._

 _"You don't want to know anything about her. So you just do what Stefan tells you without asking questions." James said._

 _"That's what I said. What he does is none of my concerns." I said and I walked away. I got in my car and drove off. I dialed Stefan's number._

 _Hello Damon." He said to me._

 _"It's done, the plan is going good." I said to him._

 _"I knew it would, now we wait and see what happens." He said to me._

 _"You gave her the antiserum didn't you." I said through gritted teeth._

 _"It took you this long to figure it out. Geez Damon you're losing your touch." He said._

 _"I figured it out when you mention about her being a hybrid and I notice that James is a cold one. If he bites her the antiserum will take it's course and run through her veins making her a hybrid again." I told him._

 _"Correct. Unless he toys with her and hurt her. Then her hybrid self will take over to protect her and she will bite him with the venom that will kill him slowly." Stefan said._

 _"And then what Stefan, have her kill every human she sees on site. She may have been in control of herself centuries ago but without her remembering she will go wild with bloodlust." I told him._

 _"Then I guess the Cullens will figure out what to do." Stefan said._

 _"And if they don't." I said to him._

 _"Then the Cullens will die as well. Have faith brother, Hope may surprise us all." He said before he hung up. I threw the phone in the passenger seat and drove back to the hotel I was staying at._

It was a cloudy day in Phoenix and I was starring out the window. I was still on edge about the dream I had last night. Alice and Jasper tried to cheer me up but it wasn't working. They even called Edward to tell him I had a nightmare but wouldn't tell them what it was. He reassured me that I will be safe and James will be dealt with. The only problem with that was it wasn't about James, it was about the monster I was suppose to turn into. In my dream I was a vampire but there was something else that made me look the way I was. It was late in the afternoon and Alice told me that Charlie is safe and even went fishing with a buddy of his. Jasper phone runged.

"Hello." He said. He looked at me than handed me the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi, my name is Katherine. I'm so happy I finally get to talk to you." she said. I smiled.

"It's nice to finally hear from you too. I'm in Phoenix right now. I was wondering if you could give me your address so that I can come over." I said while heading into the bedroom to grab the note pad and pen that was in there.

"Isabella please help me." she said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"There's a man here that said he will kill me if I didn't call you." she said.

"Please help me, bella I'm scared." she said.

"Katherine listen it's going to be alright." I said to her.

"I'm not so sure about that." James said. I was going to scream for Alice and Jasper but what James said made me stop.

"If you call for help I will kill Katherine." James said.

"Don't hurt her. She might be the only one that can tell me about my parents." I whispered, I looked at the door. Hopefully Jasper and Alice doesn't hear me.

"What you do next will determine if Katherine lives or not." James said. I sat on the bed.

"I'm listening." I said.

"Good. Now you need to find a way to get away from the Cullens and come to 294 Brakesburg Ave. Travel fifty miles down and there will be an abandon warehouse surrounded by desert." He said. I wrote down the address.

"Fine." I said.

"Oh and if they ask about Katherine tell them that Katherine gave you her address and that you guys should start heading out." James said.

"Fine." I said defeated.

"Can't wait to see you Bella." He said.

"Likewise." I said and hung up. I walked out of the room. Jasper and Alice was whispering to each other real close.

"Hey Katherine gave me her address and said that we can meet up today. Do you guys want to head over there." I said.

"Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle just landed. We have to go meet them at the airport. We can go to Katherine's after we pick them up." Alice said.

"Alright." I told her. Jasper grabbed the car keys and we headed out. As I was walking behind Alice and Jasper trying to figure out a way to escape from them and go to the address James gave me. But knowing that Alice sees the future I have to make sure I don't decide to see James. We made it downstairs and I looked around and notice a bathroom.

"Hey guys I have to go to the bathroom." I said to them. They stopped and looked at me.

"That's fine, we will be at reception getting a room ready for the guys." Alice said.

"Alright, it shouldn't take me long." I said. I turned and headed for the bathroom. As I was heading for the bathroom I notice an exit right before heading into the bathroom. I looked at Alice and Jasper again to make sure they wasn't watching me and headed through the exit door. I was on the side of the building that had dampsters. I walked towards the street and looked around. I saw a taxi and hopped in. I told him the address and he drove off. I hope I'm making the right decision. Edward I'm so sorry I let you down, but I have to try and save Katherine. She might be the only one that could lead me to my family.


	23. Chapter 23

I'll Fight Until I Can't Fight No More

 _Edward's POV_

 _We made it to Phoenix and I was feeling anxious to see Bella. I've been away from her for two days and it felt like I was missing half of myself. Well more like I was missing my heart. Soon my love, we will be together and I would be able to protect you. My phone started to ring._

 _"Yeah Alice." I said._

 _"Bella disappeared." Alice said._

 _"What!" I yelled. A few people looked at me strangely. Carlisle and Emmett came up beside me._

 _"Bella's gone. Alice, I thought I told you to keep an eye on her." I said._

 _"I was but she said she had to go to the bathroom. I didn't think she would give us the slip." Alice said._

 _"Well Alice you are the one that can see the future. Didn't you see this coming." I said to her._

 _"No, I saw her going into the bathroom but not leaving." she said. Bella what are you doing._

 _"Me and Jasper are coming to collect you guys. See you soon." she said and hung up._

 _"So Bella disappeared. Where did she go?" Emmett said._

 _"I don't know Emmett. She ran off somewhere." I said. I walked out of the airport with them trailing behind me. A car pulled up and Alice and Jasper stepped out._

 _"She got a call from Katherine earlier." Jasper said._

 _"So she went to see Katherine." I said._

 _"Maybe, but she didn't give us the address." Alice said. Bella why would you go without us and James is out there looking for you._

 _"What about Damon? He said that he was also in Phoenix. Maybe he knows where Katherine lives." I said._

 _"Good idea, lets call him." Carlisle said._

I made it to the address James gave me and handed the driver sixty dollars. I got out of the car and looked at the house. I know it's suppose to be a warehouse but where the cab dropped me off was a house that looked like nobody was home. I turned around to watch the cab leave and when it was around the corner I started walking down the street. So fifty miles down huh. It would have been better if I had a bike to ride to the warehouse. As I was walking I saw a bike in a front yard. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and grabbed the bike. I rode quickly to the warehouse. When I made it, I looked up. It was an old shoe factory that looked like it hasn't been used in years. The door was hanging off it's hinges and there was broken windows. I dropped the bike and walked to the door. I pulled it open and walked inside. It was hot and humid inside. There were rusty machines and shoes thrown around. There was a hole in the ceiling.

"Katherine where are you!" I yelled. There was sand everywhere.

"Katherine can you hear me!" I yelled again. I walked farther into the warehouse. Sweat was running down my face because of the heat inside this warehouse. I see why it shut down. Who could work in this condition. Out in the middle of a desert and the sun beating down on you.

"Katherine!" I yelled.

"She's not here." James said standing in front of me. He startled me a little bit but I kept calm. Didn't want to show him any fear.

"Then where is she?" I said.

"She was never here. I don't think there is an actual Katherine." James said. I looked at him confused.

"Of course she's a real person. I just spoke to her." I said to him. He pulled something out of his back pocket. He pressed a button and Katherine's voice came from it.

"It was a recorder. Katherine is not here." He said.

"So you recorded her voice and then killed her." I said angry. The machines beside me started to shake.

"I didn't kill her. I never met Katherine. A man named Damon gave me the recorder." He said. I looked at him wide eyed all the anger leaving me and the machine stopped shaking.

"What?" I said in shocked. James was looking at the machine.

"Interesting. Yeah a man name Damon gave me the recorder. Do you know him?" James said looking at me again. It can't be Damon. He wouldn't do this to me. It must be another Damon he's talking about.

"What does this Damon person look like?" I asked him.

"Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, Italian accent." James said. It's Damon. Damon gave James what he needed to draw me here to this place alone. My heart started to beat really fast. I'm here alone with James because Damon told him to bring me here. He planned this. I thought he wanted to keep me safe. My vision started to get bleary with tears.

"So you do know him. Interesting. How do you know Damon." James said.

"Damon planned this. For you to get me here." I said to him.

"Not entirely. Someone named Stefan helped too." James said looking at me. Stefan, where does that name sound familar. Then I remember meeting him where I worked. But why would he be in this as well. It doesn't make since. James was a bit closer to me now but not that much. I took a step back.

"So you know him too. This is very interesting. How are you connected to them?" James said putting his hands behind his back.

"I met Stefan once but it was only for a short time. Damon is a friend of my family. He knows where my family is but doesn't want to tell me." I told him. He started pacing back and forth.

"So Damon does know you. He knows where your family is and yet he compelled a women to ack like she was Katherine. It seems like he may not be the person you thought you knew." James said.

"What do you mean compelled someone to act like Katherine." I said.

"Damon told me that he compelled a women to act like Katherine to get you here to meet me. Stefan told me where you was heading and gave me the directions on where to get in contact with Damon and he gave me this recorder, and I used it to get you here. And here we are." James said. "What do I do about that?" He said moving closer.

"You can let me leave out of here." I said.

"No, I can't do that you see..you smell delicious but there is something about you that is not human. I would like to find out what that is. At first I thought about killing you but there is something about you that would make you a great vampire." James said. I grabbed a piece of metal that was beside me.

"Like hell you are." I said to him.

 _Edward's POV_

 _My family and I made it to the room that Alice, Jasper, and Bella was staying in and we called Damon._

 _"Hello." Damon said._

 _"Damon it's Carlisle are you still in Phoenix." My dad said._

 _"Yes I am. Did you guys get James." He asked us._

 _"No. James is in Phoenix and now Bella has disappeared and we need to find her. You mention that you know Katherine. Do you know where she lives." I said to him._

 _"Maybe. Who's with you?" He asked. Why does he need to know that. I looked at my family and they shrugged and nodded their heads to tell him._

 _"My Brothers Emmett and Jasper, and my sister Alice. And of course you know me and my father." I said. There was silence on the other end._

 _" The last time I spoke to Katherine she was leaving in a small surburb." He said._

 _"Well do you still have that address." I said to him. Come on Damon, the more you draw this out the better chance we have finding Bella alive._

 _"294 Brakesburg Ave." Damon said._

 _"Thank you." I said and hung up._

 _"But Damon said that was the last address he knows that she was at. How do you know if she still lives there?" Emmett said._

 _"We can only hope." I said as we all walked out the door._

"Come on Bella, you think you can hit me with that metal thing in your hand." James said. It probably won't hurt him but a girl can try.

"I'll take my chances." I threw it at him and of course he moved out the way and I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the door but he was right in front of me. I stopped and before he can grabbed me I flipped backward out of his reach. He came towards me and I grabbed him and threw him across the warehouse. He landed on his feet and smiled.

"So you can fight me off. This should be fun." He said. In vampire speed he came at me and threw a punch and I qickly blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. He hunch over and I did a spin kick but he caught me and threw me across the warehouse. I landed in sand. I looked at him and he was right above me so I used my feet and flipped him over me and quickly got up. I faced him but he was no where in sight. I stayed on my guard looking around and then I felt a sharp pain in my left leg. I looked down and there was a long piece of glass in my leg. I reached for it and grabbed it. I pulled it out but I screamed in pain. Blood was on my pants. It didn't hit an artery so I was still good.

"Boy that smells good." I heard from behind me. I kicked behind me and I connected with James stomach and in vampire speed spin kicked and hit him in the head. He stumbled. He looked at me in shock.

"Your eyes are blue." He said. He smiled and came towards me quickly so I moved side ways but he was quick and he grabbed me and through me against a wall. There was a loud crack sound. I whimpered in pain. I got back up and saw a metal pipe laying next to me. I picked it up and threw it as fast as I could and it went through him. He staggered back. He looked at me angry and pulled the pipe out.

"You'll pay for that." He said. He was quickly on me and threw me again. I slide across the floor and hit my head on a machine. My eyes was blurry. I reached to touch where my head hit and when I looked at my hand there was blood on it. I looked at James he came to me and before I could move he grabbed my leg and crushed it with his bare hands. I screamed in absolute pain.

"Shhhhh Bella it's ok. The pain will be over soon. I'm impress that you was able to fight me off the way you did for a human, but something tells me you aren't as human as I thought since your eyes changed colors." James said. I punched him. His head turned slowly back to me. He grabbed my arm and twisted it to where I heard a bone break. This time I didn't scream. I tried to breath through the pain. Everything was hurting. I shook my head a few times to focus my eyes. _Edward I love you please know that_. James grabbed my arm that was broken and he bit it. This burning pain shot up my arm. My head flew back. James drank a bit of my blood. I don't know what happened next but something came over me and I felt my bones were breaking even more. My heart was beating really fast. My teeth felt pointy and sharp and I felt my nails grow longer. I looked down and saw my nails long and sharp like claws. I looked at James. He dropped my arm and backed away slowly but what I saw on his face surprised me. It was terror.

"What are you?" He said shakingly. I stood up but how can I with a broken leg. My body didn't care. It was like an adrenaline rush was going through me.

"What's the matter James. Cat got your tongue." I said but it didn't sound like me. The next thing I know I was holding James in my hand and held him in the air. His eyes was wide in terror.

"What's the matter James. I thought this was what you wanted. Why don't I give you my appreciation with a bite of my own." And I bit him. He screamed in pain and I dropped him. Then I fell down myself. The adrenaline rush was gone but the pain where he bit me still burned. I looked at James he was looking at me but I saw where I bit him. It was turning dark like his body was decaying. Then I heard someone shout my name. I saw James get thrown into the wall. When I looked up I saw Alice staring at me.

"Carlisle come quick, Bella is hurt." she said. Then I felt hands on me.

"Bella, I'm here." I heard Edward. He grabbed my hand. I was losing consciousness.

"Edward my arm, it's burning real bad. James bit me." I said.

"Edward the venom." Carlisle said. "If we don't hurry Bella will change." Carlisle said.

"Would that be bad if I did turn. I will be with you forever Edward." I said to him. I loved Edward so much but would I want to be a vampire.

"Bella you don't know what you're saying. You don't want to be a monster like me." Edward said.

"What if I'm already one." I said. I started to see spots.

"Edward you have to do something. I saw this happen. Sooner or later Bella will be like us." Alice said.

"Bella I'm going to take the venom out ok. Bare with me." Then I felt teeth go into my arm. I let out a small scream. I felt the burning sensation leave my body. I could breath a sigh of relief but I was loosing consciousness.

"Edward the venom is out, you can stop." Carlisle said. And the pain was gone. I didn't feel Edward's teeth on me. The last thing I smelled was something sweet burning before darkness came over me.

 _Edward's POV_

 _I stopped drinking Bella's blood even though I wanted to continue. It taste so good. I watched as my siblings dismembered James. Emmett threw gas on his body and Jasper lit a match and threw it on James. My father was stabilizing Bella's injuries as best he could. I looked at Bella._

 _"Dad we need to get her to a hospital. She's unconscious." I said._

 _"But she is still breathing. Alright. Edward grab Bella upper body and I grab her lower. We'll carry her to the car and put her in the back seat." He said. He walked quickly but carefully to the car. Alice opened the back seat and we put Bella in the back._

 _"Who's going in the car with Bella. You know we can't come. There's too much blood." Jasper said. He held his breath._

 _"Me and dad can go." I said. At that point Damon drove up._

 _"Hey I saw smoke. Is everything alright." he said._

 _"Bella's hurt real bad. She lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to a hospital." Emmett said._

 _"Alright, I can take who ever needs a ride." he said._

 _"Thank you that's helpful." My dad said. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice went to Damon's car and got in. I was in the back with Bella with her head on my leg. I held her hand._

 _"Don't worry Bella, we'll get you to a hospital and take care of you." I said to her._

 _"You're doing great son." Carlisle said to me._

 _"I couldn't see her go through the change. I don't want her soul to be damned like ours." I said to him._

 _"I know son, but if she's half then is she like us." He said._

 _"We don't know if she can age. There are so many questions that needs to be answered." I said to him. We pulled up to Phoenix General Hospital. My dad was out the car and we held Bella. When we walked in a doctor notice us. He came to us._

 _"What happened?" He asked. We had to lie quick._

 _"She fell down a flight of stairs and crashed through a window." I said. He looked behind him._

 _"Karren call OR and tell them I have a patient that needs surgery right away. Darren get me a bed." He said. Darren ran and found a gurney. We put Bella on it and they wheeled her through double doors. Everyone else came a few seconds after._

 _"Where's Bella?" Damon asked._

 _"They took her to the OR. From what I can tell she was a broken leg, arm, a punture wound on her thigh that is bleeding out and a whole lot of cuts over her body." Carlisle said._

 _"Is it serious." Emmett said._

 _"It's bad but she'll make it." Carlisle said. We all sat down in the waiting room. There wasn't a lot of people there. I put my face in my hands. I can't believe I almost lost her. If James would have killed her I didn't know what I will do._

 _"I don't know if it's a good time to bring this up but when I grabbed James there was something on his neck. I couldn't tell what it was because his neck was turning black, like it was decaying and when I looked into his eyes the white part of his eyes were red. He was breathing funny." Emmett said._

 _"I also notice that his scent smelt rotten. Like he was dying on the inside." Jasper said. I looked at them. That was strange. I looked in their thoughts as they was recounting what they saw and I saw it too._

 _"That's strange. What will cause his skin to do that. Carlisle I didn't think our body can decay." I said looking at Carlisle._

 _"We don't decay, it's not possible. Emmett are you sure you got a good look at his neck. Was there anything else?" Carlisle said. Emmett was deep in thought trying to find out if he missed something._

 _"There was a bite on his neck." Emmett said._

 _"What kind of bite?" Carlisle said._

 _"Not a bug bite, a human bite. Like someone bit his neck." Emmett said._

 _"Strange I didn't see a bite on his neck before when we met him." I said._

 _"Was any of us really paying attention to his neck." Alice said. No.. I guess not._

 _"He could have gotten bit when we was planning on killing him. Maybe he got it then." Jasper said. Maybe but where could he get a bite like that._

 _"Carlisle have you read anywhere that explains about a bite that can decay a person's body from the inside." I asked him._

 _"Not that I'm aware of. It must have worked in his system slowly. If he was dying then it was a amount of time before he did die. We just sped up the process." Carlisle said. Yeah, that bite mark wasn't killing him as quickly as we needed it to._

 _"Well that bite mark wasn't quick enough." Emmett said. He took the words right out of my mouth._

 _Damon's POV_

 _As a listen to the Cullens talk about the bite mark I got up to make a phone call._

 _"You was right." I said._

 _"Right about what?" Stefan said. I made sure I wasn't in ear shot of the Cullens._

 _"Hope did bite James when he bit her. His body was dying slowing before the Cullens made the save and burned his body." Damon said._

 _"Do they know she bit him?" Stefan asked._

 _"No, they came to the rescue after the fact. They was just talking about it." I told him._

 _"What was she like when they found her." Stefan asked._

 _"Man she is hurt pretty bad. I saw her. She has a broken leg, arm, a punture wound on her thingh, and cuts everywhere. There was a lot of blood." I told him._

 _"Is she going to be ok." Stefan said._

 _"Oh so now you care." I said to him._

 _"Just because I turned my humanity off, doesn't mean I don't care for Hope. She is my maker after all." He said._

 _"Well if you really want to help her, how about you flip the switch and return back to your normal self." I told him._

 _"Don't want to Damon, after Valerie left I decided not to care anymore." He said to me._

 _"Oh come on, she left you eight months ago. Isn't it time for you to forget about her." I said._

 _"I did and now I'm in Washington for Hope." He said._

 _"Well, you're not really helping. You gave her the antiserum to turn her back as a hybrid." I said to him._

 _"I didn't give her the whole thing. Just enough where it shows a little bit." He said._

 _"A little bit. Stefan aren't you forgetting something. She is gifted with abilities that she past down in her sire line but those abilities aren't gone from her. They are stronger and more powerful than all the vampire abilities combine and oh yeah...she's part witch!" I screamed in a whisper._

 _"Damon come on lighten up. The little bit of antiserum shouldn't bring out all of those. Just some of it." He said. That's what I'm afraid of._

 _"Stefan that some can bring destruction down on the whole part of the west coast." I said to him._

 _"Well it looks like Hope is going to have to control that part isn't she. Oh and you better hope James didn't mention you to her. You know what will happen if she knew you was involved." Stefan said and hung up. Damn it, I should have told him not to mention me. Even if I told him that he would have gotten more supicious about her. I can't believe I forgot that small detail. I saw the nurse that went with the doctor that took Bella. I walked back to the family._

 _"Does anyone know her blood type. She lost a lot of blood and is going to need a blood transfusion." She said. The Cullens looked at each other. Of course they don't know. Well it wouldn't matter what blood they give her._

 _"O negative is fine." I said to her. She nodded her head and went back._

 _"How do you know that will work." Edward said._

 _"Believe it, it will work. It doesn't matter what blood they give her she wil take it. Did anyone call Charlie and let him know what happened." I asked. They shook their head no._

 _"Why don't you call Charlie Edward and see if he is able to get a flight here. I'll call Rosalie and Esme and tell them what happened." Carlisle said. Edward got on the phone and Carlisle got on his. I have to find someway to get to Hope and give her the serum._

 _Edward's POV_

 _I finished my call with Charlie. He said that he will try to make get a flight tonight and hopefully make it tomorrow afternoon. I saw that Carlisle was still on the phone with Esme. Esme is fond of Bella. There was a couple of times she wished that Bella was her daughter. From what I was hearing Esme was really upset. She asked Carlisle if she can come down and be with Bella. But Carlisle was telling her that it would drew attention to Charlie. All he knows is that Edward is the only one that came to Pheonix with Bella. They talked a little more and then Carlisle got off the phone. We was still in the waiting room waiting to hear any news of Bella's condition. It feels like forever with how long I was waiting. The doctor came out and we all stood up._

 _"How is she?" I asked._

 _"Her injuries were worse than we thought. I thought that we were dealing with just fractures of her leg and arm, but her brones were broken in half and a couple of places in her leg was shattered but not as bad. In her arm her bone is broken in two different places. There were glass fragments in her thigh which made me realize that she had glass sticking out of her thigh. No major arteries were hit but it was enough for her to lose alot of blood. The cuts that were on her body were deeper than we realize and she needed stitches. She was hit in the back of her head that cause her to have a slight concussion and swelling in the brain. She has her leg in a full cast along with her arm. We have to keep her for observation. She's resting now but we have to wake up her every hour because of her concussion." The doctor said. I grabbed my dad's arm to steady me. My Bella is hurt becasue of me, becasue I gotten close. I will nevr forgive myself if she would have died._

 _"When can we see her?" I asked._

 _"The only people that can visit her is family right now." he said. Neither one of us was family and Charlie is not here so I can't see Bella._

 _"Visiting hours will be tomorrow at 9am. You can visit her then." He said._

 _"I'm a friend of the family. They couldn't be here but they asked me to watch over her so technically I'm her guardian." Damon said._

 _"Then you can see her." The doctor said and left._

 _"Damon give Bella our love." Carlisle said._

 _"I will, but that's not what I'm worry about. Remember when I said I inject her with something to make her not want the taste of human blood." Damon said. We nodded our heads._

 _"Well I need to inject her again because if I don't there will be a lot of dead people in this hospital." Damon said. He went on and followed the doctor. He left before I can ask him exactly what Bella actually is. We know that she may be a vampire but we didn't know if there was something else._

 _Damon's POV_

 _I made it to Bella's room. I seen her in her bed unconscious with machines beeping around her and IV tubes in her arms. She was paler than normal and there was a bruise on her right cheek. I walked up to her and pulled out a needle with the serum inside. I inject it in her IV tube that had liquid morphine in it._

 _"This should work." I said to myself. When I looked at her, her eyes were open. One eye was blue the other gold._

 _"You're awake." I said smiling. She didn't smile back at me. There was tears in her eyes._

 _"Why did you do this?" Why did you side with James and help him get be alone?" she said with an angry voice._

 _"It wasn't my intention. My job was to keep you safe but outside forces made that hard to do. When I found out about the vampires that came to Forks I tried to think of ways to keep you safe-" She cut me off._

 _"So you and Stefan planned the whole thing. Meet James give him what he needs to get me away from the Cullens. Did it every occured to you that James could have killed me." She said._

 _"No, becasue Stefan made a mention that when he met you, he injected you with the antiserum. The serum that I inject you with keeps the bloodlust away. The antiserum brings it out. So becasue I wasn't there to counter act that serum it ran in your bloodstream and brought out the creature that you are." I said to her._

 _"And what creature am I?" she asked. I didn't not want to tell her at this moment it would be too much for her._

 _"I can't tell you not yet but you have to understand without that antiserum you probably wouldn't have been able to defend yourself against James. And I know that right now you probably don't want to see my face becasue of what I've done that has put you in this hospital but know that I gave you the serum now so it should keep you at bay. If it doesn't I'm the only one with good intentions to help you through the tough times." I told her. She looked me in my eyes but made no sudden movements._

 _"So there's someone out there that have bad intentions for me." She said._

 _"Yes, my brother...Stefan. He gave you the antiserum." I told her. Her eyes grew wide._

 _"Why would he do that?" She said hoarsely._

 _"Because he has bad intentions that will do more harm then good. But right now I don't want you to worry about that. You should rest." I said to her as I grabbed hold of the button for the morphine drip. She grabbed my hand._

 _"Even if you have good intentions it would be a long time before I can forgive you. When Edward and his family find out about this they will make sure you never come near me. Edward would probably kill you before you get the chance." She said to me. I patted her hand._

 _"Not when, if." I said. She had a look of confusion on her face. I grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes._

 _"You will not tell Edward and his family about any of these. You will not tell them about my involvement with James or my brother's involvement." I compelled. I let go and press the button for the morphine. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. I watched as the serum and morphine go into her veins. That should keep her powers at bay._


	24. Chapter 24

Survived

After being woken up every hour of the night and morning, I was feeling grumpy. There was a knock on my door and the nurse opened it to reveal Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. I started grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Alice said smoothing down my hair.

"Not well. Everything hurt." I said. She smiled but it was sad. Edward kissed my forehead.

"I wished we could have gotten there sooner." Edward said. Oh no, I hope he doesn't feel guilty about it. It was technically my fault.

"Edward don't. It was technically my fault. I went to meet James because I thought he had Katherine kidnapped but he didn't. He had a voice recorder." I said to him.

"So is Katherine safe." Jasper said.

"I don't think there was ever a Katherine. James said that someone gave him a recorder of a woman that had to act like she was Katherine to bring me there." I said to him.

"So James had help. Could it be the other two." Alice said.

"I'm not sure but they disappeared after the baseball game. Who knows where they went." Jasper said. Edward was holding on to my hand and I enjoyed the comfort it gave me.

"Is Rosalie and Esme here as well." I asked.

"No there not here but Charlie would be any minute now." Edward told me. I completely forgot about calling Charlie when I got here to meet Katherine. But what James told me about how there wasn't a katherine had me thinking that someone put Charlie up to it as well.

"Guys if there was never a Katherine, then who told Charlie that Katherine wanted to meet with me here?" I asked looking at all of them. They stood frozen in their spot. They was trying to comprehend what I said.

"If that's true then who would want Bella dead." Alice said.

"It will never come to that." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe not wanted me to see me dead but maybe to see me as something else. I haven't told you this but I have been having these dreams of men in labcoats and of a lab. Maybe someone from there has found me." I said.

"We'll make sure they don't find you Bella." Carlisle said. I should feel great about them wanting to keep me safe but I know that they can't be there everytime. They have a life too.

"Charlie is coming. We should head out to the waiting room and wait for him." Alice said.

"Edward could you stay with me." I asked him.

"Yes love, I'll stay. I've been away from you for far to long." He said. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle left and it was just me and Edward.

"Edward you know I didn't mean when I said I wanted to be a vampire. I mean I would be happy if I was able to stay with you forever but I also think that you see yourself as a monster which I don't believe you are but I know you wouldn't allow me to see myself as that as well. I don't know much about your history or your family history but I do have one question to ask. How does one become a vampire?" I asked.

"When a vampire bites a human there venom we have in our salvia that goes through the veins and there is a burning pain that a person goes through. The process takes three days and during that process everything in the body will shut down one by one leaving your heart last. When it reach your heart you will feel your heart slow down it won't stop but it will beat slowly where you won't be able to feel it at all." He said. That burning pain I was feeling when James bit me must have been the venom but it worked the total opposite. It did something to me that I couldn't explain. There was a knock on the door and Charlie came in with balloons.

"Oh my god Bella are you ok." Charlie said coming to my side.

"I'm hurting all over the place." I told him. I looked down and saw a cast on my leg and arm. My leg was completely covered in the cast and so ws my arm. On my left thigh was a bandage.

"How bad was you hurt?" Charlie said.

"Broken leg and arm, a wound on my thigh from a piece of glass shoved into it, cuts all on my body, a concussion and swellen in the brain. They have to hold be for observation." I told him.

"How did you get hurt?" Charlie asked.

"I fell down a flight of stairs and crashed through a glass window." I said to him.

"Well where was Katherine in all of this?" Charlie said. Now that one, I had no answer to.

"Katherine wasn't around to see it; she got called to a business meeting and had to go into work. We was leaving the hotel to meet her when we got the call but then that's when Bella fell. So we never made it to Katherine's. We didn't want to worry her." Edward lied. Well that's a good enough lie I think and Charlie seems to believe it.

"Well I'll stay here with you until you are able to come home. It's nice to see you again Edward. Thank you for taking care of her." Charlie said.

"It's not a problem Chief Swan." Edward said.

"Please call me Charlie." Charlie said. At that point a nurse came in.

"Excuse me for the interupptions but Ms. Swan has to get some tests done." the nurse said. I looked at the name tag and saw her name was Jill.

"We'll be waiting here when you get back." Charlie said. I nodded my head and Jill went to the door and called other people to come in the room. A couple of guys came in.

"We are going to transfer you over to this bed so that we can lead you to the CAT scans. Now we have to take your IV out so you might be in pain for a while until we can get you back in here ok." Jill said to me. I nodded my head. She unhook me from the IVs and the guys came and picked me up carefully and put me on the bed to wheel me out. I smiled at Charlie and Edward and I was heading down the hall.

 _Damon's POV_

 _Before I left the hospital I compelled all the nurses and doctors that would be taking care of Bella to make sure that they keep everything to themselves about Bella's miraculous healing. Hopefully the serum worked and keep her hybrid at bay, however I haven't forgotten the antiserum Stefan gave her. Plus with the bite she received from James had probably sped up the antiserum process. I just hope I gave her enough to keep it away just a little while longer._

After I finished the CAT scans I was wheeled back into my room. Charlie and Edward was standing out in the hall. They both smiled at me and walked back in. They put me back in bed and put the IV's back in. At this point it feels like I don't need it anymore.

"So any news." Charlie said.

"No, not yet. They are checking my scans now." I said to him. Charlie looked like he hadn't had any sleep.

"Charlie when is the last time you had a good night's rest." I said to him.

"It's been a while. I was worried about you." He said to me.

"It's ok Charlie maybe you can come back later after a nice long rest. I'm stuck in this bed so I can't go no where and Edward can keep me company while you're gone." I told him. He hesitated for a little bit before he agreed and told me that he was staying at a hotel close by and that he will be back in a few hours. After he left I turned to Edward.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him. He pulled a chair up to me.

"Well while you was gone I got a text from Jasper. The burning of James body has caused a big fire. Firefighters had to extinguish it." Edward told me.

"Well is there any edvidence of the cause of the fire?" I asked him.

"No, when our bodies burn it turnes to dust. So there is no evidence. But Emmett did tell us something, while we was waiting on news about your condition, that it looked like someone bit James and the area of the bite had turn black. Jasper said that he smelt like he was dying on the inside. But Carlisle never read anything about a bite that would cause something like that." Edward said to me. A bite? I bit him. Wait a sec...there's no way that biting him would cause that could it? I remebered everything that happened before I ended up in the hospital. I remember the fighting, then James biting me back then a sort of adrenaline rush went through me and holding him up in the air than biting him on his neck. But just by me biting him couldn't have did that. I mean there's no way that can happen.

"Bella are you ok. You spaced out on me for a minute there." Edward said.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something. Before I blacked out I did see something black on his neck but I never figured out what made his neck change like that. I mean why would I pay attention to his neck. I was in pain from my injuries." I said to him. He rubbed my cheek.

"You know I was going to ask you to prom." He said to me.

"Prom already. This school year went by fast. Hey at least it was exciting. But as far as prom, I don't think I will be able to go with my leg and arm in a cast. I should skip this one also." I said to him.

"Alice was hoping to dress you up." Edward said to me.

"Well tell Alice thanks but no thanks. I just want to sit at home and watch movies. There's no way I can walk with my whole leg in a cast." I said to him.

"Then I'll sit with you." Edward said.

"Are you sure, what if you get bored?" I said to him.

"I will never get bored with you Bella. I'm always happy to be with you." He said to me. My heart skipped a beat when he said that.

"True, who would ever get bored with me around. Just being around be bad stuff always happens." I said to him fixing the blanket on me.

"Bella every bad thing that has happened to you is not your fault. You didn't casue Tyler's accident, you didn't cause the science class explosions, you didn't tell Ashley and Jack to vandilize the school. You didn't cause any of that." Edward said. I sighed.

"I know none of it is my fault but something is not adding up. Why would Ashley and Jack vandilize the school. I mean they was the most popular students in the school. They had a lot going for them. As for as Tyler's accident the road was slippery. And as far as the explosions, I think it was a distraction to get the picture I drew of that family." I said to him.

"Maybe but why. No one knows you live in Forks except for Damon. I don't think he would have told anybody where you were." Edward said to me. Images was going through my mind. I was trying to figure out what I should remember. Then I saw the image of when I was working and the guy I met.

"What about Stefan?" I said to Edward. He looked at me confused.

"Who's Stefan?" Edward ask. I try to remember anything about him but I kept drawing a blank.

"I don't know. Just some guy I met at work. Maybe he's nobody. Just someone passing through." I said. Edward looked like he wanted to say more but the nurse came into my room.

"Visiting hours are almost over." She said. I looked at Edward.

"So I'll see you tomorrow. Charlie might not be coming back till tomorrow since visiting hours are almost over. He needs his rest. Can you tell him that' I'm fine and that I'll probably be getting some rest myself. Hopefully by tomorrow the test results would be in and I would be able to go home." I said to him. Edward nodded and kiss me. This kiss was different from others. It was soft, tender, passionate. His lips form to mines like it was a perfect fit. Then he pulled away.

"No come back, it was too short. You kiss amazing." I said to him poking my bottom lip out. He smirked at me.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't. I can easily get distracted by your taste." He said.

"Then get distracted, kiss me longer. You know you want to." I said to him bating my eyes. He shook his head.

"I don't want to get carried away Bella. It's too dangerous." He said to me.

"Dangerous is my middle name." I said to him.

"Bella please." Edward said looking sad. Agrrrr I don't want to see him like this.

"Alright fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I said to him giving him a small smile. He got out of the chair and walked to the door.

"I love you." He said to me.

"I love you too." I said to him. Edward gave me a smile and walked out the door. I layed there on the bed with my thoughts about everything that happened in that warehouse. I wish that I had something I can use to draw. Drawing always made me feel at ease. The sun was setting and soon it would be night time. I didn't feel like sleeping and there was nothing in this room I could do. The door opened and I a different nurse came in.

"Hello my name is Becky." She said to me.

"Hello Becky is there something I can help you with." I said to her. She came over and looked at my IV's.

"Just doing the usual check up. It's nice to see our patient doing well." She said to me. She pulled out a needle with a pink liquid inside.

"What's that? Some type of medicine." I asked her.

"This no, it's something Latnok was suppose to give you before you was taking away from us." she said. What the hell is Latnok.

"What's Latnok?" I said to her. She was getting close to my IV.

"Ask Damon Salvatore, he knows." She said and she injected it into my IV tube. It traveled down the tube and into my arm. It felt like I couldn't breath.

"What is it doing to me." I said.

"Well before Damon took you away we wanted to see you at your full potential so we created a serum that will allow you open the doors. We gave this to all our other subjects but with no such luck, they failed. But you was something more. Damon never told us what it was." She said. It felt like tiny needles was prickling in my head. My eyes were getting blurry. My whole body started to shake. She held me down. Images started to race in my head. I saw a lab, people, computers, tubes. I wanted it to stop. It did but darkness followed.


	25. Chapter 25

Is it time to Go Home Yet

I opened my eyes to daylight. I looked out the window and saw that it was cloudy. Not sure what time it was.

"Hey kiddo. How did you sleep." Charlie said. He came over to me. He looked better today then yesterday. I sat up in bed.

"I feel great. Is there any news on my test results." I said to him.

"Yeah the doctor came in and explained to me that the swellen in your brain has gone down and the concussion is better. You are able to leave later this afternoon. There is a plane that is schedule for Forks later today." Charlie said. It's good to hear some good news. I looked around and notice that Edward was sitting in the chair with his eyes closed.

"I told him that he should rest a bit since you was still sleeping." Charlie said to me. I knew Edward didn't need any rest. He doesn't sleep.

"Hungry, a nurse wheeled in your breakfast." Charlie said has he pulled a tray close to me. He lifted the lid and the smell was awful.

"I'm not that hungry." I told him. He put the lid back on the tray.

"I can't wait to get out of this hospital." I told Charlie.

"I'm not sure how we will be able to cover the bill so I will be right back and see if I can talk to someone about that." Charlie said. He walked out my room and Edward came walking over to me.

"You came in with Charlie. What happened to your family?" I asked.

"Everyone else made it back to Forks. I've been updating them on your recovery. Alice is a little upset that you won't be able to make it to prom but promises to have movie night at our house with popcorn and chips and anything else you might need." Edward said to me.

"That sounds like fun." I said to him. Moving in this cast is going to be hard to do. I probably won't be able to move around a lot at home. Oh man school. I'm probably missing a whole lot of work.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"A week. And I can tell you are probably worry about school. Have no fear Charlie call the school and told them that you were out due to medical issues that has cause you to leave town." Edward said. Oh that's good to now. Don't want anybody else to know that I've been in another accident and it was worse than the accident with Tyler's truck.

"So when can I get ready to leave out this place." I said.

"In an hour. Are you sure you feel ok. Is anything brothering you." Eddward said. Well I don't feel any pain in my arm and leg so that should be a good sign.

"I don't feel any pain. My arm and leg feel fine." I said to him.

"Of course they would if it already healed." Edward said with a raise eyebrow.

"That still doesn't change my mind about going to prom. Just becasue I don't feel any pain doesn't mean I'm going to prom. I still want to sit out." I told him. He held is hands up in surrender and got out of the chair. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"Everyone is excited that you get to come home." Edward said.

"I'm glad that I get to see everyone again." I told him. Charlie came back into the room looking like he got a shock of his life.

"What's the matter Charlie, is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Ummm, yeah everything is fine. It seems like someone was generous enough to cover your whole medical bill. You can leave when you are ready." He said. I smiled.

"Yessss, I can get out of this place. What am I going to wear, I don't have any clothes to wear." I said so enthusiastically. Edward and Charlie laughed at me.

"Here, I went to a department store and got you a dress, so it will be easier to get into." Charlie said heading me a bag. I thanked him and tried to get up but Charlie pushed me back down.

"Let me get you a nurse so you can freshen up." Charlie said. He went out the door. I looked at Edward.

"Would you like to help me get dress." I said to Edward with a devilish smile.

"That wouldn't be a good idea for Charlie to walk into." Edward said.

"Oh come on it's just like last time but naked." I said raising my eyebrows suggestively. He looked at me darkly.

"Bella no, it's to risky. I could hurt you." he said to me. Before I could say anything else, Charlie came back with a nurse. She smiled at me and I saw that her name was Jill. She came into my room before to take me to do my CAT scans.

"Hello, I hear that you are leaving today. I bet you're excited." She said. I nodded my head.

"Well lets get started shall we." she said. She looked at Charlie and Edward. They took the hint and left the room closing the door after them.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Welcome Home

We finally landed in Washington and Edward had to wheel me in a wheelchair. It was night time so there wasn't a lot of people around except for the Cullen family smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hey Bella, welcome back." Alice said. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. The rest of the Cullens came up to us.

"Hello Charlie." Carlisle said.

"Why does it seems like everytime we run into each other is after Bella gets injured. We either have to keep her locked away in the house or she has to be more careful." Charlie said. Carlisle smiled.

"Well hopefully there will be no more hospital visits in the future." Carlisle said.

"I think I learned my lesson. No more hospitals." I said. We all walked together out of the airport while Charlie and Carlisle talked to each other. Edward helped me in the car while his brothers put the wheelchair in the trunk. Edward leaned in the window and kissed me on my forehead.

"I'll see you tonight Bellla when Charlie goes to sleep." He told me.

"Will there be more kisses when you come." I said smiling.

"Of course there will. I can't get enough." He said. He walked back to his family and Charlie got into the car.

"All set." Charlie said.

"Yes. Can't wait until I get into my own bed." I said to him. He started the car and drove away.

After taking longer than I expected, me and Charlie finally made it to my room and I plopped down on the bed. Charlie helped me settle in before asking if there's anything else I needed. I told him no and he went to bed. I wasn't feeling sleepy anyway so I waited until Edward comes into my room. I wished I did tell Charlie I needed something. I could have asked for my art pad and drew for a few minutes. Charlie must have been very tired because not soon after 11:45pm he was snoring. My window opened and Edward jumped in. I moved the cover down and padded the bed for him to hop in. He took off his jacket and shoes and climbed into bed.

"How is everything back at your house." I asked him.

"Everything is fine. Jasper and Alice went to have some alone time, so did Esme and Carlisle, leaving Rosalie and Emmett alone at the house. Hopefully they don't do too much damage." Edward said.

"Why would they damage the house. Are they fighting?" I asked.

"No, they're not fighting. They're...well you know." Edward said raising his eyebrows. Ooooh I get it, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"So like I said before, it seems this school year has been exciting. Everything from school shooting to vandilizim, to car accidents, explosions, vampire attacks. If I would have known that, I should have told whoever that left me here, should have left me in another town." I said.

"If that was the case, I would have never met you. And who to say if that stuff didn't happen where ever you are." Edward said.

"Ture but not once has my family made contact. Are they even looking for me. The only one I have to go on is Damon and he doesn't tell me much. Maybe I should look for them myself." I said.

"It might be dangerous. You mention about men in labcoats. What if they are still after you as well. If I was a scientist and one of my experiments got away, I would do everything in my power to get it back." Edward said. There was something nagging me in my head that I couldn't figure out. Glimpses of images was going through my mind. Something about the hospital and a nurse, needle, IV, then everything started to come together. I sat up quickly.

"Love, what's the matter?" Edward said sitting up with me.

"I remember something. About the hospital. There was a nurse that came into my room and had a needle." I said to him.

"It's probalby nothing. Just a nurse checking up on you giving you another medication you needed." Edward said. I was shaking my head.

"No, this was different she said it was a new drug Latnok was developing for me to inject me with. She said that it will allow me to open the doors. I have no idea what that means. Edward, what if Latnok was in Pheonix and someone saw me and reported back." I said to him wide eyed. Edwdard didn't say anything since he was in deep thought about it.

"But wouldn't Damon know if they was after you. He could have saved you from them." Edward said.

"Maybe, I remember also telling me to ask Damon what Latnok is. He could know. But like you said, if a scientist experiement got away, you would do everything in your power to get it back. Now why would they want be back?" I asked looking at Edward.

"I'm not sure, we could ask Damon after school tommorrow." Edward said. Ugh school, I forgot about that.

"Don't we have two more weeks of school left and than it's summer break." I said.

"Yeah and prom. Don't worry about prom. I already told Alice that you wasn't going so me and you get to watch movies that night." Edward said.

"Cool, but what about me now. How would I look coming into school when a cast all the way up my leg and arm." I said.

"Alice told me that Charlie talked to the school and told them that you will be out the reminder of school year and that all your work you missed will be brought home. Also there will be a tutor from school that would come to you and let you take your final exams." Edward said to me. Good, don't want anymore attention brought to me. I layed back down on Edward chest.

"Want me to hum you to sleep?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said. Edward started to hum a lullaby that souded gentle and sweet. It sounded pretty good and soon I drifted off to dream land with the lullaby carrying me like a boat on water.

 _Stefan's POV_

 _"Hello Katherine." I said into the phone._

 _"I know what happened to the Mikaelsons." She said to me._

 _"Well..." I said._

 _"It seems like Klaus siblings are under a sleeping curse and Klaus is buried alive in their estate." she said to me._

 _"Buried how?" I said to her._

 _"Marcel had an enchanted knife and stabbed him before bricking him up behind a brick wall. Hayley is suppose to find a cure for the siblings than turn around and help Klaus." Katherine told me._

 _"Well we know what happened next. Did you tell Hayley we found her daughter." I said._

 _"No, I didn't. Hayley told me that she was going to Paris. She got a lead on a witch there that could help." Katherine said. I to a sip out of the burbon I was drinking._

 _"I though you should know that Hope made it back to Forks safe and sound." I told her._

 _"Any changes yet?" She asked._

 _"No, not yet. I'm hoping something will happen soon. The Cullens are watching her day and night." I said._

 _"They are a thorn in my side. We need to get her away from them." Katherine said._

 _"All in do time. It won't be long." I said._

 _"What's the next phase of our plan?" Katherine said._

 _"I'll let you know when you get here." I said to her. I sat down on the couch._

 _"What about Damon? You know he's going to try and stop us." she said to me._

 _"Let me worry about Damon." I said hanging up the phone. Oh Damon what am I going to do with you. Years ago he would have been all for it. Now all he's worrying about is how many people will die. True, when Hope was herself she didn't let that happen. She created the Volturi to handle it. She made the laws and the Volturi carried it out. Now since her and her family disappearance, the Volturi called themselves the rulers of the vampires and the most powerful vampires of all blah blah blah. They could call themselves that but me, Damon, Katherine, and a few others knows the true leader. Her majesty princess Hope Daniella Labonair Mikaelson, the true sire of the cold ones. The creator of us and the Volturi and every vampire from that line. The Volturi can say all they want but others know,that the Volturi is not the true leaders. I've been watching the Volturi for a long time and know how they operate. When Hope left she left specific insturctions on how vampires that break the rules are suppose to be handled. But the Volturi took it upon themselves to give out punishments the way they see fit. Even though Hope is alive and well she is in no condition to fight the Volturi. They would kill her before she get's a chance to find out who she is._

 _Edward's POV_

 _I lay here listening to Bella sleeping beside me. She been moved from my chest to her side of the bed. I kept going over eveything Bella was telling me. I wish I was there in her room when that nurse gave her that needle. I could have stopped her. Now not knowing what it could have been, I'm not sure if it will hurt Bella in anyway. What kind of drug is out there that would let a person open the doors. To what exactly? Why give it to her. Daylight was on the horizion. I slipped out of bed put my jacket and shoes back on and walked to her window. I looked back to make sure she was still asleep before leaping out. I ran home and went upstiars to freshen up for school._

 _"Is Bella settled in ok." Esme asked._

 _"Yeah she is. She told me that a nurse came into her room at the hospital and injected her with some drug that would allow her to open the doors." I said to everyone. Everyone was in their own parts of the house so I knew they heard me._

 _"What does that mean?" Emmett said._

 _"I don't know. She thinks the woman came from a place call Latnok. She told Bella that Damon would know all about it." I said putting my books in the bag. I looked up and saw everyone had came into my room. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch, Alice on the floor, and everyone else standing up._

 _"So let me get this straight. This place called Latnok is where Bella might have come from and someone there has injected her with a new drug. Why?" Jasper said._

 _"I'm not sure, but maybe we wasn't that far off on Bella being a science expirement. Maybe these people did tests on her and made her what she is today. Now I'm not sure what Damon has to do with this but I wouldn't be surprised if he's the one that got her out of there." I said._

 _"And they are trying to get her back. Those guys that came to the school looking for her could have been working for them." Jasper said._

 _"Maybe, but how did they know Bella was in Phoenix. And why was Damon there as well." I said. Everyone had no answer. We were all trying to come up with something to explain the circumstances of it all._

 _"How come neither of us has heard of Latnok?" Rosalie said. True, we've been around long enough to know everything._

 _"It could have been a secret. It might be a secret lab that the government might not know anything about. Who knows what kind of knowledge they know. If Bella is a supernatural creature then wouldn't they know too." Carlisle said._

 _"I haven't heard any of our kind vanishing. And who could capture any of us." I said._

 _"Whatever the case, we need to be on the look out for anything strange. If she is a science expirement then they probably would want her back if she was a success." Carlisle said. My siblings left to get what they need for school and I went down stairs along with Carlisle and Esme._

 _"What should we do? We can't fight humans without giving away what we are. We also need to get in contact with Damon. He's the one that has all the answers." I said._

 _"I know, but Damon won't give us anything. It would be better if we do the investigating ourselves." Carlisle said._

 _"So we investigate behind Bella's back. It's the only way we can keep her safe." I said._

 _"Even if we do that she may not be happy about keeping her out the loop." My dad said._

 _"I'll get her to see reason." I said. This is the only way I can keep my Bella safe. Latnok would not be taking her away from me. I'll burn the place down before I let that happen. I made it to the car and started it. My siblings got in and I drove down our drive way heading toward school._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Welcome to Forks

 _Katherine's POV_

 _Oh my god I thought I'd never make it to Washington but here I am walking through the airport. There was a couple of guys that just got off a flight that was watching me walk by._

 _"Hey you think she's easy to get." One of the men said._

 _"With legs like those, it'll probably take no time. Live while we're young." Said another one. So you think. I walked out of the airport. It was night time and the car I rented was parked across the street. I popped the trunk and put my suitcase in. I heard and smelt the guys before they even came close to me._

 _"Hello sweetheart. What brings you here to Washington." One of them said. I tunred around and looked at them. Three guys who looked about in their mid twenty's were looking at me with lust in their eyes. I just got off a four hour flight and I was feeling hungry._

 _"Sorry boys but there's somewhere I have to be." I said to them. I closed the trunk and went to walk to the driver side but the men blocked my way. I sigh in frustration._

 _"Look no one's looking. How about we go behind that building over there and have some fun." One said dragging me over to the building. If they only knew they were the one's that wouldn't make it out alive. We made it behind the building and the one that grabbed my arm pulled my hair which tilted my head up to kiss him. He kissed me and I felt his toungue trying to pry my mouth open. The other two was watching. Enough of this. I brought my hand up and pushed into his chest grabbed his heart and riped it out in lightly speed. He looked wide eyed and down at his heart before he fell backwards. His friends watched in terror as they realize I was holding a heart. They started running. I grabbed one and sunk my teeth into his neck and drunk his blood. It taste so good and sweet. Once I finished with the guy I threw his body and it hit the side of the building with a crack. Blood was all over my mouth and I went searching for the other one. I spotted him trying to get into a car. I came up behind him and turned him around._

 _"Oh, don't be like that sweetheart, we're only having fun." I said. I felt my cainine teeth slide down and I saw myself in the window of the car before I bit into his neck drinking his blood down to the last drop. I let his body drop down to the floor and I slowly cleaned myself up wiping my mouth and savoring the taste. I felt so much better. Alright now it's time to get rid of the bodies. I grab the body and hauled it to the back of the building where his other friends were. I threw his body into the dumpster and picked up his other friends and threw them into the dumpster as well. I picked up the heart I riped out and threw it into the dumpster. I walked back to my car and got in the driver seat. I looked down at myself and notice that there was blood all on my favorite cashmere shirt. I got out and went to the truck and got a shirt out of my suitcase. I threw my soiled shirt in the trunk and got in the car. I drove off speeding out of town towards Forks. I picked up my phone to call Stefan._

 _"Hello Katherine." Stefan said._

 _"I know what happened to the Mikaelsons." I said to Stefan._

 _"Well..." He said, always so impatient._

 _"It seems like Klaus siblings are under a sleeping curse and Klaus is buried alive in their estate." I said to him._

 _"Buried how?" He asked me._

 _"Marcel had an enchanted knife and stabbed him before bricking him up behind a brick wall. Hayley is suppose to find a cure for the siblings than turn around and help Klaus." I told him._

 _"Well we know what happened next. Did you tell Hayley we found her daughter." He said._

 _"No, I didn't. Hayley told me that she was going to Paris. She got a lead on a witch there that could help." I said turning off the exit that would bring me to Forks._

 _"I thought you should know that Hope made it back to Forks safe and sound." He told me. I hope she's ok. Stefan told me how bad she was hurt. At least she was able to bite that James guy._

 _"Any changes yet?" I asked._

 _"No, not yet. I'm hoping something will happen soon. The Cullens are watching her day and night." He said._

 _"They are a thorn in my side. We need to get her away from them." I told him. We can't do anything if the Cullens are always there._

 _"All in do time. It won't be long." He said._

 _"What's the next phase of our plan?" I asked._

 _"I'll let you know when you get here." He said to me._

 _"What about Damon? You know he's going to try and stop us." I said._

 _"Let me worry about Damon." He said hanging up the phone. Always so cryptic. I threw my phone on the passenger seat as I sped down the road. Soon Hope we will meet again and this time I'm not leaving you like before. On the right side was a sign that said Welcome to Forks, Washington population of 3,688. I smiled._


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that read my story and gave me good reviews. This story has been in the making for such a long time and now that it's finish, I can give myself a pat on the back. To all the followers and people that liked the story, don't worry this is not the end of Bella's story. Since you guys stuck with me this far I would like to give you guys a gift. Here is a sneak peak of what's coming up in the second part of the journey.**

 _The music was loud and thumbing in the club and there was bodies everywhere dancing on each other. There was a couple in the corner making out and a group of girls dancing with each other. I made it to the bar._

 _"What is your choice of poison." The bar tender said._

 _"Tequila Sunrise." I said. He nodded his head and started fixing the drink. I looked around. The place was crowded and I saw a guy looking directly at me. I turned back around and took my drink and took a sip. I turned back around and the guy that was looking at me was making his way towards me. He wasn't bad looking just a little cocky. He was tall with blonde hair, blue eyes, lean._

 _"I never seen you here before." He said to me. I looked him up and down. The pain in my throat was feeling a lot worse since I came in._

 _"First time I ever been here." I said seductively._

 _"What to dance?" He asked me. He held out his hand. I finished my drink and put the glass on the counter. I put my hand in his and he pulled me to the dance floor. An upbeat tempo started playing and we started dancing. He was grinding all on me and I did the same to him. He turned me around and brushed his lips on my neck. Some one is feeling handsy. His hands traveled down my back and grabbed my ass. Typical, they always go to that area._

 _"You look mighty sexy in this dress of yours." He said. I was wearing a tight neckline bodycon black dress that crossed at the neck and louboutin black heels. I smiled at the guy._

 _"Why don't we go somewhere private." He said. He took my hand and we went down a long hallway that was empty and he opened a door that went to a broom closet. He closed the door and turn on the light bulb. He started kissing me and feeling me up. I was close to his neck and could smell the blood. Something sharp was poking my bottom lip and his blood smelt so good. The more he keeped kissing my neck, the more dizzy I became because of his scent. I couldn't take it no more and sunked my teeth into his neck._

I woke up breathing hard and sweaty. I looked at the clock beside my bed and it read 3am. I sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. The light was bright for my eyes so I squinted my eyes so they could adjust to the brightness. I used the bathroom and went to wash my hands. I saw myself in the mirror and froze. My eyes were gold and my hair was all over the that's not what terrified me. My clothes was covered and so was my face. There was blood...everywhere.

 **COMING SOON...** ** _UNLEASHED_**


End file.
